The Chosen Seven: The Earth's Rage
by DarkRoguePhantom
Summary: 4 heroes - Nico, Connor, Vanessa and Alva. They each grapple with the past, the present and the future. Is their meeting at Camp coincidence or does it serve a higher purpose? With prophecies, gods and monsters lurking around it might just turn out to be the later. This takes place 2 years after The Last Olympian. The Lost Hero and all that follows never happened. I don't own PJO!
1. Nico:Kidnapped and Quests

**Nico never thought he would ever have incentive to go back to camp - and stay there. Connor never thought he'd fall in love, what with Travis acting dumb over Katie. They were both wrong. With Percy missing and new prophecies, it seems that the war with the Titan's was only the beginning. **_**(The Lost Hero never happened.)**_

…

**Chapter 1. Nico: Kidnapped and Quests.**

Dark. That's the first impression you'd get of the Underworld. Cold's next. Everything here reminds you of death. It seemed like a big joke then that I, a living breathing mortal, lived here.

But what choice did I have? Living at Camp still wasn't easy. Not everyone was ready to welcome a son of Hades with their arms wide open. Sure, I visit my cabin sometimes but I don't exactly advertise my presence there. Plus, living at camp was just so … constricted.

I stared up at the ceiling of my room. It was made of black marble like everything else in the room. Hades was a rich god after all and being his son does have benefits. Sighing I dragged myself out of bed and shot a glance at the clock. 7.00 pm. Time to get work.

When I came down to live in the Underworld after the Second Titan War, my father had been more than happy to accept me. He even went as far as to giving me special duties in this place. The gesture seemed sincere but I suspected that he was trying to make up for the past. For Bianca. For my mom. Whatever.

I made my way to the entrance to the Underworld. One of my duties was to check up Cerberus. Since Annabeth spent some quality time with him that dog had seemed to develop an obsession with small little spit covered red balls.

Half way there I was intercepted by a skeleton messenger.

"Ghost king" It bowed deeply. There's a message for you" I stopped surprised.

"A message? For me?" I repeated. That didn't happen very often.

"Yes. From a half blood Annabeth. She's waiting in the lounge." Annabeth? I thanked the messenger I rushed to the lounge which was where all IM's to the Underworld were usually directed. Annabeth would never call me if it wasn't important. She and Percy both knew that I didn't do small talk.

I burst into the lounge. Annabeth's figure was clearly visible in a simmering rainbow. I skidded to a halt at the sight of her.

"Annabeth?" I couldn't conceal the shock in my voice. It must have been pretty obvious on my face too. Annabeth looked like she had aged several centuries. There were deep purple bags under her eyes. Her face was pale. Her hair was in complete disarray. But what surprised me the most were her eyes. Annabeth's usually stormy and analyzing eyes looked huge in her pale face and were filled with sadness. "What's wrong?"

"Nico" Her voice was hoarse, as though she had been crying. "Nico. Percy's missing."

"What?" My mind couldn't seem to register her words.

"For three days now. We thought he went off to visit Tyson or maybe Sally but they hadn't heard from him either."

Percy was missing. This is bad. This is worse than bad. This is horrible. I grasped at the first possibility that my mind offered.

"Rachel?" My voice came out as a whisper. I tried again. "How about Rachel?"

Annabeth shook her head sadly. "She arrived here yesterday. She hasn't got anything either."

I sank into a nearby chair. "What are we going to do?" Percy was gone. Missing. Vanished. To my surprise, this had a deeper impact than I expected. Percy had been a brother I never had, and probably never will have. He had believed me. Now he's gone. "C'mon Annabeth! There has to be something!"

She looked at me with those sad eyes. "Chiron forbid any of us from leaving camp, in case – you know" Her voice broke. I knew what she meant. In case what took Percy was out to the rest of us too. In my mind, I saw a horrible monster staring at Camp and licking its jaws; just waiting for its next treat to come out of the boundaries.

I threw my hands up, what was wrong with Annabeth? "Since when have you listened to Chiron's orders? Especially where Percy's involved?"

Annabeth's eyes teared up. There was something in her face that hinted that she was in more pain that she let on. Broken. She was broken, I realized.

"Annabeth." She must have heard the pity in my voice for she pulled herself together. All traces of tears and sadness disappeared behind an iron mask of strength.

"Anyway" Annabeth went on in a flat voice. I admired her strength. Even now she wasn't willing to give up her pride. "I IM-ed to ask if you've - seen him." Her voice broke.

"No Percy didn't come to see me. The last time I saw him was during that trip to get that child of Ares in Ohio." Annabeth glared at me. I wondered what I did wrong.

"That wasn't what I meant" I stared at her clueless until her meaning sank in.

"Oh. _Oh_. No, no he isn't here. My father would've have- I haven't- No-he isn't here." It was a relive to say the words. Annabeth relaxed slightly when I confirmed that her boyfriend wasn't dead. For a moment I felt another annoying stab of self-pity. The only time someone called me was to check if one of their friends had died. Then I gave myself a mental shake- Percy was missing and I was wasting time thinking about myself.

"Thank you Nico." She said softly. I nodded wordlessly. "Maybe you could come here-?" I knew what she wanted. I could come there and help her to find Percy. I was the only half-blood who came and went from Camp freely.

I was saved from having to decide between staying here with the dead or going to a place where I wasn't exactly welcome by another messenger. It was one of those upper class messengers who worked directly with my father.

The skeleton's voice was cold and uncaring when it spoke. "Your father wants to see you. Now."

I exchanged dark looks with Annabeth. My father and I didn't exactly have the perfect father-son relationship.

"I'll try to get something out of him before coming. " I was determine to pitch in somehow. Seeing Annabeth fall into pieces was hard; she was usually so strong. Annabeth nodded weakly. She seemed to be miles away.

"Come soon." I heard her reply. Then she was gone.

I turned to the messenger. Somehow, despite having no skin whatsoever, the look it gave me seemed disapproving. Sighing, I walked to the throne room, my mind in a complete mess. Percy was missing. Was he hiding from someone? Or something? Was on a secret quest? Or had he been kidnapped?

I strode into the throne room without knocking. My father was having a conversation with someone. Before I could see who it was, he dismissed him or her with the flick of his hand. I did catch his last words though. "I'll get him on it right away" I wondered if the 'him' was me.

"Nico" My father turned and surveyed me critically, taking in my appearance from my dark jeans and black Walking Dead t-shirt to my mussed up hair, black combat boots and my sword which was disguised as a large silver ring on my index finger. His expression wasn't exactly disapproving-it was more like he was amused. To my relief, Persephone's throne was empty. It was summer, I realized with a jolt. Strange how fast time seems to past down here.

"Do you anything about Percy?" I shot the question at him. I figured that if I didn't give him time to think I might get a straight answer out of him for once. Unfortunately, I was wrong.

"No. Nico, you know I can't-"He began in a tired voice.

"Oh c'mon! No one knows what happened to him! Did he run away? Was he kidnapped?" I pressed on, desperate for some answers.

Hades nodded. "He is being held against his will, yes" The simple statement sent my mind whirling. Somehow someone or something had kidnapped the most powerful demigod in what a hundred years.

"Who did it? Where is he?"

"Nico-"My father had a pained look on his face.

"What? Why can't you tell me?" I felt my anger rising.

"Because," My father sighed. "The gods don't know." My jaw hit the floor.

"What?"

"No one's seen him, Nico. Not even the gods." I didn't say anything. I couldn't. Hearing that the gods did not know something was like Grover saying he didn't like enchiladas. "I'm sorry" My father's apology sounded genuine. I nodded and began turning away when his voice pulled me back again. "But that wasn't why I called you here"

"Oh?" I looked at him questioningly.

"I have a quest, of sorts, for you" This really got my attention. I had never been on a quest before.

"You are to go find a demigod and bring her to Camp Half Blood" Disappointment coursed through me. My first quest was something I had done countless times before. With Percy. I felt sick.

"No thanks, dad. I'll pass." I turned away again.

"It wasn't a request" My father's voice was cold now. I slowly faced him again. "You are to go find this demigod. Bring her to Camp. And then you can join the search for that son of Poseidon." His voice signaled no arguments. I tried anyway.

"What's so special about this half-blood that a normal satyr can't get her?" Even to my own ears, I sounded like a bratty child.

My father sighed. I could tell he wasn't in the mood for arguing with me. "It is a special request from her godly parent, Nico." I opened my mouth but he cut me off before I could protest further. "Just do it. Do it and I'll release some information on your friend. The one's that's missing."

"That's blackmail-but I'll do it." I added hastily.

"Good." Looking pleased, my father conjured a hologram of sorts in front of me. "Her name is Vanessa. She's currently in Maine. Here take this" He handed me a gold ring in the shape of a dolphin. "This will keep you tuned to her location" I took it wordlessly. Her parent, which ever god or goddess it was, must be important. I studied the hologram, committing the girl's features to memory. She was cute, I realized. Long brown hair, eyes that were a deep mesmerizing bluish gray, and a surprisingly vulnerable mouth. She had tanned skin, the kind that Aphrodite girls would kill to have.

"And Nico?" I looked at my father, hoping he didn't guess what exactly was on my mind. "Time is of the essence." I nodded and walked out the grand doors. Looking back, I always wondered whether I should hate my father for that quest or thank him.

**AN: I am sorry for taking my original story off so abruptly. This is a rewrite and I promise Alva, Vanessa and Connor will be back! I will try to update as frequently as possible. To my previous readers, who would have guessed this by now, this story isn't exactly the same but I promise I won't dissapoint! This is dedicated to Emmarina Aniramme (check out her stories; they are awesome) and Vanessa BlueBlood. PM me if you have any questions. Review please! CCs are welcome!**


	2. Vanessa: The Earth Lady

**Chapter 2. Vanessa: The Earth Lady.**

I was standing on the edge of a cliff at least 50 feet above the sea. Slowly, I moved even closer to the drop and looked down. The sea splashed against the rocks below me. Its briny smell made me feel giddy with joy. Looking up, I drank in the spectacular sight of the water stretching on and on before me as far as I could see. Seagulls swooped in and out of the water, their dinner clenched tightly in their claws. Feeling sorry for the poor unsuspecting fish, I made a silent promise never to eat fish, or any kind of sea food for that matter.

I looked down at the drop before me. It's probably dangerous, maybe even life threatening, I thought. Taking in a deep gulp of air, I jumped.

Down, I went. I moved so fast every else was a blur. I think I might have scared a few sea gulls too, judging from the agitated squawks around me. The sea spiraled upwards to me faster and faster and I think I might have screamed but the sound was whipped away by the wind. Stretching my arms before me, I braced myself for the impact.

I landed in the sea with an all mighty splash. I felt no pain, only a deep joy at returning to where I belonged once more. My skin dissolved and I became one with sea. I _was_ the sea, the sea was me. I knew every salty drop of water, every patch of sand, every school of fish. Silently willing the currents to propel me forward, I moved further and further from land and into deeper waters. Here, the sea was peaceful. There was only an occasional fish disturbed the waters. I let go and the waves pushed me back to land.

Once I reached shallower waters I stood up. To my surprise, darkness had fallen. The last rays of Sun were quickly disappearing, giving way for the Moon to rule the night. I stretched out my arms before me. I noted dully that my skin was transparent except for the occasionally ripple. As soon as stepped out of the water, it returned to normal again. Although I just spent the whole day in the water, not a drop of water could be seen on my person.

That, I finally decided was definitely not normal. But what could I say? It was the only life I had ever known. I didn't remember how long I had been on this beach, it could have been a day or maybe even a year. I knew that it a small, and probably insignificant, stretch of beach somewhere along the coast of Maine. Right now, it was all I knew. It was my own little corner of the universe. I couldn't care less about where exactly Maine was or anything else except for the sand between my toes and the moonlit sea before me. I didn't bother to think about how who I was and where I came from. I am Vanessa, fourteen year old cliff jumper. That's enough for me. I was free, and that's all that matters.

I wandered lazily along the length of my beach. The moonlight illuminated the area, throwing bringing everything into a clearer focus. Things that usually seemed normal during the day seemed to have retained a magical quality. I felt like I was standing in the middle of a painting.

Suddenly, a twig cracked. That little sound made me realize how quiet everything else was. The birds have settled in for the night and even the waves had gone silent. It was like a blanket had been thrown over my beach, muffling every sound. A shiver ran down my spine and I was gripped by an irrational fear. Shaking my head, I told myself to stop being silly. So what if the night was a little quiet? There was probably no one for miles around. Of course it's quiet. Jeez, get a grip,

Another twig cracked in the forest. Okay, maybe this place was more densely populated than I thought. I stepped closer to the forest that made a ring around my beach.

"Hello?" I called out. My voice came as a shock to myself. I didn't remember ever using it. A voice in the back of my head was telling me to run. I ignored it and walked into the forest. Immediately, all traces of moonlight vanished. There were only shadows. Deep, dark shadows that seemed to breed fear. I swallowed and called out again "Anybody here? Can you try not to give me a coronary?"

There was a soft sound behind me, like a laugh. I couldn't move. My legs were rooted to the spot and my breath came on short bursts. I heard the sound again, only closer. It was definitely a laugh. It was low and almost seductive. I had that annoying feeling that someone was watching me but I still couldn't move. I was paralyzed by fear. My legs felt like they were sinking deeper and deeper into the ground. Somehow, I managed to move my head. Looking down, I let out a gasp of surprise. My legs _had_ been sinking. Earth had covered them up to my ankles. I struggled and tried to pull them out but that only made me sink deeper. I pulled again with as much strength I could muster. I only succeeded in losing my balance and landed on the forest floor with a loud thump.

I let my breath whoosh out and thumped the forest floor angrily with one hand. Suddenly, I froze, listening intently. I had heard something like a sigh that sounded very much like the laugh I had heard. Straining my ears hard, I swore I heard something but when I refocused, I could only hear the blood pumping in my ears. Then something moved in the corner of my eye.

I turned my head around so fast it almost snapped. No one was there. "Who's there?" I called out. My voice echoed around the forest eerily. When no one answered, I redoubled my efforts. The earth would not budge no matter how much I scratched and clawed at it. My movements had a kind of frantic energy to it. My hands were shaking. I was panicking I realized.

"_Vanessa, why do you try so hard?"_

I screamed. The voice was dark and earthy somehow. It didn't sound disembodied; in fact, it sounded like it had a body directly behind me. I turned around as far as my trapped legs would allow, my breath hitching in my throat.

There was a woman standing directly behind me in a patch of moonlight. In the silver rays of light that illuminated her figure, she looked ethereal or otherworldly. Her eyes were a mossy green. I looked down and saw that her legs rose directly out of a thick patch of greenery, as though she was part of the earth.

Her dress was the same green as her eyes, and her skin was chocolaty brown. She continued, "You can give up, you know. Skip the pain, the heartbreak, the sense of not knowing . . ." Her voice was hypnotic and I couldn't tear my eyes off her although I had no idea what was she saying. "You can just sleep it away. Sleep, Vanessa."

My eyelids suddenly felt heavy. They drifted shut obediently and my breathing slowed. My heart — which had been beating a tattoo onto my ribs — began beating so slow I barely felt alive. I sunk onto my knees. I knew this shouldn't be happening, but I couldn't seem to fight it. "No…" I muttered halfheartedly, knowing as the beauty leeched out of the world that I couldn't stop it.

"Don't resist. Just rest." The woman's voice was stronger now, as though she was sapping the strength out of me and into herself. I knew then that I was dying but I was powerless to stop it. "Yes, that's right . . ." Her voice was filled with a deep satisfaction that bordered on pleasure, and the fact that she was enjoying my death was enough to give me strength. I hated this woman, whoever she was. Not only was she trying to kill me, she just added to the list of questions that I already had. But unlike the rest of them, she didn't have to be there. I felt around for some kind of weapon on the ground and heard the woman laugh.

"How can you fight the Earth, Vanessa? Oh you are spirited one, no doubt about it. But even your gods didn't break me; I doubt you can even come close." She laughed again, throaty and seductive. I heard the branches around me rustle and they seemed to close in on me. The earth was sucking me in deeper and deeper. The woman began chanting in a language that seemed familiar. Her voice threatened to lull me back to sleep, but my head was clearer now. I could hear some animal out there that was moving closer and closer as her chanting grew louder. Now or never, I thought to myself.

My fingers closed around something hard. Barely thinking about what I was doing, I brought the thing up and yelled at the woman, "Get out of here! You do not belong!" I channeled all my anger and frustration into throwing the hard object I was holding. The woman just batted it away laughing. Tears began flowing down my cheeks. I longed for the freedom I had felt before. Now I was trapped by the Earth and there was an animal, a large one, coming closer every second.

"Good bye, Vanessa." The woman laughed throatily again. "I shall return to my slumber but soon, I will return for the rest." She turned away. At that precise moment, the world exploded. A monster emerged from the trees bellowing loudly. It had the head of a bull but the torso of a man. I screamed again as a brilliant flash of light filled my vision. Terrified, I stopped fighting and gave in to the shadows that had threatened had overwhelm me before. As I sank into their cold embrace, I swore I saw a girl with a silver sword attacking the man-bull. Then, I was gone.

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews and alerts I got! This is the first OC in my story. What do you think?**


	3. Alva: Search and Rescue The Hard Way

**AN: Thank you my reviewers. I'd like to apologize for not putting the POV of each chapter before beginning it. I've already included it in the name of each chapter. In this chapter is last of the OC's in this story which actually be narrating. There might be a few other OC's but they're just minor characters. At least for now.**

…

**Chapter 3. Alva: Search and Rescue; The Hard Way.**

A band of street kids were warming their hands over a small fire in a dark alley way. I had been tracking them for a few miles now. Dropping to a half crouch, I hid in the dark shadows that surrounded them. I didn't want to do this but I had to. I'm a street kid after all; I always had been. We learnt a long time ago that the easiest way to survive was the best way. I had my eye on a whole pack of food they had stolen from a grocery store in the next town.

Watching the leader of their band warily, I inched closer to the fire. The whole lot of them at hard faces and stony gazes; like those kids who came from hard lives and ran away because it was easier than living with their abusive parents. I should know how that felt. I had been through it.

Pushing dark thoughts of my past away, I muttered a few words under my breath, careful to keep well away from the fire. Immediately, the fire flared up at least ten feet into the air. The kids let out yelps of surprise. When the fire didn't die down, they stood up and began shouting meaningless words. I egged the fire on and soon the kids backed away. Now for the final touch.

"_επίθεση_!" I hissed. The fire exploded, seemingly towards the kids who panicked and ran away, leaving their food behind, which was, of course what I wanted.

"_Αρκετά__,__φωτιά_" I muttered and immediately the ruby flames disappeared. Darkness settled around me and I slinked up to the gold mine those kids had left behind. My fingers shook as I grabbed a few loaves of bread and stuffed them into my pack. Apples, biscuits and chips. It wasn't much but it was the first meal I had in three days. I preferred to steal from thieves to avoid attracting attention. It was safer, as whenever I stole I risked alerting mortals to the presence of magic.

Once I had taken everything useful from the pile, I set of to the safety of a forest that was nearby. I was in the rural areas of Maine where no one ever ventured outdoors after darkness. The town was nothing more than a few clusters of houses and a school. Everything here looked so safe and cozy that it was hard to believe that there could be anything dangerous here. However, I knew too well that appearances can be deceiving. I looked over my shoulder constantly. It was quiet. Too quiet. Usually, it was at these places where monsters tracked down a demigod for dinner.

Nothing. An uneasy silence hung over the area. Every step I took sounded unnaturally loud and my heart was pounding so loud that I was sure a monster could track me down just by the sound of it. My sixth sense that I had come to rely on all these years was sending tendrils of fear down my spine. Something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong.

At the fringes of the forest, I paused. The silence of the night had a strange quality too. It felt like the calm before a storm. My suspicions were confirmed when I heard a loud bellow behind me. I wheeled around just in time to see a Minotaur rushing towards me at full speed. It bellowed again when it saw me. My eyes widened. The thing had come out of nowhere and I was rooted to the spot for a second. The bull rushed closer, and closer. Instinctively, I threw myself out of its way, pulling my silver sword out of its sheath. My mind churned out various possibilities, each wilder than the last, to discern where in the world had that monster came from. To my surprise, the Minotaur rushed past me, ignoring me completely. It barely even turned its head to look at me. At that precise moment, I heard a scream from somewhere within the heart of the forest. It was the direction the Minotaur had rushed off to.

Holding my sword carefully in my right hand, I ran after the Minotaur. Someone was in trouble. Possibly a demigod. Deeper and deeper I ran into the forest. Soon, even the thinnest rays of moonlight were swallowed up by the trees. I was running in absolute darkness. Thank the gods that the Minotaur had cleared a path for me.

Soon I emerged into a patch of moonlight that seemed unnaturally bright in the infinite darkness of the forest. I saw the Minotaur rear up above a girl that was covering before it on the forest floor. The girl screamed again, a sound identical to one I heard before. I saw something moving at the corner of my eye but paid it no heed. My mind went blank. All of my attention was trained on the damn bull and the girl below it.

Focusing, I cried out "_Φως, τυφλή ότι ταύρος_!" as loud as I could. A bright light flashed before the Minotaur and it bellowed again, blinded. Taking advantage of the moment, I took two steps back and ran towards the Minotaur at full speed. Vaulting over it, I thrust my sword into its weak point at the bottom of its chin. For a second, I saw the Minotaur glowing red eyes which were filled with a blind, all-consuming fury. Then it exploded into dust and silence fell again.

I landed on the forest floor on my knees, panting. For a moment there was no other sound in the forest. Then the girl beside me groaned. I retreated to a safe distance and watched her. She didn't seem to be a threat. Quite the opposite in fact. She looked scared and vulnerable. Slowly, the girl opened her eyes. She took in her surrounding slowly. There was a frightened look on her face.

I got up from the tree I was hiding behind and approached her deliberately, like I would a spooked animal. I snapped a few twigs on purpose to alert her to my presence. The girl whirled around to face me and screamed. I winced. The sound was high pitched and surprisingly annoying. When she saw me, relief spread over her features. She smiled shyly, as though apologizing for the scream.

"Um, hello." She began awkwardly. I nodded back. "Did you see that thing? It was gonna kill me I think. It was some kind of half man, half bull. And that lady! She was –"The girl broke off suddenly. She was staring at her feet. To my surprise, she looked fearful again. "She was going to kill me." Her voice was hoarse.

Tears began rolling down her cheeks. They glittered like diamonds before landing on the forest floor. I was frozen in place. For the first time in my life I had no idea what to do. The girl when on crying, the shoulders shaking. Making a split second decision, I knelt beside her and began rubbing her back gently. I didn't know why but it seemed to be helping. Gradually, her sobs faded and she looked up at me again, her tear tracks shining in the moonlight.

"Sorry. You must think I'm crazy. First raving on about man-bulls and homicidal ladies and then crying. The name's Vanessa and I'm usually not this emotional. I think" Vanessa, I realized, spoke very quickly. She smiled and held out her hand to me. I shook it. There was an awkward pause when she waited for my name. When I remained silent, she dropped her hand, looking at my face strangely. I shrugged it off easily. My face, eyes and hair did tend to attract strange looks from demigods. I was used to it. I had freaky eyes and hair that changed colors; from blue to green to black and so on. It made me look like a walking chemistry experiment and made blending in impossible.

"Did you see it?" Vanessa asked suddenly. Seeing the questioning look on my face, she continued. "The man-bull I mean." I wondered why she kept calling it that.

'The Minotaur." I corrected. Vanessa looked surprised.

"Minotaur? Isn't that like-"Here she paused, trying to remember something. When she spoke again her tone had changed completely. "Greek mythology." She spoke the words softly and somehow joyfully. I couldn't take it anymore. This girl was too confusing. Closing my eyes, I stretched my mind and touched hers tentatively. Immediately, colors filled the darkness behind my lids. I learnt everything that I happened to this girl. I saw what she saw. I felt what she felt. When I tried to learn more about her past, I found that my way was blocked. There was a slippery barrier that hid all the memories of her past.

I opened my eyes again and met Vanessa's, which were a surprising blue-gray. Her voice trembled slightly when she spoke. "You were in my mind." It wasn't a question. I nodded. She scrambled away from me, her eyes wide with fear. "What are you?" She hurled the words at me.

I had just about enough of Vanessa's bizarre mood swings. Opening my palms to show her that I meant no harm, I met her gaze calmly. When I spoke, I used a low voice that would soothe even the wildest animal. "I'm no different from you."

"Yes, you are!" She screamed. So much for soothing. "I can't see what other people are thinking! I don't have-"I cut her off before she began describing all of the abnormalities I possessed.

"But you have powers. Things that make you different." I shot back. Her gaze dropped. She knew full well that I had been into her mind and denying it would be pointless.

Vanessa wrapped her arms around her knees. She looked so defenseless that it made my heart hurt. "What are we?" Her voice was no more than a husky whisper. I took the 'we' to be a sign that we were making progress. I had no doubt that this girl was a demigod, possibly a powerful one. For some reason, I felt like it was my duty to explain the facts to her.

"You're a demigod" I said simply. "A half blood. Half human, half Greek god. Or goddess. "I surprised to see no sign of resistance from her. It was almost like she felt the truth of my words. I decided it was time to introduce myself.

"I'm Alva, daughter of Hecate, goddess of magic" I said. I tried my best to keep the venom out of my voice. But judging from the startled look on Vanessa's face, I failed miserably.

"Magic?" She asked, disbelief coloring her voice. I decided it was time for a demonstration.

Standing up, I cupped my hands together and channeled all my power to the space between my hands. When I spoke, every word was clear and echoed in the woods. "_Προστατεύστε__αυτόν τον τομέα__. __Δώστε μας__τη ζεστασιά__. __Δώστε μας__το φως__. __Δώστε μας__την ειρήνη_. "A spark appeared in my cupped hands. It expanded to fill the space around Vanessa and me. Immediately, the chilliness of the night disappeared. The space around us was suffused with light and now felt warm and cozy. There was a circle of sparks around us, around three feet in diameter. I knew now that no monster could see or track us although we had a clear view of the world outside.

I turned to look at Vanessa who was staring at the shield, as I liked calling it, with wonder. She reached out and touched one of the sparks. It glittered slightly but otherwise remained in place. I almost laughed out loud at the look of relief on Vanessa's face.

"You saw the monster back there?" I asked her. She nodded. "This will protect us from the rest of them." Vanessa's mouth flopped open and she stared at me, panic evident in her eyes.

"Hang on a second. The rest of them? But you killed that one. The Minotaur thing." She tacked out the 'thing' hastily like she was determined to sound casual. I let out a humorless laugh.

"There are thousands more like them out there, everywhere." Vanessa looked sick.

"What am I going to do?" She had that helpless look on her face again. For a second, I despised this girl. Between her helplessness and her mood swings, she was never going to survive. Then I reprimanded myself, remembering that she had just been introduced to this world the hard way. Who wouldn't panic?

"You are sticking with me till we get you to Camp." I blinked, surprised at my own words. Did I really want the responsibility of getting this girl to camp, where she could learn how _not_ to get herself eaten? Yes, I decided. I did. Something about her reminded me of myself.

Vanessa looked even more confused than before. "Camp? What camp?" She sounded suspicious. Good. She was learning.

My voice was bitter when I explained. "Camp Half Blood is a safe place for all half-bloods" Except me. "That's where you'll learn to use your powers, if you have any, and fight monsters. All the children of the gods go there." Vanessa looked at me enquiringly. I knew what was coming and looked away.

"Why aren't you there?" Because my mother betrayed the gods. Because I don't want to be trapped. Because I'm a freak. Because I murdered a demigod. Take your pick.

"Long story" My voice was flat. Vanessa didn't look like she believed me. I didn't care. "Go to sleep. The sooner you get there, the better for everyone."

"_You_?" Vanessa asked. I shot her a 'duh' look and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. You." I turned away.

"What about you?" Gods, didn't this girl _get_ it.

"I'll keep doing whatever I usually do." I faced her, my voice getting louder by the second. "This!" I gestured at the sparks all around me. "I'm sorry if it doesn't please you!" Vanessa looked scared.

"-I didn't mean that-"Her voice was shaky and apologetic.

"Yeah, whatever." Reaching into my pack, I took out my sleeping bag and tossed it towards her. She caught it in a deft move. "Sleep." Vanessa looked like she was about to ask what was I going to sleep on but she stopped herself.

"Uhh- I'm kinda hungry." She peeked at me from under my eyelids like she was scared I'll go pyscho again. I grunted and tossed her a loaf of bread and a few apples. Mentally, I composed a list of supplies I had to get. What I had now was barely enough for one, much less two people.

Although I sat facing away from her, I could feel Vanessa's gaze on me as she ate.

"It doesn't matter you know." I glanced at her. Will this kid ever stop surprising me?

"What?" I sounded as clueless as I felt.

"What happened to you. It doesn't matter anymore." Her eyes looked old and wise beyond her years. For the second time that day, I had no idea what to do. So I just grunted and turned away again. Soon sleep claimed me.

I dreamt of my mother came and took me away. I dreamt a black haired boy was walking towards Kronos, a ship loomed behind him. No matter how much I begged he wouldn't turn back. Finally I dreamt of a blue eyed boy with brown hair telling me it was going to be okay.

For some reason, I believed him.

**AN: The next chapter will be Connor. Then it'll be back to Nico again. So, how was it?**

**Greek translations:**

*****_** επίθεση**___**(****Attack)**

*****_** Αρκετά**__**,**____**φωτιά**___**(Enough fire)**

_*** Φως, τυφλή ότι ταύρος **_**(Light blind that bull)**

_*****__**Προστατεύστε**____**αυτόν τον τομέα**__**. **__**Δώστε μας**____**τη ζεστασιά**__**. **__**Δώστε μας**____**το φως**__**. **__**Δώστε μας**____**την ειρήνη**_**.**

**(****Protect****this area****. ****Give us****the warmth****. ****Give us****light.****Give us****peace.****)**


	4. Connor:Freaks,Tweaks and Shrieks

**AN: I changed the name of the story! I'm sorry for the inconvenience caused!**

**Chapter 4. Connor: Freaks, Tweaks and Shrieks.**

Camp Half Blood in the summer was hot. The rays of the summer sun was beat down our backs, making us sweat profusely. The Camp was the place-to-be for demigods in the summer and was bustling with campers, new and old. Campers greeted each other with yells, happy to see their friends all in one piece and Clarisse was already leading a bunch of newbies to the toilets. I shuddered, remembering my own 'initiation' by Clarisse.

"Hurry, Connor!" Travis hissed from behind me. We were crawling back to our cabin from the back of Demeter's after having 'redecorated' their cabin with some supplies we borrowed from the Aphrodite cabin's store room- which looked more like a shopping complex if you asked me. The sheer number of new cabins made sneaking around easier and the large rose bushes around Cabin Four provided good cover. Something Travis apparently didn't realize. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised; I am the smarter brother after all.

"Jeez, I'm going! What's with you, dude?" I hissed back. He didn't bother to answer my question preferring instead to check our surroundings, making sure no one was watching us. No one was. I rolled my eyes. I didn't know why he was so uptight. It was like his clothes were too tight instead of mine.

Unfortunately, the Aphrodite cabin cursed us after a particularly awesome prank we played on them with the help of the Eris cabin. My clothes became two sizes too small no matter how many times I changed them. It made me feel like a geek. Travis was luckier. He only had permanent makeup on his face that made him look like a clown. He was one in the first place, so what difference did it make? He didn't have to live in fear of ripping his pants. In public.

"Con-ner!" He pushed me forwards. Gosh, what was wrong with him? Sure, we're playing a prank. On the Demeter cabin. For which Katie would probably hunt us down and kill us. Literally. But still we had done worse before. Travis shoved me again, interrupting my train of thought.

"Okay, okay!" I inched forward and suddenly we saw a truly spectacular view. Katie Gardner and Jenna St. Croix – which I'm told means St. Cross- the new head counselor for the Aphrodite cabin, were glaring daggers at each other in front of Katie's cabin. Man, if looks could kill those girls would have sent each other to Hades before you could say steal.

"Well, it's not my fault that someone saw your horrible taste in decorations and redecorated your cabin. " Jenna was sneering. Her voice was loud and dripping with malice. She looked like she just stepped off a TV screen. She had long lustrous blonde hair that reached her waist; every follicle of it was in place. Her nails were manicured and painted shocking pink. When I say shocking, I mean _shocking_. Jenna had on clothes that were probably stylish but looked more uncomfortable than my currently too tight ones. Her face was perfect right down to her glossy lips and bright blue eyes. Jenna St Croix, I decided, was a living, breathing Barbie. She looked pretty – and lifeless. "It was about time anyway." Her mean voice surprised me. Jenna was usually quite nice to everyone. Now, she looked downright evil; anger twisting her usually perfect face. For a second I thought I saw her eyes turn green but as quickly as it came, the green faded away.

I stopped and pointed the scene out to Travis when he protested. We settled down and began watching. This was even better than pranking Percy and Annabeth. Travis looked worried but I was grinning. Our plan worked faster than I thought it would.

"Very funny, Jenna." Katie's voice was calmer and more controlled. Her jet black hair was hanging loose around her shoulders. Her brown eyes were wide and accusing. She looked like Jenna's total opposite. She wore jeans that were streaked with dirt and a loose Camp Half Blood T-shirt. "We know it was you. We get what you're saying but please, just please, remove that hor- I mean, take all that stuff away. You're not doing us any favors" Katie tugged the ends of her hair, looking worried. I saw Travis follow the gesture with admiring eyes.

Frowning, I opened my mouth to ask him why in Hades was he staring at Katie like she was wearing Aphrodite's magical belt. What was it called again? A bridle? No, a girdle. Jenna's voice brought my attention back to the little spat before us. It was quite funny. I wished I had popcorn. This was better than TV.

"Now listen hear, Dirt Girl" Jenna walked – or rather, twitched, towards Katie and poked a finger in her chest. "I- that is, we didn't do anything. I was just searching for some stuff of ours when I heard about your new 'decorations'. _Comprendre__?_" Now, speaking French was just way over the top but Katie managed to stay cool.

"Then, someone must have set us up." Katie's voice had changed. She looked around with narrow eyes, her gaze passing over our hiding place.

"Uh-oh" I breathed. Travis, needless to say, freaked.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I rolled my eyes again.

"Are you deaf, moron? Gardner suspects something. Let's scat." We scrambled from our hiding places but Jenna's next words froze us in place.

"Oh, you're so quick to throw the blame on someone else, aren't you?" Jenna threw her head back and laughed. Her perfect teeth flashed in the midday sun. The sound of her laugh attracted the attention of a few other campers. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Jenna was accusing Katie of stealing. But I pushed on anyway. We have to get away fast or we'll be discovered. Travis had other ideas. He scrambled through the bushes towards Katie. I caught the tail of his shirt and pulled him back.

"What in Dad's name do you think you're doing?" I hissed. Travis looked at me with glazed eyes. I shook his shoulders a little to get my point across.

"But she's blaming her." I had no doubt who the 'her' was.

"Yeah, so? It wouldn't be the first time we found a scapegoat" I shot back.

"But its Katie" This seemed to give my idiot of a brother resolve and he pushed me away, heading towards the two girls who were still bickering. Jenna had backed Katie into the wall of her cabin. Katie was listening to Jenna ranting on about something with a perplexed look on her face.

Fortunately, the camp alarm sounded, freezing Travis in his tracks. The alarm had been one of the latest additions to camp. After the war, Chiron decided that we needed something to warn all campers of an attack wherever they were. To put it simply, the alarm was very loud and very annoying. But it did its job though. All the campers began rushing towards the mess hall. I joined the, but Travis kept running towards Katie. Grabbing her hand, Travis pulled her away from Jenna who was looking at the two of us with a calculating look in her eyes.

"C'mon Travis!" I called over my shoulder. Merging into the crowd easily, I ran towards the mess hall, out stripping everyone else. Hermes kids had always been good runners. Travis, who was still dragging Katie, and I reached the mess hall and ran towards Chiron and Annabeth who were already there. They looked grim, I realized. Their faces reminded me of the day they told us that Luke was a traitor and was trying to bring Kronos back. In other words, this is bad. Very bad.

"'Sup, Annabeth?' I asked. Looking around, I added "Where's Perce?"

"Missing" Annabeth's voice was flat and emotionless. Her face was hard but her eyes were burning with anger. Travis and Katie looked shocked and I probably didn't look to cool anyway. For a second I thought Annabeth was kidding but one look at her face told us the truth. We let loose a babble of questions; how, when, what, why but Annabeth ignored all of us. Raising her voice, she spoke to all the campers who had gathered in the hall by then. "Demigods!" She called, her voice filled with passion. The campers immediately fell silent, struck by the power of Annabeth's voice. "What would you do if one of us was missing?"

The answer was instantaneous. "Find them!" chorused the campers. I had no idea where Annabeth was going with this. This was beyond surprising. This was scary. Percy. Percy was missing. Percy the most powerful demigod since the civil war was missing. Percy the hero of the Second Titan War was missing. Percy. Annabeth plowed on.

"What would you do if the person who fought for us, who asked that all the gods be treated equally, who is the reason every one of you have been claimed, was missing? What would you do if Perseus Jackson was missing?" Annabeth's voice had risen to a shout. Her words fell like blocks of stones on the campers who were now silent. When no one answered, Annabeth raised her arms and shouted. "What would you do demigods?" The look on her face was scary-she looked angry and determined at the same time. She looked like a person with nothing to lose, I realized.

"What are you getting at Annabeth?" Clarisse called out of the crowd. The other campers looked at her expectantly for an answer. I realized that Chiron had been quiet throughout the entire exchange. I looked up at him. Chiron met my eyes steadily. He looked old – the lines on his face deeper than ever- and so infinitely sad. There was something else too, another emotion flitting about the edges his face. Guilt, I realized. Chiron looked guilty. Just then Annabeth dropped the bomb.

"Percy is missing." All hell broke loose. Campers were yelling over each other, asking every question imaginable, and some girls even broke down in tears. The head counselors of all the cabins were shouldering their way to us with grim looked on their faces. Annabeth raised her hand and silence fell. Everyone was holding their breath staring at Annabeth. They looked scared. Scared at what will become of us now that our hero was gone. Will more of us disappear? Are we going to get him back?

"It has been three days now. Chiron, Rachel and me -" I looked up sharply when she mentioned Rachel and saw her in the shadows. She looked dazed. Dazed and weak like she just gave a prophecy. I got a very bad feeling. "have been IM-ing everyone close to him or acquainted to him in anyway. But…" Annabeth trailed off, looking at each and every one of us with a wild look in her eyes. "Will we stand for this, demigods?" Her voice had dropped to a whisper but it carried easily in the silent hall. "Will we let our hero be taken away without a fight?"

Her words spoke to something in me. Anger rose up and I stood up straight – ignoring my tight clothes- and said quietly. "No." Every demigod in Camp turned to look at me. I raised my voice. "No!" Annabeth smiled, her eyes met mine sending a wordless thanks. I nodded back.

The other campers took up the chant. "No, no, no, no!" Annabeth looked at Chiron smugly. Chiron still looked sad though. He stepped forward and clapped his hands for silence. We looked at him eagerly.

"No one, I repeat no one will leave camp." Chiron's voice was somber, like he was attending a funeral. Annabeth turned to him, giving him such a furious look that I was grateful that she was looking at Chiron like that and not me. Chiron, however, over rid our protests with a flick of his finger. His sad face made him looked scarier than ever. "Mr. D has gone to consult the gods. We all agree that this is no ordinary disappearance." Are disappearances ever ordinary? He wasn't making any sense. I wanted to go out and search for Percy. Why can't we? Percy can't be missing!

Annabeth stepped forward; she looked frustrated like she couldn't believe what Chiron was saying. Join the club. "Chiron, you heard them." She swept her hands out, showing Chiron all the campers that stood there with determined, sad and shocked faces. "They want to go! Let's search for him. Please." Chiron shook his head.

"You know the rules, Annabeth. No one leaves without a prophecy." Now, Chiron just sounded tired. We all looked at Rachel expectantly. I grinned. She had a prophecy. She just had it. C'mon Rachel! Show him! My mental cheers failed. Rachel just shook her head and said something in an undertone to Chiron. Then, she walked off. The rest of us stared at her, crushed. I couldn't believe it. She lied! She freaking lied to us!

But Chiron nodded like he expected nothing less. "It is done. All of you are to return to your activities." Seeing Annabeth's face, he added quietly. "Do you want to hurt more campers Annabeth?" Annabeth look taken aback at the question. I never heard Chiron talk to Annabeth that way before. She was like his adopted child. "I thought not." He turned and walked away.

Travis and I exchanged quick looks. We began making over way through the now disappointed campers to the cabin. Katie went with us and I saw that she and Travis were still holding hands. I felt alarmed. Travis and Katie? Katie Gardner? She who hated us since we decorated her cabin roof with chocolate bunnies? Which were absolutely delicious, by the way. Slowly, all the pieces of the puzzle fell into place. Travis's glazed expression whenever she's around. His reluctance to get her in trouble. I realized with a jolt that recently he had been gone from the cabin a lot too. Travis Stoll having a girlfriend? The idea was laughable. And yet…

I was distracted by the sight of Annabeth coming out of her cabin. Her eyes were puffy, like she had been crying. I stopped in surprised. Travis and Katie didn't notice, absorbed in an intense discussion of their own. I walked towards Annabeth cautiously. She raised her head when I got close and I gave an awkward half wave that made me feel even geekier than my stupid clothes.

"Hey Conner." She sounded normal despite her red rimmed eyes. "I was just informing Nico of – our problem." I nodded, not sure what to say. "I called Grover too. He'll be here as soon as possible."

"Annabeth!" I turned to see an Apollo camper; Claire something-or-another, running towards us like the Minotaur was after her. "Rachel just fainted! We don't know what happened! Come quick!"

Exchanging dark looks, Annabeth and I ran towards the direction Claire indicated. I got a sudden feeling of foreboding. More was coming, I realized. The question was, more of what?

**AN: Not exactly the best of my chapters I know. This is more of a beginning than anything else. I did drop a few hints though. Things will pick up in the next few chapters, I promise. Oh and for anyone who is curious, the prank Conner and Travis did was described in The Demigod Files. It's called the Golden Mango. I tweaked the details a little though. I apologize for the delay in publishing too, I had some home work to do regarding where this story is heading. I hope you like the new name!**


	5. Nico: Lapses and Rumors

**Chapter 5. Nico: Lapses and Rumors.**

The Junkyard of the Gods was streched out around me as far as I could see. Smashed chariots, shields, swords and other stuff that wasn't good enough for the mighty Olympians arranged in lopsided piles. The sun was setting in the horizon and the first stars were already appearing. I could already see the latest addition to the skies; the Huntress, the constellation Lady Artemis had created to honor Zoë Nightshade. The view from where I stood was captivating, enough to keep a normal person standing there drinking it all in for hours. But I was no normal person.

I stared at the grave stone, feeling the deep dark void in my heart grow larger. On the shiny black stone were curvy letters inscribed just the way Bianca liked it.

_**Bianca Di Angelo**_

_**(1935-2007)**_

_**Beloved Sister**_

_**Daughter of Hades**_

_**Hunter of Artemis**_

_**Died defending her friends from Talos's malfunctioning prototype**_

_**You shall always be remembered.**_

Placed at the foot of the stone were four things; Bianca's bow and arrows and hunting knives which she received when she left me to join the Hunters, her floppy green cap and a Mythomagic figurine of my father, Hades. I picked the figurine up. Hades had silver pieces of aluminum for eyes, dark black robes, and had a poor replica of his helm on his head. Obviously the whole thing looked nothing like the real god. My hands shook as I placed it back to its place and carefully picked up her green cap. Running it my hands through and I thought back to how she used to care for me; no matter how tired, sad and lonely she was and no matter how bratty I was being.

She loved me. I had truly believed that. But she left me. Stunned, I let the cap fall from my hand. She left. Nothing would ever, ever change that.

Turning away, I walked into a clump of shadows and wished myself away.

Lotus Hotel and Casino. A grand and expensive looking building that just screamed "Come in!' to the passersby, especially demigods. Even some of the mortals who are really only seeing a measly quarter of the real world stop and stare at the place. Sweet smelling flowers and a paved driveway led the way to the doors of the hotel. Butlers, chauffeurs and other fancy-looking people waved at everyone, smiling cheerily. The hotel looked utterly harmless.

It gave me the creeps.

Night had fallen and bright neon lights that hurt my eyes decorated the façade of the hotel. I hesitated at the front steps. Was this really worth it? Am I willing to risk another seventy years in this fancy hellhole just to check if Percy was here? Yes, I decided.

Taking a deep breath, I ran up the steps. One of those infernal butler people came up to see me, smiling so wide it must hurt and waving a bright green card. I ignored whatever he was babbling and went straight to the point.

"Have you seen this boy?" I asked, catching the guy by surprise. He seemed speechless for a moment, staring at the photograph I was now waving in his face. In the photo, Percy had his arms around Annabeth and they were both grinning stupidly and waving at the camera. It was taken right after the Second Titan War, two years ago.

Seemingly regaining his voice, the guy flashed me his pearly white teeth. "Maybe. It depends, I guess." His voice was smooth and slick, like and a business man.

"Depends on what?" I shot back, resisting the impulse to raise a skeletal army to trash the place.

"If you're going to take the card or not" My eyes were automatically drawn to the green card in his hands. Making a split second decision, I took in and looked at him, waiting for a proper answer. Impossible as it seems, his grin grew wider. "Enjoy looking around the place. I'm sure he's in here somewhere." Turning away, he disappeared into the crowd in the hotel, leaving me staring at him speechlessly. Then, I gritted my teeth and looked around, hoping to catch a glimpse of a boy with jet black hair and sea green eyes.

I saw kids from seemingly every era wearing their thumbs out on video games. I saw floor after floor of people all focused on their respective PlayStations, Game Boys and whatnot. Behind them, beautifully decorated bedrooms with king sized beds just waiting for someone to lay down on them. The place was exquisite. But I noticed that there were no windows and neither was there any sight of Percy.

It had been years since I saw this place again but I remembered everything. How excited Bianca and I were to be spending time in this wonderful place all by ourselves. The hours we spent jumping on the beds, stuffing our faces and of course, gaming. In spite of everything, I felt myself smile. It was dumb but I remembered Bianca more clearly here. Suddenly one of the endless games before me caught my eye. "Catch the Skeleton." Bianca and I spent hours challenging each other on that. My legs automatically carried me there. The green card in my hand hovered just above the slot we were supposed to insert it into.

No, I can't do this. Time was passing, I have to go.

Yes, I can. There's nothing wrong with taking a break. Just one round.

No. No! Percy. Remember Percy!

Bianca would want me to do this.

Just as I was about to slip the card in, the dolphin-shaped gold ring I wore on my right hand burned white-hot. I stumbled backwards with a cry, suddenly realizing what was I about to do and its consequences.

The other kids around me kept on playing their respective games. My eyes swept the crowd but no one seemed to have noticed my lapse. Suddenly, I saw a girl with dark hair and eyes staring at me from the other end of the room. Unlike the others, she was nowhere near a game. She was just standing there.

"Bianca" Her name escaped my lips in nothing more than a whisper. She turned and fled.

"No, wait!" I yelled. I ran after her, pushing bodies out of my way and ignoring their indignant cries. I saw glimpses of her now and then which spurred me onwards. All of a sudden I was outside. Las Vegas was alive and kicking. I looked around for the girl but she was nowhere to be found. Then, I drank the sights in. At least I was still in the same century.

I turned away from the damn hotel and ran to the street. Stopping a random passerby, I asked the date. I had to know how much time I had wasted with my stupidity. The lady I stopped seemed surprised but she told me the date anyway. My shoulders slumped with relief. Just a day. Nothing major. I thanked the lady and turned away.

Time is of the essence, my father had said. I hoped he wasn't watching me. But knowing my luck, he probably is. I shadow travelled to the first location my father gave me as soon as I found a convenient patch of darkness.

The night was silent. Moonlight filtered through the trees, illuminating the forest. I stood in the shadows cast by the trees above me, cursing. I had gone to the beach where, according to my father, I would find the girl. Nothing. I used the damn ring which led me here, to the heart of the forest surrounding the beach. Nothing! Just a few broken branches, probably from an animal.

I began pacing, wondering what to do now. The ring was unresponsive. I had no clue where to go to find this girl or even if she was still alive. I conjured up her image in my mind. Her bluish gray eyes. Her long brown hair. I knew it as well as I knew the back of my own hand. The only problem was: where is she?

I sighed and stared at the forest floor, frustrated. I found myself looking right at the hoof print of a cow. A very large cow. I knew that print. The Minotaur It was like someone had flicked a switch in my mind. I stared at the area around me. Each broken branch, each flattened bush took on new meaning. The girl, whoever she was, was attacked by the Minotaur. Crap, crap, crap! This is my fault! This girl might have died because of me.

Closing my eyes, I reached into the void, trying to sense a death. When I found that there had been none here recently. I opened my eyes and smiled. No human had died but a monster had been killed. The girl is tougher than I thought she would be.

Turning my attention to the ring, I waited for something, anything. All I got was a feeling of idiocy. The silence of the night was broken by the crack of a branch. Instinctively, I created a shield of dark energy around me and stood, motionless, waiting.

Two of the most ugliest and horrific harpies I ever had the misfortune of laying my eyes on emerged out of a clump of bushes. They were making such a racket that I was surprised I didn't hear them earlier.

"But the Mistress asked to snatch the half-blood!" One of them screeched. "Snatch only!" They both had glowing red eyes which reminded me of the Fields of Punishment, tattered wings, and gruesome faces. The sight sent chills down my spine.

"So what? Retorted the other one. " She wanted them gone. What difference is that from having a nice meal?" The full meaning of their words struck me. They were searching for the girl. My mouth went dry. I looked around, trying to come up with a strategy.

"She is one of the seven! The seven!" The first harpy shot back. Surprised, my focus wavered and my shield disappeared. I was left standing in full view of two hungry, and not to mention ugly, monsters.

I smiled calmly and bowed. "Greetings, ladies." The harpies recoiled.

"Son of Hades!" They hissed. Then, seemingly recovering they attacked, shrieking all the while. I winced. Their voices made me feel like clawing my ears out.

"You will be a nice appetizer!" Dodging a swipe from the second harpy, I twisted my ring of my finger. It transformed into my short black sword. Percy was told me that it was as black as a nightmare. I grinned beatifically. Swinging my sword around, I caught the first harpy by surprised, and plunged the sword into her heart. My sword immediately absorbed her essence. I turned back to the remaining harpy.

"Fool!" She shrieked. "You cannot hope to defeat my mistress." I didn't waste my breath arguing otherwise. Feinting, I slashed her legs and, as quick as lightning, brought my sword upwards to cleave the head.

Silence fell. Through the treetops, I could see that the sky was tinted with the first light of dawn. Willing my sword to change shape, I slipped the ring back onto my finger. My other ring twitched and I froze, then grinned. Stepping into a quickly disappearing shadow, I twisted in the darkness, a satisfied smile on my face.

My mission was almost over.

**AN: I know, I know, I'm late! But still, it's a nice, long, juicy chapter! But it's another cliffhanger, I know and I'm sorry. I will start on the next chapter right away. The reasn for all these cliffhangers is time. The next part of this story needs to have perfect timing so the right person gets to narrate. So onward! **

**Don't forget to review!**


	6. Vanessa: Curiouser and Curiouser

**Chapter 6. Vanessa: Curiouser and Curiouser.**

Alva was a strange girl.

Okay, strange barely scratched it. She freaked the bejezzus out of me.

Dressed all in black with silver clasps on her wrists and arms and a black pack on her shoulders, she towered above me. She seemed to be around fifteen or sixteen and had a jaded and cynical air about her which made me feel awkward. Very awkward.

Not to mention her sword. She had a freaking sword! She explained in her low but curiously emotional voice that it was necessary to kill monsters.

Monsters. I supressed a shudder. The image of the Minotaur was burned into my mind. I couldn't even sleep last night. My mind kept replayng the incident over and over. The Earth Lady, the Minotaur, Alva, the whole incident shone clearly in my mind.

Sighing, I looked around at the forest we were trudging through. Alva said that we were to get supplies. I suppose that meant food. I went along happily as I was friggin' starving. Wishing I was back at my beach, I glanced around at the forest again. All I saw were trees, trees and more trees. No Earth Lady and no ugly, homicidal monsters.

Alva's weird eyes met mine. Her eyes switched colors, from blue, to green, yellow, black and silver. Her hair did too. It lent her an aura of magic. I thought it suited her, given her parentage, but I didn't think she liked it, judging by her choppy hairstyle. Her hair just grazed her shoulders while at the front it fell into the eyes lightly.

My thoughts strayed back to monsters. What other kinds are there besides the Minotaur? How can I defend myself?

"Don't worry." Alva said suddenly. Her face was expressionless when I looked up at her. That wasn't a suprise. I had known Alva for around eight hours but she never laughed or even smiled. Instead, she always looked serious. As I was on her left side, her face was smooth. But I knew that the other side, her right side, had a long, pale scar running from her temple to her chin. I shivered to think what monster could have done that to her.

"There's nothing here," Alva continued blandly.I breathed a sigh of relief. I was still adjusting to the not-so-good news that I was a half blood. Or demigod. Half-mortal. Which, of course, fell under the category of 'just plain freaky, weird and unbeliveable". But I trusted Alva, for some reason, and I believed her words. Plus, it just felt _right_. On the down side, me being a half blood meant that I am going to get chased by monsters. A lot. Whoop-de-freaking-do. I thought of another positive side to this whole mess. At least now I know why I can do... all those stuff that I can.

I thought back to what happened last night. I was attacked by a huge, furry bull. Check. I was rescued by a daughter of a Hecate, the goddess of magic. Check. I was clued in to the fact that I wasn't human. Check. Magic. I couldn't describe it. Alva's 'demonstration' had been beautiful and terrifying at the same time. And the language she spoke. Apparently, being a half blood came with the ability to understand Greek. So, freaked out by something I never thought existed. Double check. I whigged out on my only friend and saviour. Check.

I felt myself blush as I remembered how I had freaked out when Alva touched my thoughts. Grimacing, I made a mental note to apologize to Alva. Later. And to thank her too. If she hadn't come, I would be

That wasn't to say that I didn't have questions. I wanted to know so many things that I thought my head was about to blow. But I kept my mouth shut. Alva didn't look like she'll tolerate my babbling.

Alva suddenly picked up her pace and I had to jog to keep up. My stomach rumbled. I was suprised Alva didn't hear it.

"What's wrong? And where exactly are we going?" I asked, my eyes searching for some threat. Alva didn't say anything but she raised a long, honey-colored arm and pointed. At first, all I saw was more of those infernal trees . Then, I caught sight of buildngs. We burst out of the forest

I saw that we had arrived at a small town. There were schools and other official looking buildings. I saw streets as straight as rulers, people waandering about, kids playing in fields and lots of trees. Then I saw it.

"Food!" I cried and ran towards the small, comfy looking restaurant. Unfortunately, Alva had other ideas. Her arm snatched out and grabbed me. I groaned, all hopes of filling my stomach dashed. I was so damn hungry! And the intoxicating smell coming from the restaurant wasn't exactly helping.

"Are you crazy?" Alva hissed in my ear. I stopped stuggling and looked at her guiltily. My stomach rumbled again, sounding like a revving truck. Thus time Alva heard it and her lips twiched slightly. I looked at her pleadingly.

"Fine. But I don't have any money." Alva sounded a bit guilty. I raised my eyebrows in suprise. "I used my last batch up. We're going to have to get some." Before I could ask, what did she mean by 'use up' and how exactly are we going to get a nice, fat wad of cash, she dragged me off to gods know where.

Alva walked like she knew exactly where she was going and what she ws going to do but I couldn't supress the felling that she was a s clueless as I was. I looked around trying to find some clue as to where exactly were we.

"Some town in Maine. I don't know where." Alva answered my mental question. I fought the urge to shudder. Alva had revealed her telepathic abilitiesn she looked into my mind last night. I remebered how reliving all my memories and how they flowed seemingly to something outside my mind. It gave me the creeps. Alva's eyes met mine again and I looked down guiltily. She heard that apparently.

Alva kept quiet and kept walking towards her destination. The only thing I saw ahead was a park so I figured we were going there. Alva met my questioning glance. I opened my mouth but my words were stopped dead when she shook her head.

Okay, she didn't want to answer my questions. I could understand that. I did ask a lot of them.

To distract myslef from the hunger gnawing at my stomach, I began looking around. The sky was a blue so brilliant it was almost difficult to look at. The sun ws shining brightly like a big glowing ball in the sky. Kids rushed atound madly, enoying the summer haet. Everything looked so normal. No sign of anything mythical. No monsters, no weird ladies and no one waving swords about. With the exception of Alva. I glanced at her sword again.

It was at least two feet long, made of silver and had intricate carvings around the hilt and the edges. Bored of staring, I resorted to my favorurite way to past time.

"Where did you get that?" I asked Alva. She followed my gaze.

"It was a gift." She replied shortly. Her disspassionate voice only arousd my curiosity.

"From whom?" I asked, ignoring her annoyed glance. Hey, I wasn't used to silence, so sue me. Alva didn't answer me. I went on anyway. "Where can I get one?" This caught her attention.

Alva looked at me calculatingly. Then she frowned as though I was a problem she wanted to solve. "I'll see what I can do." This time her lips lifted at the corners slightly. I grinned back. It wasn't much but it was the closest to a smile I've ever seen Alva wear. So far.

"Wait here." Suddenly, Alva left me in te shade of a few miserable looking trees. Taken by suprise, I didn't ask any of the questions that immediately poppped into my head but sank down onto the grass.

The park was filled with people, mostly kids around my age. Alva walked quickly to an ice-cream stand not to far from where I was. I noticed that no one stared at her or her sword. She seemd almost invisible as she slipped behind the ice-cream stand.

Then the air around her simmered and I lost sight of her for a moment. When she appeared again, she was tucking something into her pack, looking smug. When she finaly reached me, I grabbed her by the shoulders and demanded to know what the heck just happened.

"You don't know?" She looked amused, like she found something funny. I frowned and looked at the ground. Then it hit me.

"You stole the ice-cream guy's money?" I couldn't believe it. I looked at the guy. He was completely cluless, still greeting the little kids who ran up to him cherrily and smiling as they made their requests. I turned to Alva indigantly, ready to do whatever it takes to make her give the money back.

In one deft movement, Alva covered my mouth with her hand.

"It was necessary. Your choice, Vanessa. It's either that or go hungry. I can't steal from theives in broad daylight and what food I had is gone." Her voice was stern but not unkind. It was my call. I looked down. It was wrong but I couldn't stay hungry a moment longer. Wordlessly, I nodded. Alva let me go.

When I looked up again Alva looked rather awkward.

"Hey. I know how you feel. You'll get used to it after a while." I knew she meant well but her words still hurt.

"Get used to being a thief?" I asked in a hoarse whisper. I felt tears prick my eyes and furiously blinked them away.

"You get used to doing whatever's necessary." I looked up at Alva gratefully. She accepted my wordless thanks with a nod. "At least till you get to Camp." She went on.

Her careless words hit me like the Minotaur had charged and found its mark. Just another reminder that the clossest friend I had was about to dump me in some place and go along on her merry way. A lump formed in my throat but I struggled to hold the tears back. I felt sad for some reason. I missed my beach.

Alva seemed to have sensed what I was thinking. She pulled me to the restaurant I saw earlier. "Would you like some food, ma'am?" Her tone was playful. I glanced at her face suprised. Alva grinned.

"What?" Her tone was innocent but I got the message.

Going with the flow, I replied in the haughtiest tone I could muster. "Why, yes please." Then, I burst into laughter. I saw a few peope glance at us suprised. Then, they went back to stuffing their faces. I wondered why we didn't make a more lasting impression on them. We must make a strange pair. Alva with her looks and I with my torn clothes and dirty, matted hair. I'm sure the rest of my body wasn't exactly in the best shape after that night in the forest.

"They don't look at us." I said wonderingly. Alva nodded.

"It's the Mist. It alters the mortals perception of us and makes them see what they want to see." She explained. I noticed that she used her hands a lot when she talked.

"So, they'll see your sword as..." I trailed off, not quite sure what to say.

"A stick of a staff or something else entirely. It depends on the person, I think." We sat down at a table at the most secluded corner of the restaurant. A waitress came to take our orders. I noticed that her gaze lingered on my clothes but she didn't comment.

Afetr she left, I turned back to Alva, ready to let loose a deluge of questions. "She noticed. She saw that we were different." Alva nodded.

"It happens sometimes. Some mortals can see trough the Mist. Clear-sighted, we call them." The day continued like that. I wore my self out with the number of questions I asked but Alva answered all of them patiently. It struck me how quickly I got used to her. Her scar, hair and eyes barely disturbed me and as my knowledge of this new world grew I came to terms with might and had happened. I finally began to accept who I was and who I might be.

Maybe I can survive here after all. Maybe I can learn to protect myslef. Maybe I can get used to living in Camp Half Blood, where Alva is determined to send me. Maybe I can persuade her to come along too.

Maybe.

**AN: There you go! Two chapters in a day! Review please and tell me what you think!**


	7. Alva: Strangers and Sanctuaries

**AN: The words in italics are spoken mentally. Just a heads up.**

**Chapter 7. Alva: Strangers and Sanctuaries.**

I stared up at the purple sky, watching the stars disappear one by one until only the morning star remained. The sun was rising and soon the park will be filled with people. I sat up and looked over to where Vanessa slept on the park bench beside mine. After she had exhausted herself of questions, we had returned here to spend the night. I saw that even in her sleep Vanessa was gripping the sword I gave her. It was a plain Celestial bronze blade that I had experimented with. It turned into a hair pin as well as a dagger.

After listening to her mentally wondering how was she going to defend herself against another monster, I figured she would like it and I was right. I had spent a better part of the previous evening drilling Vanessa and training her to defend herself. She caught on pretty quickly and, of course, asked a billion and one questions. My head spun thinking about all the explaining I had to do. I never talked so much in my life.

I stared at the sleeping Vanessa thinking of the playful glint in her eyes when she spoke. It seemed that I had found a friend. We were very different from each other but just similar enough to understand each other. I shook my head, smiling. I wasn't even making sense to myself. I stood up and stretched.

Walking over to Vanessa, I shook her gently. She opened one big blue-gray eye and stared at me reproachfully. "Wake up," I said softly, looking around to check if the park was still deserted. Vanessa moaned and closed her eyes again.

"The sun's not up yet," she retorted groggily. Sighing, I straightened up and considered my options. I could continue talking to her but that'll take too long so I went for the only other option. Walking to the back of the bench, I placed my arms against it and pushed. The bench tipped over and deposited Vanessa on the grass.

_Ouch! _I winced as her pain washed over me.

"Sorry," I grunted and shouldered my pack. "C'mon we have to get going." Vanessa glared at me and I shrugged apologetically. Sighing, she stood up, muttering something under her breath. I smiled and turned towards the road. And froze.

A dark-haired boy stood there. He seemed to be about Vanessa's age. He was regarding us calmly as though he saw teenagers sleeping in parks every day. From where I was standing, I could see that he was dressed completely in black. In the weak light of dawn, he looked like a phantom watching us from a distance.

He was too far away for me to hear anything from his mind. I saw his gaze travel from my hair and eyes to my sword and then to Vanessa. Then, he smiled; satisfaction flooded his face and like water from a bursting dam.

I turned and grabbed Vanessa, ignoring her indignant cry. I made my way towards the nearest cover I could see; the park forest. Plunging into the leafy depths, I slowed down. Vanessa kept quiet but I could hear her mental shrieks all too well.

_What in the name of the freaking gods is she doing? Geez, I know I'm not a morning person but there's a limit even to extreme measures! _I shot her dark look. Apparently realizing that I could hear her, she renewed her mental assault this time directly at me. _What are you doing, Alva? I'm not awake yet!_

I mouthed the words 'danger' at her. This seemed to take her by surprise. She continued talking mentally. We were walking through the forest silently. I glanced around every few seconds making sure no one was around. Vanessa gripped her new sword.

_Monsters?_ She sounded scared. This I understood. I shook my head and she shot me a questioning look. I recognized the look in her eyes and prepared myself for a dozen questions. _You don't mean we are running away from a human? _

I mouthed the words 'half-blood'. She looked confused and I put a finger on my lips. She nodded but I could still hear her thoughts. She had noticed my rapidly darkening hair and eyes. Apparently, she took this to be a sign of how serious things were. Pushing the matter from my mind, I blocked out Vanessa's mental chatter and turned my senses outward, ready to react in a second. I smelled the fresh smell of the grass we crushed under of feet, I felt the moisture in the air, I heard the waking birds chirping merrily in the trees and I saw the light of the morning sun filtering through the leafs.

No monsters and more importantly, no dark strangers. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. Vanessa looked at me and glanced around warily.

_Safe?_ I nodded.

"Good. What in the world were you thin-"For the second time in as many hours, I placed my hand over Vanessa's mouth and silenced her with a glance? A branch cracked somewhere to our right. I whirled around in a single silent movement towards the sound. Drawing my sword, I advanced slowly towards a clump of shadows. Vanessa followed close behind, her hand gripping her sword so hard that her knuckles turned white.

The boy stepped out of the shadows. Reacting instinctively, I disarmed him in two blows, catching him by surprise, and placed my sword under his chin. Behind me, I heard Vanessa gasp.

_Yowsers, he's hot. _

I didn't move my sword but glared at Vanessa over my shoulder. She met my eyes and grinned, an innocent look on her face.

_What? He is._

I rolled my eyes and faced the boy again.

"What do you want?" I asked harshly. He met my eyes evenly, seeming unperturbed by my erratic appearance.

"I am," He said haughtily "to take her to Camp Half Blood." He pointed at Vanessa and I noticed a gold ring on his finger which was shaped like a dolphin. I felt my temper rise and pressed my sword to his throat.

"And who exactly are you?" The boy grinned ghoulishly.

"I can't exactly introduce myself like this." He looked at my sword like it was annoying him. I grunted and released him. I didn't lower my sword though.

The boy brushed himself off and bowed, looking directly at Vanessa. "Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, at your service. I heard Vanessa's mental sigh and rolled my eyes.

"You said you were ordered to get here." I indicated who I was talking about with my sword. "Who exactly sent you?" The boy was still looking at Vanessa.

_She's prettier in real life. _

I suppressed a mental groan. First Vanessa now this. When he spoke, he directed his words at Vanessa, whose mental babbling had suddenly gone silent.

"My father. I think he got it from your godly parent. But I'm just guessing there." Vanessa stepped forward as though enchanted by his words. He glanced at me but when I remained silent he continued talking to her about gods-know what. They went off to a little clearing; I followed them silently. I felt uncomfortable. The boy was one reason by my sixth sense was sending of warning bells again. I stared at every shadow and jumped at every movement. Vanessa and the boy, Di Angelo paid me no attention. They were absorbed in their own discussion and I caught snatches of their thoughts. All of a sudden, I felt like third wheeler.

Turning my back to them, I stared at the forest. My sixth sense was going absolutely wild. I stared at the forest frowning, noting the sudden silence of the birds that were making a racket before. Then, in one fluid movement, more monsters than I had ever set eyes on before stepped out of the forests. They were looking directly at us.

I knew then that these were no ordinary monsters out looking for an early morning snack. They were hunting us down. I walked backwards as quickly as I can, stumbling over my own feet. I cursed Di Angelo. He was a child of the Big Three! As though my magic infused scent and Vanessa's scent wasn't powerful enough.

"Get her!" A few harpies who led the monsters charged us shrieking. I felt their thoughts which were filled with bloodlust and rage directed only at Vanessa. She was no ordinary demigod. No run-of-the-mill demigod would have attracted this much attention. Then, I heard Di Angelo's thought's which were faint with surprise.

_They found her. She's one of the seven. And they found her._

Dimly, I registered his words. My mind was reeling. My gaze swept through the line of monsters. I saw the Nemean lion, a Cyclops and countless others. Despair overwhelmed me and my vision flickered with gray stars. No one could ever, ever defeat this many without an army.

"Get her my allies." A woman's voice rang out from nowhere and I heard Vanessa suppress a scream. The woman's voice was dark and earthy. She was garbed in a moss green dress which seemed to be a part of the forest. I recognized her from Vanessa's memories. The Earth Lady.

For the first time in ten years, I was terrified. My breath came in ragged gasps and I couldn't think. I sensed that Vanessa and Di Angelo were just as surprised and scared as I was. Forcing myself to think calmly, I considered my options. Only one presented itself to me. It was risky, stupid, pointless, and probably wouldn't even work. For the sake of our survival, I took the risk.

I turned my back on the monsters, ignoring every instinct to fight and every impulse to flee. I raised my arms high and prayed to every god I could think of that this will work.

"_**Ω πανίσχυρη θεά της μαγείας, μας προστατεύει και μας ταξιδεύουν σε ιερό επιδιώκουμε!**_" I cried. "Please, mother," I added in a whisper.

A brilliant flash of light enveloped us. At that precise moment, I heard Vanessa's scream of horror and something clawing my back, from my right shoulder to my left hip. Pain, greater than I ever felt before took hold of me and I tumbled into a seemingly infinite darkness. As I feel, I felt myself smile.

Vanessa is safe.

**AN: Three chapters! In a day! Whew! Anyway, review!**

**Ω πανίσχυρη θεά της μαγείας, μας προστατεύει και μας ταξιδεύουν σε ιερό επιδιώκουμε!**

**(****O****mighty****goddess of****magic,****protect us****and take us to the****sanctuary we seek****!)**


	8. Connor: Dreams and Screams

**Chapter 8. Connor: Dreams and Screams**

_The wind was howling in my ears, blocking out everything else. The gale whipped my hair against my face, making me wince. Looking around, I saw that I was on a huge ship and a carved figure of a dragon's head rose up before me. A figure –a girl- stood beside it, staring out over the side of the ship. At first I thought she was looking at the furrows that ship was leaving behind in the water. Then I saw a rack of clouds before the ship that was building up faster than Travis and I could hotwire a car. Then a gap tore in the great wall of clouds and a yellow sunset poured through it. All the waves behind the ship began to take on unusual shapes that sent chills down my spine and the ocean was a drab color that reminded me of the color of the older parts of our cabin. _

_While I was staring out at the ocean, the girl had turned around to face me. She had brilliant silver eyes and hair, though they seemed to be changing colors. With a jolt, I realized that this was a dream. I had been dreaming of this girl on and off ever since the war ended, gods' know why. For some reason, my face began to turn red. When the girl spoke, everything around me ceased to matter._

"_The storm's getting nearer," she said. I got the feeling that she was referring to something other than obvious. To my surprise, I felt my mouth moving of its own accord._

"_Geez, Alva, don't worry. A few monsters aren't going to stop us. We are demigods!" I moved forward to stand beside the girl, Alva. She looked to be around my age. The girl, Alva, looked at me and her eyes the color of obsidian. _

"_How sure are you, Connor?" Shivers ran down my spine when she said my name. "How sure?"_

* * *

><p>I bolted upright in my bed. My cabin mates went on snoring, oblivious to the real world. There were only fifteen of us left now. It was a relief to have some space in the cabin. After the war, all the undetermined demigods left and we converted the extra space to a storage room for stuff that were a little sensitive to be revealed to the other campers.<p>

A pale gray light poured through the cabin window, making everything in it a pale shadow of its daylight self. I looked around, relieving the dream. It was so vivid. I had been dreaming of a strange girl with freaky eyes and hair since the war but they always had been disjointed flashes that made no sense. I never mentioned it to Travis since I wasn't sure if it was just a normal dream or the more annoying demigod type. Travis had been preoccupied with ... other stuff anyway.

I looked over at my brother who was sleeping with his mouth wide open in the next bunk. Mumbling something, he turned over and sighed deeply.

"Please, Katie-flower" He said in a pleading tone. I restrained an urge to gag. Travis and Katie had been getting way too close in public for me to bear. I made a mental note to threaten Travis to tone it down a little or I was going to tell his precious 'Katie-flower' about him talking in his sleep. About her. While I was putting the finishing touches on my plan, a stray thought entered my head, surprising me.

I finally knew her name.

In all the months of dreaming about her, I never knew her name. I shook my head in surprise; I was getting worked up over some girl's name. I was almost as bad as Travis. Almost.

I slumped back on the bed. It was two days after Annabeth told us about Percy's disappearance. After the initial waves of shock and fear, the incident had retreated to the back of the campers' minds. Instead, rumors had begun to spread. The Apollo campers say that Percy is on a secret mission for the gods. Some of the more wicked Aphrodite girls say that he had run of with Rachel, which was of course not true. Rachel was right here in Camp. With a prophecy. That she kept a secret. Some campers even went as far as to say that the whole scene was a ruse to test the effectiveness of the new alarm and Percy was just on vacation.

I was torn. I didn't know what and whom to believe. Some of the rumors seemed to be perfectly reasonable. But the memory of Rachel's hidden prophecy and Chiron's face made me think otherwise. Travis wasn't much help either. All he cared about was his 'Katie-flower'. For one irrational second, I almost felt jealous. Then I pushed it out of my mind, telling myself not to be so stupid. It was nothing serious. Heck, they would probably break up in a week!

Right?

* * *

><p>Apparently today was my lucky day. The curse Aphrodite cast on Travis and I had finally faded after three agonizing, clothes-ripping weeks. Travis and I had celebrated by chasing our cabin mates around camp and going on a stealing rampage. We were careful to avoid Aphrodite's cabin though.<p>

In the middle of the day, as we were in the middle of archery, Clara, a tiny Apollo girl came running up to Travis and me. Breathless, she began talking in her high pitched voice. She spoke so fast that she stumbled over few words.

"C-Chiron wants all of you in the Rec Room now." Travis and I shared a dark look. I was happy though, missing archery was always good even if it was for a Senior Counsel.

"We'll be there in a bit, Clara. Thanks for the heads up." Travis patted the girl on the head. Turning back to our siblings, he grinned. "All right there mates. Looks like me and my partner here have to leave for a while so do what you want but avoid the Aphrodite cabin okay?" Our half sisters and brothers, nodded. There were so few of us now that the cabin almost felt luxurious. Campers were claimed almost as soon as they arrived at camp, so they only people at our cabin were those who looked exactly like us. We began walking to the Rec Room. I could tell that Travis had an eye out for the Demeter cabin.

"What do you think this is about?" I asked him. He barely glanced at me, preferring to stare hopefully at the Demeter cabin as we passed it.

"I don't know. Percy, maybe?" We shared another look. "Race you to the Rec Room?" He said a gleam in his eyes.

"You're on!" I said. "On three!" We shot off together, laughing. We reached the Rec Room without even breaking a sweat, still laughing hysterically. Unfortunately, 'Katie-flower' was waiting. I felt my smile sliding off my face. With a quick smile at me, she took Travis's hand and they left me alone. I went in after them, muttering under my breath darkly about flowers and poison.

All the head counselors were gathered around the ping pong table, whispering among themselves. Travis sat between me and Katie. I ignored them and looked around the table. I saw Jenna; who was smiling at me strangely and Clarisse who was cleaning her dagger and looking like she didn't care about a thing. She lifted her head and shot me her customary death glare. I ignored it. Travis and I had been teasing Chris and her ever since they become a 'thing' and Clarisse hadn't quite forgiven us about it. Will Solace, Jake Mason, Pollux, and the heads of the all the other cabins were looking at Chiron worriedly. Annabeth came in with Rachel, shot Chiron a glare rival to Clarisse's and sat down beside her. Mr. D was contemplating a glossy magazine, probably the latest edition of 'Wine Today!' looking bored, which, of course, was only to be expected.

Clearing his throat nervously, Chiron faced us. "I know that various rumors had been spreading throughout camp about our little, ah, incident a couple of days back." He ignored Annabeth's look of fury although the campers beside her, including Rachel, squirmed in their chairs nervously.

"It's not my fault. You're the one who insisted on keeping everything from them. Now they don't even believe us!" Annabeth declared hotly. It was obvious that they had had a big row over this.

"Of course, the news would have been taken more seriously if it had been broken calmly in a civilized manner rather than the more dramatic technique some of us though was necessary." Now it was Chiron's turn to shoot a disapproving look at Annabeth. Mr. D snorted. She opened her mouth to protest but Chiron cut her off. "But that can't be helped now." Pandemonium broke out as all the campers hurled questions at Chiron. Annabeth remained silent, a stony look on her face.

Will Solace raised his voice and called out. "So he really is missing then?"

"Kidnapped. He's kidnapped." Annabeth's quiet voice silenced the campers. We sat there uncomfortably, unsure as to what exactly to say. Chiron sighed, looking tired.

"We have received a prophecy." He gestured to Rachel who stood up, looking nervous. Ha! I knew she had a prophecy! Rachel's green eyes looked nervous and even a little scared. A few rebellious strands of her red hair escaped her messy ponytail and framed her face. She cleared her throat and recited, in a sing-song voice.

_**They shall begin at the lady who watches,  
>And travel east along Earth's trail,<br>It shall end at the coil which catches,  
>There the three are destined to fail.<strong>_

_**Mind and heart shall break the cage,  
>With the ghost king the hero is freed,<br>With it comes The Mother's rage,  
>And through the traitor's tale, sorrow shall breed.<strong>_

"Doesn't make sense." I commented dryly.

"Big surprise." Travis continued. Annabeth looked stricken. I took as a sign that she hadn't heard the prophecy before either. I wonder why. Silence fell as everyone contemplated the prophecy.

"A traitor,' Annabeth whispered. I felt a shiver run down my spine. No one had really gotten over the fact that Silena Beauregard had betrayed us all although Annabeth and Percy insisted that she was a true hero.

Suddenly, a shrill scream broke the silence. It seemed to have come from the volleyball court. Mr. D jumped and cursed as he spilled his Coke. Chiron stood up and glanced around nervously. The head counselors stood up so quickly that some of our chairs fell over. After a pause, we all rushed to the court. Travis and I zipped far ahead of the others.

At first glance, the court seemed to be covered in blood. Then I realized that the blood only covered a brown-haired girl who was the source of the scream. She was clutching another girl on the ground who seemed to be the source of all that blood. I noticed that Nico Di Angelo was standing there looking shocked. The girl went on screaming. The Apollo campers who were at the court stared at the scene stunned.

Then I saw her. The girl on the ground had the same silver hair as the girl in my dreams. I knew that if her eyes were open they would be the same shifting color too.

"She's hurt!" I heard Travis's voice called from somewhere far, far away. The words registered in my mind dimly. The girl's back was ripped open and blood poured freely from it. The sight of it stirred me into action. I rushed up and scooped her into my arms gently. I heard Chiron barking orders but all I saw was her face. It was different from my dream slightly. This girl had a scar along the right side of her face. Nevertheless, I felt my face heat up.

We rushed her to the infirmary and I saw Nico trying to calm the other girl down. All other sight and sounds left my mind as soon I registered them. Only one thought was left in my head.

I found her.

I found Alva.

**AN: Ta-da! Prophecy! And finally our wonderful travelling trio arrives at camp! I hope you enjoyed that! Special thanks to Emmarina and everyone else who reviewed or read this story. Review please!**


	9. Nico:Broken Promises,Glowing Eyes and

**Chapter : Broken Promises, Glowing Eyes and Bleeding Scars.**

"What do you mean, you can't tell me?" I was practically yelling but I didn't really care. I was in front of a simmering image of my father conjured in a rainbow that had somehow appeared between two cabins. The air was heavy with the scent of summer – fresh grass and lemonade- and the sky was so blue it hurt to look at it. But here in this small, cramped space it was as dark and cold as the Underworld. Except for the rainbow.

It had been a few hours since I got back to camp. Vanessa, the girl I went through a whole load of crap to find, was in the infirmary with her friend who got herself scarred by the Nemean lion. The least Vanessa could do was show some gratitude. But oh no, Ms. Freaky Eyes got all the attention. I thought back to the moment when I found Vanessa.

Vanessa had told me that she couldn't remember anything before her life on the beach. She couldn't even tell me how long had she been there. I had watched her as she talked, mindful of Ms. Freaky Eyes glares behind us. The way she moved her hands when she talked was cute in a way. Her eyes sparkled as she talked about how Ms. Freaky Eyes – Vanessa called her Alva – had saved her and all. Jealousy had flooded me but I ignored the feeling.

She was enchanted by the fact that her godly parent actually bothered to find her. I wanted to tell her that they might bother to find you but that doesn't really mean they actually care about you. They just like to twist you to fulfill their own purposes.

That thought brought me back to the present with a bump.

I glared at my father who was stroking his beard thoughtfully. With his mad eyes, corpse-like skin and shoulder-length black hair , he looked like a crazy Gothic scientist . "You mean I travelled all across America and faced a whole army of monsters to find this girl but you couldn't even fulfill your end of the bargain?" I threw the words at my father, filling them with as much venom as I could.

My words seemed to have no effect. He was still ridiculously calm and cool. It was probably a bad idea to get my dad angry, in fact, it may involve me getting shut up in the Underworld for good, but I couldn't help it. I was pissed.

"Nico, the girl was in danger. She might have died you didn't get there when you did." This shut me up all right. I was torn between calling my dad a liar and be grateful that Vanessa was alive. I settle for glaring at him again. Apparently, this only amused my father. I resisted the urge to throw something.

"Join the quest, Nico. You'll find out all that you need. I can't say more." Hades got a furtive look in his eye and he glanced upwards. I did too but there was no flash of lightning or rumble of thunder.

"What quest?" I twisted the golden ring on my finger , taking in every curve and every inch in the glinting gold. I had developed quite an attachment to it. It did save me from another seventy years the Lotus Hotel. I remembered the girl I saw. Bianca. I was so sure it was Bianca. But that was ridiculous. Souls from the Elysium don't come back. They have what they want. They have all they want. They're satisfied. They don't care about the living.

"You'll find out, Nico." He sounded miles away. By the time, I looked up, he was gone. I sighed, all my anger escaping in a rush. Now, I was just exhausted. I didn't do so well in the broad daylight. I could hear the other campers whooping and screaming as they went through their daily activities. Annabeth told me about the wave of rumors that had swept through Camp and obliterated every trace of Percy's disappearance. Nobody seemed sure what do believe. I felt doubt lurking at the edge of my mind for a moment.

What if Percy really was on some quest? Or maybe he just disappeared for a while? Just a break or something. Maybe that's why my dad wouldn't tell me anything. Maybe it wasn't important. I leaned against the wall on my right. I was standing in the shadow thrown by the cabin which was far to the west of Camp. The cabin of Nike judging by the amount of branded sportswear strewn out front.

I remembered Annabeth's face and cursed myself for even thinking things like that. Percy was too good to leave her alone. His fatal flaw was loyalty for gods' sake. I sighed and ran a hand threw my mussed up hair. Stepping out of the shadows, I made my way to the Camp infirmary. I had better check on Vanessa, My dad wouldn't be so happy if she got hurt or something. Just doing my duty.

Right.

A movement from behind me caught my attention. In one fluid motion, I pulled my ring of my finger. The ring into a sword in an instant and I pointed it at whoever or whatever was behind me. A girl stood there stood there. She had long blonde hair and was dressed like your typical Aphrodite girl. Her eyes were glowing green and her face was blank. I waited. When, she remained silent, just staring at me with those eyes, I turned away in disgust. Aphrodite girls. What do they know?

Then when she spoke, her voice was a deep , gravelly and totally unlike your normally Aphrodite girl. It was sleepy, tired somehow and sounded very far away. It made the hairs at the back of my neck stand up. I lifted up my sword again.

"I see your Camp in ruins. I see love torn apart. I see mountains pulled up at their roots. I see the gods hurt and bleeding. I see traitors and lies. And I see seven hopeless warriors, fighting against it all. I see you, son of Hades in the midst. You are not one of them, one of the seven, but yet you are there. Now why is that?" The girl tilted her head to the side and grinned ghoulishly. It was horrible somehow. The girl's movements were jerky like she didn't really have control of her body or as though she wasn't used to it.

I stepped back, my sword still raised. The girl made as though to follow, her ghoulish smile still in place. Something happened then. Terror griped me and I reacted purely on reflex. I drove my sword forward into the ground. Immediately, the ground cracked. Strength leaked out of me and swayed on my feet but I kept all my attention focused on stopping that girl. Stop her talking. Stop her glowing green-eyed stare. Anything. Don't get me wrong. I'm no coward. I'm the son of the god of the dead after all. But there was some primitive instinct urging me to run. This girl – or whatever it was - is more than she seemed.

The crack in the ground widened and the girl fell into it. Her eyes widened and the green glow left it. They turned a normal blue. She screamed as she fell. I jerked back and the ground stopped rumbling. The girl stared at me with her utterly normal eyes. Then, so fast that I almost missed it, she jerked her leg out of the crack, turned tail and ran.

I stared after her dumbfounded. I didn't know which was more scary: what just happened or the fact that an Aphrodite girl can run that fast. When I looked down again,. The crack had disappeared. I felt my jaw drop. I checked the area twice but there was nothing, no evidence that anything had happened at all.

Finally, I left the place and went to the infirmary, the girl's green eyes still a haunting my mind. But when I got there, that hardly seemed to matter anymore.

The infirmary was a mess. Apollo campers ran to and fro, shouting meaningless words. Blood dripped from their hands. I felt a little nauseous. Just because I was the son of the god of the dead doesn't mean I like blood. Skeletons, sure but blood? I'll pass.

I reached the far end of the infirmary. A delicious smell wafted up to my nose. The smell of hot chocolate, the same kind they served in the Hunters camp wafted up to my nostrils. I closed my eyes and breathed it in deeply. I loved that hot chocolate although it reminded me of everything I had lost. Even the food of the gods' was intent on hurting me.

"Nico." My eyes snapped open. Vanessa looked at me through big blue-gray eyes filled with tears. She wasn't crying but she was about too. Her voice shook and it woke something in me. I wanted to protect her. I needed to protect her. Instinctively, I opened my arms and swept her up in them. Her head just cleared my shoulder so it was quite comfortable holding her in my arms. I was surprised. I had never been the touchy-feely kind of person. Once Vanessa stopped crying, she stepped back awkwardly, wiping her tears away.

"I'm sorry." She smiled, looking sheepish. "It's just that she isn't taking in the ambrosia. The scar isn't closing up. She's losing too much blood." Her voice shook again.

Who? I wanted to say. Then I remembered. Ms. Freaky Eyes, the one who held me at sword point and interrogated me. She was crying over her? I opened my mouth to say something then something else caught my eye. Ms. Freaky Eyes was on her stomach on a bed. Her clothes were torn and blood poured freely from her scar. I watched as an Apollo camper poured ambrosia over the cut. The girl screamed, the sound sent shivers down my spine. The ambrosia had no effect. It just poured over the skin. The Apollo kids groaned. I met Vanessa's eyes. She looked sick. I felt sick.

The doors behind us burst open. Chiron galloped in with Annabeth and Rachel at his heels.

"Chiron, you got to do something!" A small blonde Apollo girl called up to him. I remembered her. She was the best medic the Apollo cabin had. Casey? Claire? No, Clara. Yeah, that was it. Clara. Connor stood behind her, looking shaken. What was a Hermes kid doing here? More importantly, where was his brother? But Travis was nowhere to be found.

Chiron assessed the situation like he always did. "What's wrong?" His deep voice travelled across the room and all the other campers fell silent.

"The scar is resisting everything we try on it." Clara sounded as exhausted as her siblings looked. Chiron clopped over to the girl. I averted my eyes from the scar and focused on her hair. I remembered that her hair changed colors too. Now, it was static. No color broke the river of platinum blonde that was the girl's hair. Judging from the look on Vanessa's face, this was not good.

Vanessa took one look at Chiron's somber face and a look of such hopelessness that it turned my heart cold. I grabbed her hand and dragged her outside, ignoring her protests. Outside of the infirmary, she snatched her hand back and glared me. It was funny really, like a kitten pretending to be a tiger. I grinned.

"What's wrong with you?" She hissed at me, her eyes flashing. "That's my friend in there dying. She's dying!" Her voice didn't shake now. I took a step closer to her and looked right in her eyes.

"And they are doing all they can for her." My voice was calm. As calm, I realized, as my father's had been. I ignored the thought and plunged on. "You're only getting in their way. She'll be fine, Vanessa." I felt heartless saying the words but she couldn't deny them. I was right and she needed a break. I watched as she stared at the chaos in the infirmary and bit down on her lip.

"Okay." She whispered the words softly. I grinned, triumphant. Suddenly, broad daylight didn't feel so bad.

This might turn out to be quite an interesting day.

**AN: Okay, I deserve to be shot. I'm deeply sorry. Exams are bad for writing, that's all I can say. But they are over now and you guys can expect regular updates again! Review!**


	10. Vanessa: Enigmas

**Chapter 10. Vanessa: Enigmas**

A heartbeat. So faint that I almost missed it. I sighed in relief and let go of Alva's golden brown arm. It hung limply at her side. A lump formed in my throat and I turned away. I met Nico's dark eyes.

"She's fine," I said. Nico rolled his eyes as though he couldn't care less.

"She was fine fifteen minutes ago and fifteen minutes before that. You aren't though." He smirked suddenly and my heart skipped a few beats. Cursing, I turned towards the door, ignoring Nico's words. What could I say? That he didn't understand? Heck, even I didn't understand what Alva meant to me. She was important to me, that is all. But from what I've seen so far, Nico wouldn't understand that.

The other campers treated him differently. They respecting to a point that bordered on fear. When I pointed it out to Nico, he mentioned something about a skeleton army and waved the matter away. But of course I couldn't let it go. I just had to know. I sighed again.

"Hey." Nico had caught up with me. I blinked and looked around. I hadn't realized that we left the infirmary. I looked around. Camp was beautiful. Ever green trees all around and the forever blue skies, the orange clad campers, and the best part, the beach and the deep blue sea after it. Already, I thought of it as home. Nico had given me the grand tour and I loved everything, even the forest.

"Earth to Vanessa." Nico sounded annoyed. I met his eyes and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry. I just zoned out for a while. I've got a lot on my mind." My thoughts wandered again. Was Alva okay? From what I could gather, Chiron had managed to get a certain Mr. D to heal her. But she was still unconscious. I didn't want her to wake up alone. Gods know what she might do.

"Yeah, I could tell." Nico sounded bitter. I sent him a curious look. He met my gaze with dark, angry eyes. Before I could ask, why in the world was he so angry, something behind him caught my eye.

"What's that?" I pointed to a large cave with a heavy curtain in front of it. Emerald flames, Greek fire according to Nico, burned at the entrance. I thought I saw a shadow move inside of the curtain. Nico turned around, following my gaze.

"Oh. That. That is the cave of the Oracle." Nico made a menacing gesture, curling his fingers into claws. I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, right." I rolled my eyes, laughing. How old did he think I was?

"Yeah, it is right. Do you want to have a look, milady?" He swept his arms out dramatically. I caught the surprised looks of several campers. Apparently, Nico didn't always behave like this. My eyes found the cave again and my curiosity was aroused. I felt myself caving in, if you would pardon the pun. The cave of the Oracle or not, I had to go see it. I saw Nico smirk and cursed. He knew I wouldn't be able to resist!

He began walking towards the cave and I automatically followed. As we got closer, Nico smugly pointed out a sign to me. Sure enough, "**Cave of the Oracle" **was written in bold, clear letters. Nico looked at me strangely.

"What?" I asked. He frowned and ran his fingers through his hair.

"You're not dyslexic?" Alva had asked me the exact same question. I wanted to go back and check on her but the cave pulled me like a magnet.

"A little but I'm not as bad as Alva." I moved towards the cave cautiously, thinking about the shadow I saw. Was that the Oracle? "Words like that-"I waved an arm at the sign "– I can read. Cursive letters? Don't even think about it." I shuddered, remembering the sign in that restaurant Alva and I went to. Alva again. I have to check on her. It's too late now though. Nico was pulling back the curtain in front of the cave and I leaned forward in anticipation. The curtain inched open slowly, too slowly. Finally, I could see the interior of the cave.

For a cave dwelling, it was certainly very modern. I drank in all the details. Plush furniture, lots of Greek fire, and strange sketches. I stepped forward to get a closer look at the sketches covered with Greek lettering. I saw a bridge that seemed to be completely made out of stone. I saw seven tiny figures standing on a high, high mountain.

"Who drew those?" I asked Nico. "They are very good." I knew absolutely nothing about art but these were obviously beautiful. Nico remained silent. I turned around to repeat the question and was met by the sight of two bright blue eyes. I stopped shocked. A blonde girl dressed completely in pink was glaring at me accusingly. I opened my mouth to say something but Nico beat me to it.

"What are you?" His tone was harsh and he stepped in front of me protectively. I stepped out from behind him, partially out of curiosity and partially because I didn't need protection. The girl didn't answer. She just glared at me some more. It was rather creepy. She seemed harmless though. I had seen plenty of girls dressed like her in Camp and they seemed okay.

"Answer me!" I gave him a look. Why was he acting so rude? It was just a girl. Jeez! Just as I opened my mouth to say something, the girl spoke.

"Two of the seven. They have arrived. It has begun." I barely caught her words. Nico apparently heard them as well for he growled and stepped forward. Immediately, the girl turned and ran away. Nico ran after. I stared at their retreating backs, bewildered. What in the world was going on? What two? What seven? What has begun? My eyes found the sketch again. There were seven figures standing on the mountain. Coincidence?

"Hello." I whirled around, fully expecting to see that strange girl again. Instead, another girl but a no less strange one, stood before me. Her frizzy hair was a brilliant red and she had bright green eyes. She didn't look so scary though, with her cheerful smile, freckly face. She wore a large T-shirt saying **"Life is shirt- Talk fast!"** and paint-splattered holey jeans.

"Hey." I grinned. Maybe she could tell me who the Oracle was. I mean, it seemed such a waste coming all the way here and leaving without even seeing the Oracle. "I'm Vanessa."

"Rachel," replied the red head. "Resident artist. Utterly normal human being. Okay maybe not, I do live in a cave. Oh and of course, the Oracle of Delphi. What can I do for you?"

My jaw dropped. "You're the Oracle?" Disbelief clouded my voice. Rachel, the Oracle, laughed.

"Hard to believe, isn't it?" My reaction didn't seem to bother her. Maybe she got that a lot.

"Very." I replied. It was just that she was so normal! She didn't even carry a weapon like the other campers. Rachel pulled her hair up into a pony tail and began pottering around the cave.

"So how can I help you?" Rachel asked. I started, surprised.

"Sorry?" Rachel smiled. She straightened a few plush pillows and collapsed on the couch and motioned for me to her. I sat gingerly, a strange smell, drawing my attention. I wondered if it was polite to ask an Oracle what type of air freshener was she using.

"Well, when Campers come to see me it's usually to ask for a prophecy. I host the soul of the Oracle so if you ask me in question, boom! I give you a prophecy! Thank the gods it doesn't happen in school though." Rachel apparently lived life exactly like her T-shirt said. She talked a mile a minute. I noticed a hint of worry underneath all the cheery smiles though. I wondered what could be wrong. The strange smell tickled my nose and I suppressed a sneeze.

"Oh." Prophecies? Could she help me find out about my past?

"Oh, indeed!" Rachel slumped back against the crouch and smiled at me. "So? What's the million dollar question?" I hesitated for a moment and blurted it out.

"What can you tell me about my past?" Rachel closed her eyes. Her brow furrowed. I waited at the edge of my seat, waiting for something, anything, to happen. Could this be it? Will I finally find out my history? Rachel opened her eyes.

"I'm sorry. There's nothing. I-"Rachel looked at me strangely. "You can't remember your past?" I shook my head. "You're that new girl, right? The one that arrived with the injured girl…" She trailed off, unsure what to say. I nodded mutely. "Chiron might be able to help. C'mon" She pulled me up and we hurried out.

As we ran, Rachel explained that we were heading towards Chiron's office in the Big House. Chiron was the head counselor. Nico had already explained this so I asked about Mr. D instead. Who was he?

"You'll just have to see for yourself." Rachel had panted out.

We were halfway there when a loud bang rang throughout Camp. Rachel looked grim.

"This could be bad." Then she grabbed my arm and we began running again. I wondered if it was Alva. Where was Nico now? What happened to the blonde girl? What two? I wondered again. What seven? What has begun?

Question after question swirled around in my head. I felt my temples throbbing. I needed answers. I looked at Rachel, grimly running towards the Big House.

Maybe this was the place to get some.


	11. Alva:Memories and Doubts

**Chapter 11. Alva:Memories and Doubts.**

Fear. So deep it was paralyzing. Then, determination. I had to protect Vanessa. Nothing else mattered. Pain. It seemed to reached right into my very core. Finally, darkness. An infinite black abyss free of all my pain and all my memories.

* * *

><p>I was awake. I knew I had been unconscious but I wasn't so sure for how long. All I remembered were emotions and a few jumbled up thoughts. I frowned trying to remember. Fear. Vanessa. Pain. Darkness. Pain was the clearest memory of all so I focused on it. Immediately my back tingled and itched. A phantom reaction.<p>

I lay there with my eyes closed for a long time, watching the colors play behind my lids. I could smell chocolate waffles and a deeper sweeter scent. I could here distant laughter and closer to me, steady breathing, like someone was asleep. My hands felt the surface I was lying on. Soft pillows and a mattress. I couldn't remember the last time I slept on a bed.

The sensations were not familiar. I didn't know where I was. Focusing, I controlled the overwhelming sense of panic rising in me. Maybe I was kidnapped. What would happen to me then? Where was Vanessa? Did the monsters kill her? And that Underworld spawn. Did he turn on us?

Deep breaths. In. Out. In. Out. Stretch your mind out. Feel the thoughts around you. Listen to the emotions. Discern their meaning. Use it to survive.

_They are saying the newbies aren't claimed yet._

_Rumors. They spread faster than truth, Annabeth._

_Why is he with her? Who is she anyway?_

_Ms. freaky Eyes gets all the attention. What am I? A bug?_

_Is she okay?_

Thoughts swirled in my head faster and faster. I tried to stop the flow but there was just too many! Too many people. Too many thoughts. I jerked up in the bed, gasping, still trying to control the flow of thoughts. I was dimply aware of my surroundings. I was in a small, comfy and well lit room. There were around ten or so beds around me that were identical to mine. What I could see of my hair was switching colors so fast it looked like a kaleidoscope. Still the thoughts flowed.

Suddenly, there was a cool hand pressing down on my head.

"Chill, Alva. It's okay. You're safe. You're healed. There's nothing here to hurt you. Calm down. It's gonna be fine. It's going be okay."

It's going to be okay. My eyes flew open. Bright blue eyes stared steadily into my own. Memory seized me and I remembered dreaming about a boy with identical blue eyes telling me that. I remembered the trust I had for him. The sense of safety that enveloped me.

Slowly, I calmed down. The infinite flow of emotions stopped and I retreated deep within my own mind. I couldn't even sense the emotions of the boy before. me. It was safer that way. I won't lose control again.

When my breathing returned to normal, I met the boy's gaze again. He stared back at me, his eyes glimmering. I felt his gaze travel over my eyes and hair and linger over my scar. What was he thinking? I almost reached out to find out for myself but stopped myself just in time.

"How did you know my name?" The boy seemed taken back by my sudden question. He ran his fingers through his hair nervously.

""Uh- your friend told me- us." He was lying. I stared at him warily. Why was he lying? The boy couldn't seem to return my gaze. I threw caution to he winds and attacked him head on.

"You're lying," I told him flatly. His head snapped up and I gave him my best glare.

"Fine. I'm lying." He seemed determined not to tell the truth. I liked that. The boy seemed surprised by my reaction. It seemed to encourage him somehow. He smiled back at me and stuck out his hand. "Hey. I'm Connor. Connor Stoll."

I blinked, staring at his hand mutely. Without warning, I was thrown back to a lovely summer's day, exactly three years, one month and three days ago.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Hey! Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you!" A boy stood before me. He was dirty. His clothes stank worse than all the garbage bins I've ever had the misfortune to be near. His clothes were ripped. He had a eye patch over one eye. Judging by the way he kept fiddling with it, it was new. He looked like a fugitive, hard and determined.<p>

I calmly held my sword over his throat and reached onto his mind. Memories flowed through me. The fugitive's other eye, which was a bright steel gray, widened in panic.

_Monsters._

_His father dying in a car accident._

_Camp Half Blood._

_Unclaimed._

_Years and years in the Hermes Cabin. _

_Hatred festering in the deepest darkest parts of his heart._

_Nemesis, his mother, taking his eye as penance._

_Him leaving camp._

_His quest... justice._

I released the boy. He was not a threat. I was right to call him a fugitive. He was a fugitive from fate itself. Like me.

The boy slumped on the ground, still staring at me with his one eye wide open. I ignored him and turned away. It was my gift to find other people's memories and thoughts through sheer willpower, without a spell or incantation but it was my curse to make them live through it with me.

"Wait." The boy clamped a hand on my shoulder and I froze, ready to attack. "Don't go." Slowly, I turned around and faced him. He stretched out his hand, smiling. "Hey. I'm Ethan. Ethan Nakamura."

I shook his hand and jumped when something shocked me. I pulled out my hand from his grasp. Ethan laughed. He showed me his palms, still trembling from laughter. Concealed in his palm was a small electrical device. I turned away in disgust.

"Hey, hey. C'mon! Don't be like that!" He grabbed my wrist. I whirled around and glared at him. He backed away, his arms raised in surrender. "Okay, okay! It was a joke okay! It's been days since I pranked someone! It's funny!" I relaxed and smiled softly at him. He grinned back.

That was the day my life was ruined forever.

* * *

><p>"Alva? Alva, are you okay?" The boy, Connor, staring at me again, his eyes filled with some indiscernible emotion. I was brought back to the present with a bump. Slowly, I grasped his hand and turned it over. Sure enough, there was a small electrical device concealed in it. I closed my eyes.<p>

Control your emotions. Deep breaths. In. Out.

"Hey, how did you know-" I cut Connor off with a wave off my hand.

"Where am I?" My voice was hoarse.

"Camp Half Blood." The tone of surprise never left Connor's voice. "You're home. You're safe."

I stood up, shakily. My knees gave out and I collapsed on to the bed again.

"Whoa, easy there girl. That Nemean lion damaged you pretty bad." Connor hands rested on my shoulders causally. I shrugged him off.

"How long was I out?" Nemean lion. Of course, when I turned away to perform the spell the lion must have snuck up behind me. It was a sacrifice to my mother. One does not perform big spells without sacrifices.

"Just a day. Nothing major." Connor's voice was casual. Deliberately so. "Are you claimed?" I ignored him and got up again.

"I have to to get out." I hated this place. It was too small, it's four walls closing down on me. I needed to get out. I was preoccupied before but now every sense assaulted me. That sweet syrupy smell was heavy in the air. The shrieks from outside was louder. The blankets beneath me were scratchy and annoying. The light pouring in from the windows hurt my eyes. I. Had. To. Get. Out.

"Okay. We can go take a walk, I can show you around. My cabin, Cabin 11, Hermes, is really cool. It doesn't look like it though, but that's an illusion, see? We have this really-" I cut him off with a wild gesture.

"You don't understand!" My voice shook and I hated myself for it. I was weak. I was pathetic. "I have to ."

"Leave Camp? But... you just got here!" Connor had grasped my shoulders again. I didn't bother shrugging him off, concentrating instead on getting up. My knees felt stronger now and I could stand without difficulty.

"Exactly. I never should have come here in the first place!" I hissed at him. Connor recoiled. Hurt, I turned away and began walking towards the exit, grabbing my pack and sword on the way. It didn't look like anyone had played around with it. Everything was still in place.

Suddenly, Connor grabbed me from behind. I reacted instinctively. I swung my sword and yelled "πίσω!" There was a bang and Connor flew backwards. He hit the opposite wall with a loud "Thud!" I stared at him in horror. What have I done?

I could hear the shrieks of joy from outside turning into a joint jumble of murmuring voices. The dust cleared and I saw Connor slumped, unconscious, against the opposite wall. I stared at him in shock and surprise mixed with self loathing. What. Have. I. Done?

I probably just attacked my only other friend besides Vanessa. Now, they will never let me leave. I sensed a deeper feeling of guilt. Maybe it had something to do with the way Connor reminded me of Ethan. I don't know!

I ran to him. He stirred and opened his eyes. "I'm sorry!" I blurted out. " I didn't mean it! I swear!"

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have grabbed you like that. I should have known better." He smiled, seemingly at a private joke. I helped him up, still dazed from the bang.

"So," Connor dusted himself off. "You'll stay then?" I stared at him for a moment and nodded slowly. I owed that much to him. But I still wondered though.

What was I getting myself into?

**Review!**


	12. Connor: Blasting My Heart

**Chapter 12. Connor: Blasting My Heart.**

Chiron should change the Dining Pavilion's name. Gossip Pavilion would suit it better.

I watched as hundreds of eyes followed Alva and me as we walked into the place; their attention drawn by the clip-clop of Chiron's hoofs against the marble. Whispers rang throughout the place about the new unclaimed demigods who had arrived.

Alva's friend, Vanessa, seemed self –conscious. She tugged her clothes and smoothed out her brown hair nervously. She even made a feeble attempt to be friendly and waved at a few people. It struck me how young, no, how _naive_ she looked. She seemed to be around fifteen but her face was young and trusting. Nico, who was walking beside her, glared protectively at anyone who glared at her too openly. I saw the Aphrodite girls paying her special interest. She did look like she belonged to their army of Barbie clones but the honesty in her face and the fact that Alva was actually able to tolerate her made me think otherwise.

Alva was her polar opposite. She walked straight and tall, her gaze passing over everyone as though they weren't even there. Her shifting hair drew the brunt of the whispering. Demigods often looked strange, thanks to the godly side of our family, but none as strange as that. Her eyes were fixed on Chiron and her fists were clenched at her side. As I stared at her, a now familiar tide of confused emotions rose up in me and my breath hitched slightly.

I swung my gaze out to the other campers, my face flushing. Travis was staring at me from the Hermes table, with our other sibling. He pointed at Alva and Vanessa and mouthed _"What the hell?"_

I sighed and made a mental promise to give a nice kick later.

* * *

><p><em>One hour earlier...<em>

Alva heaved me up and we surveyed the infirmary grimly. The blast had overturned most of the furniture in the room. At least they were still intact. I wondered how exactly had Alva managed to blast a room _almost_ to pieces. She had to be powerful. Daughter of Zeus? I hope not. I didn't have a wish to be struck by lightning any time soon.

"Well," I said, trying to lighten the mood. "It could have been much worse." Alva smiled. Her smile was slow and uncertain but it softens her features. My heart skipped a beat. There was some hope for me after all.

"It could have," she agrees. Suddenly, a sound of horse's hooves from outside the infirmary drew our attention. I groaned. Alva looked at me questioningly and I proceeded to explain.

"Chiron is going to have our heads for this." I waved my arms at the damage around us. That seemed to capture Alva's attention.

"Chiron? The camp counselor?" Her hair shifted colors as though she couldn't decide what to feel. Her bright silver eyes stared at me, surprised.

"Yeah," I replied carefully. I didn't want yet another explosion. "He's in charge around here."

"Indeed he is. He is also very curious about the state of our infirmary," boomed a voice from behind us. I gulped and turned around. Chiron towered before us, as glorious as always. His white palomino body tanned chest and arms loomed powerful and deadly. I heard Alva gasp and suppressed a smile. Most of us had the same reaction when seeing Chiron for the first time, no matter how emotionless they may seem.

Alva opened her mouth to answer, but I cut her off. "Hey Chiron," I managed a weak smile. "Long time no see." Chiron shot me a glare. Taking advantage of his distraction, I pulled out a long thing object hidden underneath my camp T-shirt.

Chiron wasn't angry, he hardly ever was but he could get really grumpy. Right now, he was disapproving. I couldn't remember him being anything else while dealing with Travis and me. "What in the name of the gods happened here?" he boomed again.

"Well you know, Chiron." I waved the object in front of me airily. It was something Travis and I called a Flash Bomb. We pranked Chiron with it once. We took that lame, old prank of having a bucket of water fall someone when they enter the room and converted to this masterpiece. With a little bit of engineering we managed to make it such that anyone who entered a room where we fixed this would be blinded by a huge flash of light. Side effects: headaches and temporary blindness. Chiron had been our test subject. I winced at the memory. "Just pranking the newbie." Alva stared at me, her hair shifting again. I shot her warning look. Don't say anything! Play along!

Chiron sighed. "Do you have to do that?" I looked at him surprise. No lecture about being welcoming and all that crap? Nothing about the spoiled infrastructure? No extra chores? Waving to someone behind him, he continued. "Clean this up, please. And you two," His gaze fell on Alva and I felt her shift uneasily. Her hair darkened and muscled tensed. She reminded me off a captured wild animal, forever ready to attack. Carefully, I placed a hand on her shoulder and braced myself. Nothing happened. Alva looked at me and I smiled reassuringly. At least, I hoped it was reassuring. It probably came out as painful. She relaxed slightly. Chiron continued, oblivious to the fact that I nearly got blasted again, "come with me."

As we followed him, Alva asked in an undertone. "Where are we going?" I had been celebrating the fact that I had touched her without something exploding but her voice brought me back to reality. I cursed myself. Gods, I'm worse than Travis.

"The Big House probably." I pointed. Alva nodded as though she had heard of the place before. I wondered how she had known about Chiron in the first place.

"Why did you do that?" Alva's voice was soft but there was an undercurrent of emotion. I smiled. She looked so…. emotionless but there were pointers everywhere to show what she was feeling. She tugged the Flash Bomb from where I hid it under my shirt. Goosebumps erupted on my skin where her fingers grazed it. I cursed again. Definitely worse than Travis.

"Covering up for you of course. What else?" Alva frowned, as though she found it difficult to understand.

"Who healed me?" The furtive look in her eye had turned to one of curiosity. I took it to be a sign we were making progress.

"Chiron bribed Mr D to help somehow." The frown between her eyes deepened. I fought the urge to smooth it out with a finger.

"Mr D… Dionysus?" I nodded and was about to continue before I was interrupted by a brown and blue hurricane.

"Alva!" shrieked the hurricane. "What happened? We heard a bang and then I saw the infirmary all thrashed up and I thought you had ... um." The hurricane turned out to be a girl. She looked to be a year or so younger than Alva. So that made Alva about the same age at me. Alva stared at the girl, her hair turning gold.

"You thought I ran away?" Alva raised an eyebrow and the girl squirmed uncomfortably. She smiled shyly.

"Sorry. Severe foot in the mouth disease," she replied meekly. I laughed. This girl wasn't that bad after all. She looked at me curiously. Alva caught the look.

"Vanessa, Connor. Connor, Vanessa." Alva's voice was dry. I smiled at the both of them. Vanessa looked from me to Alva and back, something brewing in her eyes.

"I see." The two syllables dropped from her tongue, dripping with hidden meaning. Alva shot her look. I was about to demand to know what was going on when Chiron called us again.

"I trust you already had the tour of Camp?" We stopped in front of the Big House and looked up at Chiron once more. He smiled at Vanessa welcomingly. She grinned back.

"Yep. Nico showed me around." That raised Chiron's eyebrows. Nico, Campers-make-me uncomfortable-Nico? The I-don't-do-socializing-Nico? I couldn't help laughing and Chiron shot me a look, which I ignored of course. Nico showed this chirpy girl around. How exactly did that happen?

"Oh so that Underworld-brat is making friends then? Wonderful. Can we get down to business then? We still haven't completed that card game, Chiron. And you still have a few more crates to go through. Now, what is this emergency you called me out for?" Dionysus said out of nowhere. He looked like he always did. Chubby cheeks, hair the color of raven feathers, bloodshot eyes and a bright tiger print shirt. Alva looked him up and down. She smiled softly. Did she find him funny? Gods, why was I analyzing her?

Vanessa's eyes lit up with curiosity. "Crates?" she asked. Mr D laughed and Chiron shot him a dirty look. "What crates?"

Mr D looked at Chiron gleefully. "He didn't tell you? Well that's not fair isn't it, Chiron?" He leaned back in his chair.

Chiron looked like he was contemplating murder. "These demigods are unclaimed, Mr D. Perhaps we could get down to the point?" Mr D looked Vanessa up and down.

"So that means another long, dull, boring meeting with the mighty gods, eh?" Thunder rumbled across the sky and he rolled his reddened eyes. "Fine I'll go. Verana -"

"Vanessa," she interjected.

"That's what I said. Verana and what again?" He shifted his gaze to Alva... and promptly burst out laughing.

"Unclaimed you say? I highly doubt it. Brats like her always know their parent. But we'll give a try. Alva, you say? Yes, we'll give it a try." Still laughing, Mr D began glowing and disappeared in a flash. Chiron looked at Alva, his eyes clouded. She met his gaze steadily. I sensed that Chiron already knew she wasn't giving up any information looked from Alva to Chiron, confused. I sat back and decided to just enjoy the show.

"Unclaimed?" Vanessa asked.

"That means we don't know who your godly parent is yet," I said helpfully. That only confused her further.

"But...Ow!" Alva stepped on Vanessa foot with an audible 'crunch!'. "Oh yeah I forgot sorry." She blushed and looked down uncertainly. Chiron sighed.

"If you do not want to tell me that, at least explain what happened when you came here." Alva raised her chin defiantly. I admired her nerve. Not many half-bloods go against Chiron. Only Annabeth, Percy, Annabeth and Annabeth dared to do that.

I wondered if it was safe to ask Alva how she came to Camp. It would be nice to get the truth. Will she tell me? Can she tell me?

"I'm sure that Underworld brat will happily tell you that," Alva said defensively. Vanessa looked at her annoyed.

"Do you have to..." she mumbled.

"Yes," came the reply. Vanessa rolled her eyes.

"But how did you transport yourselves here?" Chiron pressed on.

"Who said I did that?" she shot back. "Vanessa could have done that." I highly doubted that. One look at Vanessa's face was enough to confirm that Alva's powers went far beyond blasting things. Teleportation. One word. _Awesome_. Chiron, however, seemed to have had enough of Alva.

"Why are you so angry? This is the only safe place for demigods. We healed you, we took care of you. Why do hate us?" His voice was terse and controlled and all the more dangerous for that. I stared at Alva's bright red hair.

"I thank you for all that. But I never wanted to come here. The only reason I'm staying is because of her" She pointed at Vanessa. "and him." I stared in surprise as she raised her hand and pointed at me. Vanessa grinned. "I owe him one."

Chiron stared at her speechless. Alva glared right back. They looked like opponents in a fight, each determined not to back down. Vanessa looked form one to another unhappily. I couldn't take my eyes of Alva although I cursed myself every single millisecond for it. The staring match went on. Finally I closed my eyes and listened to the raging battle in my head.

_I can't help it._

_You're just gonna get hurt._

_No, I won't. _

_You sound like Travis._

_I do not. And she doesn't seem to mind me too much._

_How sure are you?_

_Uh..._

_Thought so._

_Do you have do be so pessimistic?_

_I can't help it!_

I was rudely interrupted by a Vanessa's voice.

"Oh my gods Nico. What have you done?"

I opened my eyes to see something that I would probably never forget.

Nico Di Angelo was half carrying, half dragging Jenna St Croix towards the Big House angrily. He had is short,dark sword out and man, did he look pissed.

These were the times I wished I had stolen a camera.

**Review!**


	13. Nico: Dark Thoughts and Evil Deeds

**Chapter 13. Nico: Dark Thoughts and Evil Deeds.**

Somethings should never have to happen.

My mom dying, Bianca and me being abandoned, Bianca's death, the war, and now Percy's disappearance.

I never wanted them to happen. But then you never exactly got what you wanted, did you? Right now would be the perfect example.

I wanted Bianca back. I wanted Percy back. I wanted Vanessa in a way that I couldn't understand. I wanted to be more than 'that scary looking guy' in Camp. I wanted to matter.

All these wishes nibbled the edges of my hurt slowly and steadily. They sent jolts of pain through me when I thought of them. I was painfully aware of them. As much as I wanted them, I needed other things.

I needed answers. Where is Percy? Was that really Bianca at the Lotus Hotel? Who was Vanessa, really? Why were we attacked by so many monsters? What was going on?

As powerful as they might be, our needs always overpower our wants. That's why I'm running after the blond apparition that keeps appearing wherever I go. I needed answers. And now I am going to get some.

I ran through Camp, attracting a few strange looks, which I ignored. It was summer and Camp was at its most beautiful. I remembered Vanessa's expression as I gave her the grand tour. She had been captivated. The memory stirred parts of me that I'd never expected to feel again after Bianca's death. The steady rhythm of my feet hitting the ground had a hypnotic quality and soon I found me swept up in memory.

* * *

><p>It was most confusing.<p>

Vanessa stared at the sea, enraptured. Her lips were parted and her eyes sparkled. The sea breeze whipped her hair around and I found myself wondering how it feel like to run my hands over it. Seagulls flew high, high in the sky then gliding in slow, lazy circles down again. Vanessa absorbed all it in, never taking her eyes off it for a second. I should be annoyed that she wasn't listening to me but now I was just perplexed.

I was fully aware of Vanessa. I could see everything about her. And yet I could see something else too. I could see it as clearly as the day it happened.

Bianca stood at the edge of a beach, her stance and and her expression much like Vanessa's. It was the first time we had seen the ocean. That we remembered anyway.

It was a few months after that lawyer, which I now knew was a Fury, came to take us from the Lotus Hotel and Casino. We were in some boarding school in a gods-forsaken town. I couldn't remember the name of the school, much less the town. But I did remember that every weekend the school allowed us to go out on picnics. Bianca and I always went to the beach. Always.

Oh, don't get me wrong, we never actually went in the water. We may not have known about the whole child-of-the-Big-Three thing but I guess our instincts warned us that going in would be a very bad idea.

That was our first picnic of many and we had stared and stared at the ocean until the sun set and we had to go back. It had a hypnotic quality that drew us. The waves seemed to whisper of secrets we would never find out and the sea breeze played with our hair joyfully.

Now it reminded me of Percy, in a way. It had hidden depths that surprises us. It had treacherous waves that could destroy us. It had calm waters that charmed us. I wondered what Percy would say if I told him what I was seeing.

He would probably say that I needed a shrink. Maybe I did. Other people most definitely do not see their dead sister and their friend standing side by side.

Vanessa turned towards me. Bianca did too.

"This is wonderful, Nico!" Vanessa's voice was soft. "Thank you for bringing me here. I never thought I'd see a beach this beautiful again." She smiled.

_"Isn't it beautiful. Nico?"_ Bianca's voice was different. It sounded more big-sisterly. But not unkind. Bianca was never unkind. At least, until she joined the Hunters.

"Yeah," I answered both of them. My voice was a sharp contrast to theirs. It was dull and non-committal. I was talking to a memory.

I definitely needed a shrink.

* * *

><p>I was brought back to reality by the sharp sensation of a knife at my throat.<p>

"Oh Nico, my dark angel. You sure are making a lot of mistakes today." A gravelly voice was whispering in my ear. I knew that voice. I frowned, trying to focus my jumbled up mind. It was the voice of that girl. The strange one. My eyes flew open. It was like someone had flicked a switch in a dark room.

The girl I was chasing! My eyes darted around, taking in my surroundings.

I was in some dark alley formed by two cabins that were particularly close together. At the end of the alley I could see Camp Half Blood in all it's summer glory. Campers laughed as they went about their daily activities. Dusty sunlight illuminated the whole area, giving it a dreamlike quality, A bang echoed through Camp, probably from a prank. It did seem unusually loud for that, though.

The girl pressed the knife harder against my throat. I pulled at her arm and her fingers but they were locked in a death grip around me. I couldn't breathe. Minutes passed by slowly with the two of us locked in a battle of wills, neither willing to yield. Finally, I gave up. I gasped for air, acknowledging my defeat although I hated to do girl let me go, seemingly satisfied. She stepped in front of me, blocking the glory of Camp.

I fell to my knees, still gasping. My throat hurt. My head hurt. The girl smiled like she could sense my pain. I stared up at her.

Her glowing green eyes and ghoulish smile were back.

"Now why is my angel running after me?" Her voice traveled down my spine like cold water. I hated it.

"Stop...calling...me...that" I managed to gasp out. Every time I managed to squeeze a word out my throat constricted with pain. The girl's ghoulish smile widened. It did nothing for her looks.

"Calling you what? Angel? But, my _angel_, that's what your name means doesn't it? At least that is what my infernal 'siblings' say." She made quotation marks with her fingers when she said 'siblings'. "You're my angel of mystery and darkness. I don't know your role in the prophecy. Not yet. But you will certainly be useful to me in the future." There she goes again with the prophecy.

"What prophecy? Who are you? Do you know where Percy is?" My throat still hurt but the pain was bearable now so I ignored it. The girl threw back her head and laughed. It was a witch's laugh. A crazy laugh. I wanted to put my hands over my ears and block out the sound of the laughter. It brought back memories that I never wanted to touch again. My father's indifference, my sister's abandonment, dark thoughts and evil deeds. I shivered.

"Yes. Of course you'd want answers. But I don't have time to answer them. It was a mistake when my host let you see her like this. She fights. She fights hard. But I am in control of course. I always am. After all, who can resist the power of the Earth? But, I am no longer just a personification of the Earth anymore, am I?." She smiled cruelly. I stared at her, dumbfounded. She seemed to have forgotten my existence completely in her ranting. "In my years of slumber I have gained a new power. A power over memories. A power over you puny little mortal minds. It is now the foundation of my plan. And, I must say, it is working perfectly." She smiled down at me. I struggled slowly to my feet once more.

"Where. Is. Percy?" I growled, pulling out my ring. Instantly my sword was at hand. She eyed it disdainfully.

"I took him of course. What else? And don't bother using that stick on me. You'd only destroy this body, which is hardly my whole being. It is just a fraction of a fraction of my true self." She took Percy. And she possessed the body of a Camper. I have to tell Chiron. Maybe I couldn't harm her, whoever she was. But Chiron and the gods certainly could.

"Don't even bother," her voice was like a caress. She sounded like she was talking to her favorite child which was being a little annoying. "Who would believe you? They are already afraid of you, babbling about possessed Campers will only serve a reason for them to kick you out, won't it ?" I blinked. For a moment, I believed her. They would never believe me. I am insignificant. I am untrustworthy.

I lowered my sword. Insignificant. Crazy. Unworthy. My thoughts slowed to merely a trickle. They were confused. No... there was something I should remember. I strained trying to remember. The harder I strained, the further the memory seemed.

Suddenly, I remembered. Vanessa's open trusting face. Annabeth's prideful anger. Chiron's somber seriousness. Percy, brave and loyal down to the core. They would believe me. The poison from the girl's words faded. My mind cleared. I remembered. I smiled at her.

"Looks like you don't know me very well." I lifted my sword over my head. The girl's eyes widened. I brought it down.

Goodbye, freak.

At the last possible moment, the girl caught the hilt of my sword. It stopped and I stared at her in shock. There was no way a normal person could do that. But then, she isn't normal. The girl glared at me, all smugness gone.

"You will pay for that," she hissed. "But for now I'll deal with the mess my infernal host has left me with." She reached out and grabbed a handful of hair. I yelled out in pain. In a voice that was as thick and gravelly as the Earth, she chanted twisted, old words in Greek. Their meanings were so distorted and corrupted that I could hardly understand them.

When she was done, she released me and I fell to the ground for the second time in so many minutes. My head felt light and woozy. I couldn't remember what was I doing here. I couldn't remember who was the girl before me. I couldn't remember anything she had been saying. My eyelids felt oh-so heavy. As they slowly closed, I saw the green glow leave the eyes of the girl before me and the last thing I remembered was a 'thump' as she hit the ground too.

Then, there was only darkness.

* * *

><p>When I came too, I had the strangest feeling that I was forgetting something important. I had a few strange flashes of memory. Glowing green eyes. A prophecy. Percy. My sword flashing as I brought it down on... something.<p>

I woke up and rubbed my sore head. I groaned at stood up, my knees creaking. I felt a thousand years old. I stopped short when I saw what was before me.

A girl sat there. She glared at me angrily. I had a feeling that I had seen her before. She had green eyes. Glowing green eyes. But the eyes that were looking at me so angrily were blue. Just normal blue. I shook my head, trying to clear it.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"How do I know, you freak? I woke up in this horrifying mess, you were sleeping like the dead and my ankle's busted." And so it was, I saw. It was pointed at an awkward angle. The girl clutched it, her knuckles white and her face screwed up in pain.

"Uh-oh." I had a horrible feeling I wasn't going to get any rest any time soon. The girl grinned nastily.

"That's an understatement sucker." I groaned.

That was how, a lifetime of shrieking and crying later, I was standing in the Big House. I had to standing while the girl was probably getting a nice bed in the infirmary. I had managed to drag the girl to Chiron in the Big House and made up a wild story about us getting into a fight. To my surprise, the girl went along with it.

"Are you sure that is really what happened?" Chiron frowned. The were huge gaping holes in my story, I know, but I was too tired to even bother trying to cover them up. All I needed was a nice rest.

Vanessa was looking at me worriedly. Some other time I would have been pleased at the attention but not now. My throat hurt. My head was spinning. My stomach was doing somersaults that made me queasy. My body ached. I was swaying on my feet.

"Nico, Nico, are you alright?" A sweet, sweet voice was calling my name but I was already gone.

Darkness swooped me up for the second time. This time I hoped I get a nice, long rest.

* * *

><p>"Look at his neck. What do you think happened there." Vanessa said worriedly. She was worried about me. I felt like smiling for some insane reason.<p>

"Red marks. Like someone tried choking him," replied another voice. This voice was more analytical and harder than Vanessa's sweet, warm one. Annabeth. Of course, she had probably been eavesdropping on Chiron. I resisted the urge to laugh. Poor Chiron. "Oh look," Annabeth was saying. "He's coming around."

I opened my eyes. Two girls stared back at me. Annabeth's long golden curls tickled my nose and I sneezed. Vanessa laughed, relieved. I sat up and ran my fingers through my hair and looked around. I was in the couch in Chiron's office.

"You're alright!" She beamed.

"Yeah, we thought you were in a coma or something. What happened?" Annabeth's voice was dry but there was a flicker of worry in her eyes.

"I was just tired, I guess." My answer was casual but I had a feeling something was happened. I felt like I had lost some time. It was the same feeling I got when I thought about the years I had spent in the Lotus Hotel. I felt... disorientated. Lost.

"You're tired from a fight with an Aphrodite girl?" Annabeth raised a skeptical eyebrow. Vanessa was quiet, I noticed. Unusually so. Glancing over at her, I noticed that she had a crease between her forehead and her lips were pursed.

"Aphrodite girl?" I asked, confused. The crease between Vanessa's eyebrows deepened to a sharp 'V', and I remembered. That girl I had to carry to the Big House. The one I had no memory of meeting. "Oh, yeah. I mean, no. I was tired before that." I watched at Annabeth warily, wondering if she could see through my lie. But she was looking over my head, with a faraway look in her eye. I was careful not to look at Vanessa, it would only give away the lie. "Annabeth?" I shook one of shoulders slightly. She jumped.

"Yeah? Oh, yeah sure." She turned to Vanessa, her face getting a sharp, businesslike look. She opened her mouth to say something but we were interrupted by the noise of hoofs at the door. We turned around to see Chiron standing at the door. He looked even more serious than usual. Which means bad news. Chiron walked, uh, trotted in. His hooves sounded unusually loud in the quiet room. He looked at Vanessa expectantly.

"Um, I have to go... do something important." She fled from the room and I resisted the urge to laugh. Very subtle. Chiron and came in and sat down on his wheelchair, which sat at a corner of the room, abandoned. It was summer after all.

Chiron did not even try to be subtle. "We have received a prophecy," he boomed in his voice. I half expected his voice to echo around the room.

"Yeah. I figured." Chiron continued like he hadn't heard me.

"Annabeth, if you'd please." Annabeth cleared her throat and began to recite the prophecy. Not, I noticed, before throwing Chiron a dirty look.

**"They shall begin at the lady who watches,**  
><strong>And travel east along Earth's trail,<strong>  
><strong>It shall end at the coil which catches,<strong>  
><strong>There the three are destined to fail.<strong>

**Mind and heart shall break the cage,**  
><strong>With the ghost king the hero is freed,<strong>  
><strong>With it comes The Mother's rage,<strong>  
><strong>And through the traitor's tale, sorrow shall breed."<strong>

I jumped at the mention of my name. Well, not exactly my name. The Ghost King is more of a title.

"It's my quest?" I couldn't believe it. My very own quest. And a better one than the quest that my dad gave me. Thinking about my father made me remember something. I think he mentioned something about one. I dawdled on the ghost of a memory for a while. Then, I pushed it aside.

Chiron nodded.

"I get to choose who goes right?" I knew I did but I just wanted to make nodded again. I smiled slightly and mentally recited the prophecy. _The hero_. That had to be Percy. _Mind and heart_. I frowned. _Mind and heart_. Then, I knew.

"Vanessa." Annabeth and Chiron looked at me curiously. "Vanessa and Alva. They are supposed to come on the quest." Chiron frowned.

"The unclaimed demigods? I would rather someone with more training followed your lead." My lead. I liked the sound of that. Vanessa was coming with me. On I quest. I brightened even more. The rest of the prophecy seemed insignificant compared to that fact. Annabeth looked uneasy.

"Nico, if I could... volunteer, for this, I mean-" I cut her of with a shake of my head.

"No, Annabeth. I've a got a good feeling about this." Annabeth blinked.

"Fine." She sounded a little mad. For a moment I was worried. Never mind. She'll cool down soon. She turned around and stomped to the door. "I'll get the girls."

That left me alone with Chiron. It was a awkward few minutes. Chiron and I never really bonded. I guess I left Camp to early for that to happen. We spent the time in silence, avoiding each others gaze. Then, Annabeth returned, Vanessa and Alva on each side. Someone else came with them too but I barely managed to get a glimpse of them before Annabeth slammed the door on her way out. Chiron winced.

"I must apologize. She has been rather touchy these past few days." None of us said anything. Vanessa looked a little confused and nervous. Alva, her friend, looked like she always did, like she barely cared about anything. Her scar stood out in the dimly lit room. It ran down her face in a pale white line. I compared her careless attitude to Vanessa's charming ways and wondered how on earth had these two became friends.

Chiron spent the next few minutes talking about quest, dissecting the meaning of each word, blah blah blah. He stopped when he saw that none of us were really paying attention.

"Really," he began in a ... contemptuous tone. " one would think you would pay more attention to this. It could be life-saving!"

"Chiron," I replied, bored. "I spent most of my demigod life outside Camp." Alva nodded in agreement. Chiron shot her an odd look. I sensed a little tension between them.

"Oh?" He sounded sarcastic now. "And what of you?" he asked Vanessa. She looked up at him, her gaze unwavering.

"I can do it." I smiled, proud of her.

Chiron sighed. "You may be very confident of your abilities but I need to see some proof of them before sending you out on a quest." I stood up angrily.

"Oh, c'mon Chiron! Percy's out there!" Chiron only looked at me. His eyes were dark and unusually sad.

"Would you rather you go with some training and rescue Percy or rush out with none at all?" he asked quietly. I had no answer for that.

But I did know one thing.

Chiron knew more about this than he was letting on.


	14. Vanessa: My Sleeve Is Stained Red

**Chapter 14. Vanessa: My Sleeve Is Stained Red**

A quest.

A quest is a mission taken by a demigod. These are, aside from the wintertime or the school year, the only time campers are allowed to leave Camp. The person leading the quest is allowed to bring two companions along with them, if they wish. Usually, the person chosen for the quest will be taken to the Oracle but this time around the Oracle had come to us apparently.

Nico had explained all this as we walked to dinner. I listened carefully, trying to absorb the wonderful atmosphere of Camp at the same time. I couldn't believe it. I had barely been here two days and they are already sending me away. All these thoughts reeled through me as Chiron droned on and on about the quest. The only upside was that we won't be leaving right away. Chiron said Alva and I were to train for a while first. Nico had protested vehemently but Chiron absolutely refused to let us go. They had a vicious argument over someone named Percy but Chiron won in the end.

The sun was just setting over the horizon. I could see it sink bit by bit over the edge of the world. The best part of Camp was that I could see the sea from almost everywhere. We were walking uphill towards the Pavilion. As we went higher, I could see more and more of the water. The yellow glow of the setting sun washed over it, turning the sea the color of canvas. It was calm except for the occasional wave that rippled through the water like a dark snake. Above it, colors played in the sky, making it seem almost alive as the sun's glow turned it pink, yellow, orange and red. Shadows writhed around me, throwing an aura of mystery over camp.

I sighed, feeling almost dizzy. Camp was a paradise; there was no doubt about that.

I walked on quietly to the Dining Pavilion, turning over all sorts of questions in my mind. Who is this Percy? Will these campers accept me? Will I ever be claimed? Who am I really? Will I find out through this quest? Will I even survive this quest?

Thinking about the quest reminded me of my strange... powers. There was no other word for it really. I remembered how I had deliberately hidden these powers from Chiron. Guilt surged through me. I respected Chiron immensely. It was impossible not to, I thought, eyeing him warily. He towered over us with his lean, powerful body and radiated superiority. And yet I was lying to him.

My eyes found Nico's and I stared into their dark depths for a moment then glanced away, blushing madly. I could still sense Nico's gaze on me though. His endless gaze was so intense that I could almost feel it scorching my skin. Can I trust him? If I show him my powers, will he betray me?

My eyes traveled over to Alva. She was the real reason why I was hiding my powers. She didn't reveal her parentage and I knew she didn't trust anyone here further than she could throw them. Probably even less than that. And yet...

There was a boy, Connor, walking beside Alva. He had been talking, chattering really, to her since we left the Big House. I was astounded that Alva actually bothered to acknowledge his existence, much less talk to him. I watched the boy carefully; there was something about the way he was looking at Alva that suggested something else completely. I grinned suddenly. Alva was going to get a pleasant surprise sometime soon.

I looked away from the pair of them and found the blatant, hard, grey-eyed glare of yet another member of our motley crew. Annabeth. Alva and she had many similarities. They both made me feel like running away screaming at times. I remembered our first meeting. Remembered it vividly.

* * *

><p>"Nico, Nico, are you alright?" I stepped forward, catching him. I groaned, barely holding on to his weight. Alva and Connor stepped forward and helped me support him. I looked at Chiron worriedly. "What's wrong with him? What happened?" My voice shot up several octaves. Alva shot me a contemptuous look, her hair a pale, almost white blond.<p>

A sardonic voice answered me. "Looks like he fainted." Annabeth had appeared out of nowhere, a cap in her hands. I had jumped violently and Nico slipped out of my grasp. Thankfully, Alva and Connor had a good hold of him. I heard Chiron instruct them to carry him to a couch in his office but I was too busy staring at Annabeth to listen. She had long blond hair that fell in perfect curls but what I noticed most about her were her eyes. She was staring at me with those grey orbs like she wanted to snatch me up and analyze every follicle of my being. Then, Alva thumped my arm and raised an eyebrow. A silent question. I had shaken my head and followed them to the office.

I volunteered to stay with Nico and Annabeth joined me. She had not spoken a word to me after her initial sarcastic comment. Alva had left me, saying that she had had enough of the "Death Boy's" crap. Her intense dislike of Nico bothered me but I knew she wouldn't tell me anything if she didn't want to. Annabeth's gaze had followed Alva and Connor all the way out of the room but Alva didn't seem to care , or notice for that matter.

I had turned to Annabeth and braced myself for many pathetic attempts at conversation. Her gaze never left me as we looked at each other silently. I combed my mind, desperate for something to say. Annabeth just stared at me. Finally I gave up and started right back at her. This seemed to please her somehow. Her grim mood lifted a little. Then, her stormy eyes never leaving mine, she asked the one question I dreaded the most.

"Who are you?" I looked her dead in the eye and answered.

"I don't know."

* * *

><p>Now, I shifted uneasily under Annabeth's gaze. Joining the quest had done nothing to get me into Annabeth's good side and I knew instinctively that she wasn't one to mess with. Something told me that once she found a weakness, she'll dig into it and tear you down viciously. I shuddered.<p>

"You okay?" Nico's voice startled me, preoccupied as I was with my thoughts. I looked up to meet his dark eyes and flushed. I cursed my traitorous skin.

"Huh? Yeah, yeah I'm fine." My eyes dropped to his neck. The red marks had faded away. "How 'bout you?"

Nico just smiled and didn't answer the question. His face really transformed when he smiled. Normally, his eyes were dark and hostile, his mouth drawn into a hard line. But his smile softened his features incredibly. It made him more vulnerable... accessible somehow.

"Brace yourself," he said suddenly. I wrenched my gaze away from his face and looked around.

We had arrived.

The Dining Pavilion was filled with the chaos of hundreds of different voices talking at once. Some of them were laughing, some were nursing scary-looking wounds and others were busy gorging themselves. Willowy nymphs walked around serving food. My stomach growled loudly. I looked around awed. The Pavilion was right on the top of a hill, which was partially why it took us so long to get here. I could see miles and miles out to the sea as there were no walls at all. I think I liked it better that way.

I looked up at the clear sky, now a dark velvety blue. Stars were slowly appearing and they shone like bright little neon lights in the sky. Nico had explained that it doesn't rain here unless they wanted it too. I thought that was insanely cool too. For a second, I remembered all the questions that had hounded me the whole way here. To hell with them, I decided. I'd think about them later. Now, there was food to be had. I feasted my eyes on the row after row of white and purple covered tables. Some were filled with demigods while others only had two or three. There were only a few empty tables.

As we entered, a sudden hush fell over the area. Then, the murmuring started again but this time I could feel all their gazes on us. I imagined a spotlight trained on us and gulped. I smoothed out my clothes and tugged at my hair, nervous and ready to hurl. I had already donned the customary orange T-shirt so I didn't really stand out, unlike Alva who was still in the clothes I first saw her in. I saw Rachel and waved at her shyly. She waved back and I felt less like puking.

Nico glared at everyone who dared to stare at me longer than what was necessary. I blushed. Again.

"Stop it," I hissed. Nico looked at me startled. There was a group of campers behind him who seemed to be paying me special attention. They were mostly made up of girls but I noticed a few guys among them. They were staring at me expectantly, like they knew something I didn't. On second thought, they probably did know a lot more than I did. We passed them by completely before I could get a closer look. I shifted uncomfortable, painfully aware of the eyes on my back.

"Stop what?" Nico hissed back. He looked as uncomfortable as I felt. I wondered why. He must be used to this place. Looking around, I noticed quite a few campers looking at him nervously. Sheesh, by the way they were looking at him, you would think that he was a wolf among a pack of jackals or something.

"Sending death glares to everyone." Nico looked at me for a while. Then. His lips tweaked up at the corner. My stomach flopped over.

"So what? It comes in nice packaging doesn't it?" I stared at him, dumbfounded. His grin widened into an all-out cocky smile. Before I could shoot back a witty response, he disappeared. I blinked, surprised.

"Well I never..." I muttered. I turned to Alva who was watching me warily, her hair now an icy blue. The look on her face reminded of the day we first met, like she didn't know whether she could trust me or not. I thought about my own qualms. "What's wrong?" I asked her hesitantly. She just shook her head wordlessly. I noticed campers staring at Alva openly. A wave of annoyance washed over me. Gods, you'd think that they never learned their manners or something.

"Hey ladies, y'all are with me," Connor piped up cheerily. He seemed to be immune to the looks we were getting. He noticed the direction of my gaze and waved dismissively. "Don't bother about them; they'll forget you by tomorrow." He grinned and winked at Alva. I felt like laughing. Alva didn't seem to notice. Her face was cold and blank. Connor's smile faded slightly.

"Um, so, anyway, I'm one of the head counselors of the Hermes cabin. My cabin takes in all unclaimed campers as Dad's the patron of travelers. Before the War, our cabin was filled to the brim but now it's almost empty. So, no worries about accommodations, eh?" He grinned mischievously. We had reached a table, which I presumed to be ours. All the kids at the table looked almost alike. They all had sharp noses and upturned eyebrows. Connor's smile was mirrored all around me. I felt like I had gotten lost and ended up in the North Pole with all of Santa's elves. Santa's naughty, naughty elves.

We sat down and Connor began to introduce everyone to us. I smiled politely and said hi to everyone, trying my best to be friendly and eat at the same time. Alva just nodded blankly, her hair still the same icy blue. I wondered if she could read their thoughts. Maybe that's why she was so ... hostile. Connor seemed to be worried about her, shooting her glances every few seconds. It was really sweet.

I looked at my empty goblet expectantly, suddenly thirsty. Alva looked up then.

"You have to say it out loud," she said suddenly. She sounded sad and weary. I stared at her, not understanding.

"What?"

"The goblet. It'll be filled with whatever drink you want but you have to say it out loud first," she explained. Connor looked at her surprised.

"Hey, how did you know that?" he asked. At that moment, by some unspoken signal, all the kids at the table got up and began making their way toward the fire burning at the end of the pavilion.

"What's going on?" I asked, surprised.

"We have to sacrifice the best portion of our food to the gods. They like the smell of it. Didn't my dear brother tell you that?" A boy spoke up from behind Connor. I blinked, staring at him. He stood beside Connor, grinning. They were exactly alike. I blinked again, staring hard. No, not _exactly_. The new boy was a little taller. "Travis," he said in answer to my questioning look.

"Are you twins?" I asked, still staring from one brother to the other.

"Nah," he answered. "I'm older."

"And I'm smarter." Connor inserted. They had a mock tussle for a while, playfully shoving one another, but then broke apart laughing. I rolled my eyes, smiling. _Boys_. It was really incredible how alike they were. "Anyway, Travis, this is Vanessa and this is-"

"Alva, yeah I heard." Travis didn't bother with subtlety. He went straight for the kill. "So what's the dealio with your hair?" Connor looked horrified and I glared at him. He ignored the both of us, eyes fixed on Alva. She looked at him, unperturbed, silver eyes flashing.

"What's the dealio with your face?" Alva answered coldly. On reflex, Travis's hand shot up. Then, he grinned.

"Good one, Rainbow. Anyway, welcome to the Hermes Cabin." With that he walked off to a dark girl with brown eyes. I watched as he snatched up her hand and twirled her around, oblivious to the catcalls from the other campers. They were obviously a couple. The girl laughed and kissed him on the cheek. I tore my eyes away from them, feeling lonely all of a sudden. It was my turn at the brazier. I stepped up and looked at Connor. What now?

"Rainbow?" He was saying indignantly. "Was that the best he can come up with?" I noticed Alva looking at him, amused.

"Connor," I called.

"What?" He seemed a little dazed.

"What do I do?" I gestured at the brazier. Its flames flickered and twirled hypnotically. I wondered how the gods could smell our food. Why would they like the smell of burnt food anyway?

"Oh. Um, just push the food in and say a prayer to the god of your choice." I pushed the food in and paused. I didn't know any gods. Finally, I just closed my eyes and sent a prayer to my godly parent, whoever she or he might be.

_Please_, I thought fervently. _Tell me who I am. I need to know. _The wind picked up suddenly and the table cloths in the pavilion flapped wildly. The campers looked around shocked. The smell of the sea pervaded every corner of the camp. I could feel eddies swirling past me, I could sense the darkest depths of the sea. It was like the ocean, the very essence of it was there with us all in the pavilion. My eyes snapped open.

_You know who you are_, the wind whispered. Its voice was breezy and decidedly feminine. _You are part of the sea. You are a part of me._

I stifled a scream; backing away from the fire like it was the plague. I looked around wildly but no one was standing close to me. Alva was the nearest person to me. She looked at me surprised. No one else noticed my moment of insanity however; they were either busy picking up whatever the wind had knocked down or just busy talking. Strange things must happen frequently here. I sighed with relief.

"You okay?" Alva asked, raising an eyebrow. I felt myself turning red.

"Um, there was rat." I pointed to the brazier, praying Camp had rats. "Look there it goes!" Alva just gave me a look and walked up to it. She bother checking for rats, however. Alva pushed her food in with the air of someone carrying out an extremely unpleasant task and walked off into the night.

I turned and sat back down at the table, my heart racing. I needed to tell someone about this. Anyone who could help. Alva knew but she wasn't what you'd call helpful. There was nothing else for it.

I had to tell Nico. I closed my eyes. No one else could help.

"Where's Alva?" Connor's now familiar voice cut through my thoughts.

"She just left," I said. Connor's face fell.

"I've got to show you your cabins!" I got up and started towards the direction I last saw Alva.

"I'll get her and meet you there, okay?" I called over my shoulder.

"But-" I left Connor's protest behind and exited the Pavilion. Night had fallen and the darkness was broken by the twinkling stars. I saw Alva up ahead, silhouetted by the light of the moon. She really did look magical standing there, black hair whipping in the wind.

"Hey." Alva jumped at the sound of my voice and looked around wildly.

"Oh, it's you," she answered. "I thought maybe..." She gestured vaguely at the Pavilion. I grinned.

"You thought I was Connor?" Alva glared at me.

"No." My grinned widened.

"You did!" I laughed delighted. "Admit it!"

"Shut up," she growled. I laughed again.

"C'mon," I said. "We're meeting Connor at the cabin." I watched as her muscles tensed. I stepped closer. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine. Let's go," she answered curtly.

"Wait." I grabbed her arm. "You sure? You look a little..." I trailed off, searching for the right word. Alva's eyes were bright, as bright as Nico's were dark, and they looked hunted and angry. The light from the moon threw shadows on her face, enhancing her sharp features. "Haunted," I completed.

"I'm fine," she repeated. Seeing the look on my face, she sighed. "I... used to know someone, okay?" She spat each word out. "He used to come here and it's a little hard for me. Okay?" Her eyes flashed angrily. I released her arm.

"Oh," I whispered. That explained everything, from her reluctance to come here to how she knew so much. "Okay. You want to talk about it?" I asked hesitantly.

"No." And I watched helplessly as she vanished into the shadows.

* * *

><p>I tend to wear my heart in my sleeve. Alva had told me that my emotions were entirely too readable. I thought that was a good thing. I mean, why would I want to hide anything?<p>

I understood now, why people have secrets. Sometimes the truth hurts you. Sometimes the truth hurts others. Sometimes people don't want to see the truth. And sometimes... the truth was dangerous.

In this case, however, I thought looking around Hermes Cabin, the truth was inevitable.

"This is the scruffiest place I've ever seen," I announced. Connor, who was showing Alva a special room at the back of the cabin, looked hurt.

"Hey! It was worst before!" I rolled my eyes. Jumping up, I took a last look around and walked up to them.

"So where to now?" I asked. Connor grinned. I stepped back slightly. His maniacal grin was more than a little unnerving.

"Sword-fighting practice." Uh-oh, I thought. Bad, very bad. I still had the short sword Alva gave me. I wasn't too bad with it but I was nothing compared with the rest of them.

The Hermes Cabin, Alva and I were on our way to the arena, with Connor leading the way, when we were stopped by the sound of Nico's voice.

"Well, well, well," he said, that cocky grin already in place. "Looks like it's my lucky day. Sword practice with the newbies."

"Shut up," I told him, trying to mimic Alva's chilly tone. Nico raised an eyebrow.

"Be happy. I'm one of the best sword-fighters around. You'd be a pro in no time." I rolled my eyes. Talk about an over-inflated ego. Beside me Alva burst out laughing. Her laugh was cold and completely devoid of humor. I saw Connor watching us warily. Nico looked at Alva, narrowing his eyes. "You've got a problem, freak?" he hissed. I opened my mouth but Alva beat me to a response.

"Yeah," she shot back. "It's about five feet four, emo, and has a swelled head." I heard some of the Hermes kids gasping. Apparently, Nico didn't get insulted very often. I found this surprising. Nico swore and called Alva a bunch of names, none of them complementary. Alva just laughed.

"You think you're so great, freak?" Nico hissed menacingly at Alva.

"No," she answered shortly. "That's your job." Connor's mouth was open, I realized. Everyone else looked stunned and more than a little afraid. We had arrived at the arena.

"You asked for it." Nico pulled out a short sword, as dark as his hair, out of nowhere and charged Alva. She had hers out in an instant and they began battling furiously.

"Okay!" Connor stepped forward and began shooing the other kids off. "Off to practice, now peeps!" He turned to me, as the other kids all paired off. "C'mon. Travis snuck off and I don't have a partner." I followed him to an empty spot and we began fighting.

Connor was good; I had to hand it to him. He moved with a certain grace and it was almost impossible to predict his moves. I managed to hold my own with the techniques Alva thought me but he soon slipped past my guard. The sword clattered out of my hands. I groaned and picked it up, blinking the sweat out of my eyes.

"Not bad." Annabeth appeared out of nowhere. I jumped. "But remember," she said critically, stepping forward and placing a hard hand on my arms. "You've got a short sword, so you need to get in close. And when his sword meets your hilt-"she demonstrated, holding out my sword and looking at Connor expectantly. He immediately placed his sword in the indicated position. "- you bend it like _this_." She twisted the sword and Connor's sword clattered onto the floor. Then, she gestured for me to try. After a few tries, I got it. I smiled triumphantly.

"Don't celebrate yet." Annabeth went on in that same censorious voice. "You're not focused enough while fighting." I winced. This was true. While Connor was fighting me with everything he had, my mind was wandering and I was acutely aware of all the other campers. Annabeth's next words were cut short when Alva's sword whizzed past her and hit the ground with a loud '_thud'_. Alva strode past us to pick it up.

"Again," she hissed. I followed her gaze to a proud-looking Nico who immediately obliged.

Their swords met in a clash of sparks. Alva moved like a tigress. Her choppy hair, now bright red, whipping against her face, slick with sweat. She gave Nico everything she had with a single minded determination. Her lean arms lifted the sword above her head and brought down on Nico, who lifted up his own to meet it. I stared at him, awed. He had taken of the strange jacket he had been wearing. I watched as his muscled strained against Alva's sword. I felt a little dizzy.

"Wow," I whispered. Connor, standing beside me, agreed albeit for an entirely different reason.

"Wow, indeed." We both exchanged glances then I went back to watching Nico. "Should I break them up?" I didn't look away from Nico. They exchanged another flurry of blows.

"No," I replied. "Definitely not."

"You might have a chance at the quest after all." Annabeth said, from my other side. She looked reluctantly impressed. "And Capture the Flag tomorrow is definitely going to be interesting."

"Capture The Flag?" I asked, as Nico ducked a strike from Alva and attempted to sweep her legs out from underneath her.

"We play it every Friday," Connor said, as Alva twirled and slashed Nico's chest. He brought down his sword to block her and the force of the collision knocked Nico's sword out of his hands. It came hurling in my direction and I caught it neatly, more than a little shocked.

Alva held her silver sword at Nico's throat for the second time in so many days. He glared at her murderously. They were both breathing hard, sweat rolling down their face and arms in rivers.

"Looks like they were wrong about you two." Annabeth told me. I glanced at her and to my surprise, she was smiling. "She-"Annabeth gestured at Alva. "Is no freak. And you-"Her cynical grey eyes met mine. "Are no child of Aphrodite."

* * *

><p><strong>Review, please! Oh and check out Emmarina's incredible story, Octo Eaves and The Sun's New Moon. Guaranteed to be awesome!<strong>


	15. Alva: All The Lonely People

**Chapter 15. Alva: All The Lonely People**

Over the years, I discovered that your view of life depends on your height.

When I was a toddler, I only saw knees. It's amazing how important knees are. Even more amazing when you think about how little we appreciate them. Without knees, we would never be able to walk. We would never be able to discover locomotion. We would not move, period. It was the basic element to walking. I used to see knees everywhere. The basics of everything. Nothing complex, just the basics. I lived with my mother then; I suppose you could call it my family. We, as in me and my other siblings, learnt the knees of magic. I couldn't remember much of that time, a few vague flashes, blurry faces, and a sense of belonging. A sense of place. Of familiarity.

As I grew older (and taller), I began to see midriffs. I began to see the part that brings everything together. I learnt to see that everything had several parts to it. I didn't understand it, but I was aware of it. I had left my mother's place then and everything seemed so big. Back then, my siblings and I never had much contact with the outside world. It was just us. Once I escaped, the mortal world stretched out before me endlessly. I did not have the slightest idea where to go. So I began walking.

I walked everywhere, saw everything. From the bright lights of the Strip in Vegas to the bright beaches of Miami. Why not? It wasn't like I had anything else to do anyway. Soon I began to long for more. Then, I began salvaging books. I stole them from libraries, from old bookshops where people never visited and from Lost and Found places I encountered on my way. It was torture, trying to learn English. I blasted countless books in frustration. But I learnt patience and with it came knowledge. It was relieving when I finally began to understand things. I suppose it was a way to compensate for the one thing I never been able to understand: why was I forced to leave my family. I spent countless night lying awake, afraid to close my eyes and see that knife flashing in the darkness. The sensation of the skin on my face tearing open. I was so afraid that night, that night of my attempted murder that I used magic.

Back then, I magic was raw, untamed. I let lose a blast of something bright and ran. I didn't look back to see who was it. I didn't run to any of my siblings. In my mind, every one of them was in on the plan, even my mother. So I ran. I just kept on running, never revealing my real name to anyone, even other demigods. I kept a low profile and developed a wall of ice and steel around me that no one penetrated. No one tried to, except one person.

Only one person. But that was enough.

* * *

><p>My stupid hair was still a fiery red although the fight was over. I held my sword at Di Angelo's throat, breathing hard. I could hear Conner, Vanessa and the other girl, Annabeth talking vaguely. Di Angelo stared at me, furious. At least he didn't look so smug anymore. I had underestimated him the first time, he was much better than the average swordsman. Di Angelo scrambled up from the floor and walked away, fuming, without another word. I didn't bother trying to comfort him. He'd hate me soon enough, everyone will, so what's the point of making friends?<p>

I looked up, determined not meet the staring eyes and turning deaf ear to the whispered insults. I rubbed my scar, more conscious of it than usual. Gods, I wanted to get away from here. So why, in the name of Zeus, couldn't I just get up and go? I suppose Vanessa was a factor, and I owed Connor for blasting him too. I suppressed a curse, walking towards the back of the arena, where it was less crowded.

I stood there for a while, staring at the black wall there, trying to decide: should I ditch Vanessa and that quest, proving that I was a good for nothing backstabber and be free or should I stay, endure the insults and keep Vanessa from freaking out so badly she'll probably go mad? I pressed my forehead to the cool black stone. Why was this even an issue? Oh yeah, because I'm soft-hearted enough to care what these people think of me.

"That was some serious sword-play there." I closed my eyes. I did not need this. Especially now. Sighing, I turned to face Connor.

"What is it?" I said, lacing my voice with fatigue and annoyance. It was a trick I knew well. After all, I watched people do it again and again when I was naive enough to ask them for help. Connor raised an eyebrow.

"No really Alva, there's no need to be modest. It was a well-deserved compliment," he said sarcastically. I laughed, I couldn't help myself. That was exactly what I would have said myself. Unfortunately, Connor took this as an invitation of sorts and stepped closer. I shifted slightly, putting a fair amount of distance between us. "You knew him?" Connor asked, indicating the wall.

I blinked I looked at the wall closely. Sure enough, there was a name carved into the wall. **Michael Yew, Apollo. **There were others, all carved with the name of their cabin after them. I stared at them, taking it all it.

"What is this?" I asked. There were so many names, one after another, rising up to the top of the wall.

"Names of those who died in the Second Great War. We have them carved in one of our beads too." Connor's voice was unusually solemn. He always sounded like he had a secret plan that only he knew. Now, he sounded sad, I realized. For some reason, I felt like comforting him. A shoulder squeeze or something. I clenched my fist and followed the list of names upwards.

"Can I see-" I broke off, my gaze riveted on the topmost name. Connor glanced at me and then followed my gaze up.

"Ah. Ethan. Ethan Nakamura." Each syllable was a stab in my heart. A lump grew in my throat. I needed to go. Now. Connor didn't notice, he went on ruthlessly. "He abandoned Camp to seek revenge on the gods. He lived unclaimed for years here, in Hermes. Who wouldn't be pissed right? He found Kronos in the Labyrinth and became a lieutenant of sorts. At least, that's what Percy said. We all saw him at the front lines though, so we figured he was pretty important." I couldn't breathe. My mind was reeling. He got what he wanted then. An important place in that accursed army. Revenge on the gods.

"Why is he here then?" I choked the words out, around the lump in my throat. Connor looked at me, the gleam in his eyes gone.

"He helped out in the end. Percy managed to convince him, don't ask me how." Connor shook his head. "Then, Kronos killed him," he finished, eyes on the floor. I just stood there, shell-shocked.

Oh, Gods. Oh my freaking Gods.

Then, without a destination in mind, I turned and ran, fighting tears all the way. Connor called something after me, but I ignored him.

I killed him.

Oh gods, I killed Ethan.

* * *

><p>I was seeing shoulders when I met Ethan. Back then, I thought people were basically good but just did bad, stupid things occasionally. When I first met Ethan, I was suspicious. No one had ever bothered to help me out so why did this boy, with his one flashing gray eye and ebony hair, cared so much? When I asked him, he just shrugged and said that I understood.<p>

"Understood what?" I asked. He just smiled. I could get a single thought from his mind either; Ethan was an expert in evading me. I stopped using telepathy after that.

There was a short period of awkwardness, as there always is between strangers, and then it was only natural to stick together. We fought monsters, stole food, pranked random strangers and discussed the mysteries of the universe together. Somehow, Ethan had gotten past my armor and I never bothered to push him out again. When I was with him, I never cared about my scar or my hair. It didn't matter to him. I remembered one night when we were sitting at some beach somewhere, counting the stars. He sat up suddenly.

"Why don't you use magic?" Ethan sounded serious. I looked at him from where I lay under the stars, taking in how the cold light of the stars made his hair look like raven feathers. "I mean, aside from the telepathy," he added on hastily. He didn't know about the blasts then. I shrugged.

"I don't know how." My answer was slow and unsure. I never really thought of it before but it really was strange. How can a daughter of Hecate not use magic? All I could do was blast things. Real elegant.

Ethan looked stunned. I hastened to explain. "I mean, when I ... left," Ethan nodded understanding and motioned for me to go on. "I just learnt a few simple spells, just basic Greek words and a protection spell. And after..." I trailed of again.

"After what had happened." Ethan's voice was stiff and angry. I never liked to talk about why I left. It was uncomfortable and Ethan always got too angry. I nodded and continued hastily.

"I guess I don't like to use it anymore. It's..." I stopped, searching for a word. Before us, the waves rolled in and out softly, the sound strangely soothing. "Scary," I decided. It was too. I never knew what happened to the person I had blasted but I didn't want to risk it happening again. Ethan seemed to understand. I lopped an arm around my waist and pulled me close. We lay there, quiet for a while until he spoke again.

"Try it." I looked at him questioningly. "The protection spell. Just try it." I just stared at him. Ethan reached over and took my hand, squeezing it. "Nothing's gonna happen." He kissed me softly, whispering "I promise." I closed my eyes and let the magic flow. It came easily, like it never left.

""_Προστατεύστεαυτόν τον τομέα. Δώστε μαςτη ζεστασιά.Δώστε μαςτο φως. Δώστε μαςτην ειρήνη" _I whispered. We watched in wondered as a spark appeared before me and expanded, forming a dome above us. It felt like home. A warm bright home.

After that, Ethan pushed me further, helping to create spells and control them. I began to think of him as a permanent fixture in my life.

I was so wrong.

* * *

><p>The beach was hard under me. I had been sitting here for a long time now, after I fled from the arena, away from the memories that kept haunting me ever since I arrived at this stupid, cursed place. My jeans were soaked right through from the tide that had rolled in some time ago. Minutes? Hours? I didn't know. I closed my eyes, turning my head up, enjoying the feel of the wind playing with my hair. I didn't care either.<p>

Opening my eyes, I took in the spectacular sight of endless stars above me. Out in the mortal world, there were hardly any places where you could really see the stars. There was either too much light or too much haze. But here, the stars were almost as bright as the moon. I lay there picking out one constellation after another. It was quiet and peaceful. The water stretched out before me, the cold light of the moon and the stars reflected on the surface, lending it an aura of magic and mystery.

"Alva?" I sighed, so much for peace and quiet. When I didn't answer, Connor continued, obviously not getting the hint. "I looked everywhere for you. What are you doing?"

"Nothing." I answered. Even as I said it, I winced, hating the way my voice sounded harsh and cruel. I'm sorry, I wanted to say. I'm not like this, I'm not. But like it was ingrained into its very system, my mouth continued. "Go away." I shouldn't have been worried though; Connor had really deaf ears or really thick skin. He came up and squatted beside me, his feet sinking into the water and wet sand.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice low and hesitant, like I might bite him. I stared at him, taken by surprise. No one had really cared whether I was okay or not. I was either a homeless brat who was not worth their time or a slut that was going to cause trouble. There was no need to be nice to me.

"What?" I said, numbly, sure that I had heard wrongly.

"Are you okay?" Connor repeated softly. I blinked at him. He settled onto the sand, not seeming to mind the water that was fast soaking his clothes or the cool summer wind. "You seemed upset. Just now, I mean. When you saw..." He trailed off. I waited. "When you saw Ethan's name there." I remained silent, taken by surprise as always by his name. Connor bit his lip. Finally, he blurted out, "I knew him too, you know."

I turned my head to look at him properly. He sat there, blue eyes sad and solemn, with the moon shining on his hair, turning it a dark auburn. In the bright light of the moon, I could see his face clearly. He looked like a friend. I felt a tug in my gut, like a bird being charmed out of a tree.

"You did?" I asked hesitantly. Connor smiled and looked at the space above my head, reliving some old dusty memory.

"I sure did. Before coming to camp, we formed a group of sorts; just a few demigods sticking together, trying to survive." I nodded; I had seen many of those. "Travis and I met him there; we came to camp together too." He looked at me again. Ethan. He knew Ethan.

"Tell me more," I whispered. Connor looked at me and I recognized his expression. Pity. He felt sorry for me. But I was too far gone to care.

"He was great. He used to come along when Travis and I went on of our raids. He came up with the best ideas for pranks. He seemed perfect, you know? He was a nice guy, great at fighting and all. Then, one day he just vanished. Just like that, then Percy met him a few months later and that was that." I nodded. And that was that indeed.

Something wet rolled down my cheek and I swiped at it angrily. Connor just sat there watching me. I got up to leave but he caught my wrist, securing me in place.

"What?" I snapped, turning my head away to hide the stupid tears rolling down my cheeks.

"You knew him, didn't you? After he left, you met him?" Connor's eyes never left my face and I looked up to the sky, unable to meet his eyes. "Tell me," he whispered. I swallowed and looked at him. Connor's eyes were a dark haunting blue. I closed my own eyes, trying to shut the world out.

"I met Ethan three years, one month and four days ago." I whispered finally. Bit by bit the whole story poured out and Connor just sat there, listening.

* * *

><p>The day I began doubting Ethan began like any other day. We had been together for three weeks now and I was the happiest I had ever been. That day, I had snuck off early in the morning, while Ethan was still sleeping. I wanted to surprise him with something so I went to city, looking for anything strange and out of place. Ethan loved things like that; he called them enigmas and we would sit for hours, trying to figure out its story.<p>

I had wandered around for hours before I went back to our camp, tired, hungry and had failed miserably. As soon as I reached Ethan, I knew something was wrong. The air in the little clearing was tense, like there was a storm coming. Ethan stood at the center, staring at me with dark, hostile eyes. I felt a chill creep down my spine.

"Hey," I said, reaching for a loaf of bread, trying to act normal. "I'm starving." Ethan walked up to me, and I looked up at him, smiling.

"Where have you been?" he hissed. I stepped back, shocked. I had never seen him look this angry, this angry at me. Surprised, I put the bread down again.

"Well, it's a pretty, long story-" I was cut short by a fist that came flying out of nowhere, right into my face. His hand smashed into my face, knocking me back.

"Don't ever do that again, you understand?" he said in that same angry voice. I just stood there, stunned. My face was throbbing and I could feel a bruise rising. Ethan looked at me, his angry eyes flashing, and I nodded hastily. Turning away, he began packing up our things. I helped him, mutely. My face still throbbed and when Ethan wasn't looking I touched the bruise tenderly. It was right over my scar.

After that, Ethan kept hitting me. It was like drugs; once he started he just couldn't stop. I grew afraid and angry; afraid of upsetting Ethan and angry at myself for being weak enough to just take what he was dishing out. My excuses to myself were weak and stupid. I loved him; I told myself as he punched me for something I could hardly remember doing. Every time, he hit me, I was dragged back to the day I woke up to the sight of a knife flashing above me and the sensation of my face tearing open.

I was weak. I was helpless.

I couldn't do anything to stop it.

After that, I saw faces. Cold faces. Heartless faces. I stop reading. I stopped caring. There was nothing left for me. Only Ethan. Ethan, who hit me almost every day. Ethan who would hug me close and whispered how much he loved me in my ear.

And one day he just left.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:This chapter has been done forever. I just keep holding back. Anyway, I'm sorry for the long wait. I'm halfway through the next chapter now. Please review! It really helps! Oh and the protection spell Alva used was the same one she used earlier in Chapter 3.<strong>


	16. Connor: Conspiracy Theories

**Chapter 16. Connor: Conspiracy Theories**

I listened to the sounds of breathing all around me, isolating them one by one, trying to find Alva's. I was still reeling with what she had told me. The memory of her face, young and vulnerable with soft brown hair falling in her silver eyes, still haunted me. I hated Ethan then. Hated how he just left us all without an explanation. Hated how he met this girl, made her fall in love with him and then hurt her. Hurt her so badly, she still wasn't over it. And then he went and got himself killed.

Turning, in my bed, I looked over at Alva. Her face was turned in my direction and by the cold light of the moon; I could make out her features.

The first thing you noticed looking at her was that pale scar, running down the side of her face. Then, you noticed the hair. Now, it was a golden brown. I hoped that was good. She looked relaxed laying there and I started to turn back again.

Then I saw that her arm was stretched out before her, grasping another hand on her own. Vanessa had entwined her fingers with Alva's and they both lay there peacefully. It was really sweet in a way.

Alva's story had been cut short by a very rude and ugly harpy who had threatened to eat us if we didn't return to our cabins soon. We had missed the campfire completely. Alva ran away again and this time I let her. She had opened up a piece of her that had been locked inside for too long, and she needed some alone time. I had walked back to the cabin alone, barely answering Travis when he demanded to know where I had been. I did notice the lipstick smeared on his shirt though and fell asleep smirking.

I would learn the full story soon, no doubt about it.

The rest of the day had been annoyingly dull. Travis snuck off every few hours, undoubtedly to meet Katie. Although, "meet" is too polite a word for it. Alva avoided me and I had to drag myself through camp activities alone.

It was dinner time now and I had about enough. I needed to do something fun and I needed to do it now. I looked around the cabin, searching for inspiration. I had a few pipe bombs somewhere here, that'd make quite an interesting distraction. Shaving cream, nah, too boring. Hair curlers, good for a prank on Chiron, I thought, smirking. Then, I shook my head; he's way too tensed up now.

That's when I heard it.

A low voice saying something inscrutable and higher voice saying something in return. Then, I heard laughter. Grinning, I swept a look around the room again. Katie and Travis. Perfect timing. I needed to work fast but I'm used to that. After all, everything I needed was already here.

Two minutes, a bucketful of shaving cream and lots of strings later, I was ready and very, very excited. Percy had always said to never provide Travis and me with shaving cream. Only this time, Travis was only the receiving end and not some poor, not-so-innocent camper.

The door opened and my grin grew wider. Take that, Travis!

The opened door tugged on a really long string wound around a bed post which in turn pulled a bucket filled with shaving cream placed strategically over the door. There was a huge crash after which Travis and Katie stood in the doorway, dripping with cream.

"Gotcha!" I whooped, triumphant. However, all traces of euphoria trickled out of me when I saw who really was at the doorway.

It wasn't Travis. Or even Katie. Not even close.

"You freaking idiot!" shrieked a very angry Vanessa and I winced, not meeting her gaze. "What-why-who-" She sputtered angrily. Little Vanessa was so livid she couldn't even speak. I shuddered to think what the other person was going to do to me.

Vanessa gave up on expressing exactly how angry I made her and stomped off to clean up. I sneaked a look at her companion who was still standing quietly at the doorway, spattered with shaving cream.

Alva looked at me steadily. She didn't seem too angry and I relaxed slightly. She swept a hand over her face and came off with a handful of cream.

"I guess," she began, her voice slow and uncertain. "I did owe you for blasting you at the infirmary." I stared at her. She met my eyes, her own twinkling merrily. Then, we both burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Vanessa had reappeared, all cleaned up. "Alva, why don't you go change?" Alva just shook her head in answer, breathless with laughter. Vanessa looked from me to Alva, stupefied.

"What in Hades happened here?" Nico had joined our little reunion, looking around incredulously. Alva was leaning on a bed post and I had slumped onto the floor a little while ago. The entrance looked like a shaving cream bomb had exploded there, which wasn't too far from the truth. When neither of us answered, Vanessa rolled her eyes and prodded me with a toe.

"This genius here decided to drop a bucket of something white and sticky on me and Alva for no apparent reason." Nico followed the movement of her feet with his eyes. I saw something very much like jealousy flash in them and smirked. Our resident Death Boy has gone all Romeo on us.

"Sorry," I said to no one in particular. "I thought you guys were Travis." As an afterthought, I added, "and Katie." Vanessa stared at me.

"Do we look like Travis? Or Katie for that matter?" I cringed at this huge flaw in my excuse.

"Well, you see," I swallowed, seeing another figure appear behind Nico. "I-didn't-exactly-see-you," I rushed. "I just heard you."

"Do we sound like Travis and Katie?" Vanessa demanded, exasperated.

I shrugged. "You do actually." Alva caught my eye and we broke into laughter again. That was why Annabeth stepped into the doorway to the sight of two people laughing on the ground, one covered in shaving cream. She stared at our audience questioningly. When no one explained, she shrugged.

"Capture the Flag starts in ten minutes," Annabeth announced. With one last critical look at us, she turned and left, blonde curls glowing in the evening light.

Annabeth's abrupt arrival and departure had sobered us up quite a bit. I remembered that this was the first time we were playing Capture the Flag after Percy's disappearance and felt sorry for her. It's a pity Chiron wouldn't let Alva and the others leave earlier. Although, I didn't necessarily want her to go, Percy was still missing and only the three of them could find him.

Sighing, we all set of in separate directions: Alva to the bathroom, me towards the Pavilion to gather up my siblings, Nico and Vanessa to the forest. Hermes cabin had formed an alliance with Athena, so had Hades, Apollo, Aphrodite, Nemesis, Eris and a bunch of other cabins. We now had so many it was getting a little hard to keep track of who was whose kid. Same goes with the cabins. Camp now looked like a medieval kingdom or something.

A half hour later, all the campers, satyrs and dryads had gathered at the forest and Chiron was given his customary no-intentional-maiming speech which everyone ignored, as usual.

I was standing beside Travis, who appeared to be glued to Katie's lips. Demeter had formed an alliance with Ares for the first time. I had no idea how Clarisse did it but I knew it wasn't good for us. Rolling my eyes, I physically pulled Travis and Katie apart. They separated with a noise like a plunger being pulled out of a sink. I resisted the urge to puke.

"Gods, guys, it's only for an hour not eternity." I managed to get in between them so they wouldn't start making out again. Travis danced away from me and called out to Katie.

"Ignore the voices, my sweet! They are only jealous of our love!" I groaned. Horrible lines. Just plain horrible. Grabbing the back of Travis's shirt I dragged him over to where the rest of our side was standing.

"The both of you are really disgusting, you know that?" My words had no effect. Travis stared gloomily over to the where Katie was standing. "Hey, dude! Snap out of it already." I shook him roughly. He blinked and glared at me.

"You're just jealous." He sneered while I wondered if love really does make you crazy.

"Like hell," I answered. He shoved me, I shoved back. Travis stumbled, cursing. "Idiot!" I taunted.

"I'll let you go this time," he taunted back and I snorted.

Travis walked off to get some armor and I looked around. Alva was standing a little apart from Vanessa and Nico who were chatting and laughing merrily. At least, Vanessa was merry. Nico was just talking. I looked around again and saw Annabeth standing off to one side all alone. For a moment, I missed the sight of her arguing with Percy, or discussing strategy with him or just being there. When they were together it meant that all was right with the world. Right now, there were too many things that just didn't make sense.

I walked up to her, forcing a smile.

"Sup?" I called. Annabeth shrugged. She looked impassive just standing there surrounded by bustling campers.

"So what's the plan?" I asked, being nosy as usual. "There is a plan right?" I felt uncertain. We had no idea exactly how was Annabeth feeling. She wasn't exactly the touchy-feely-huggy type.

"Athena always has a plan." Annabeth replied, true to form. My shoulders slumped with relief and I grinned.

"Can you give me a hint? Just a clue? C'mon, please?" Travis appeared out of nowhere and joined in the groveling. It was a little of ritual ours. We'd beg and beg and _beg_ for a hint just to test Annabeth's patience. She never gave in. Not even once. She stood there now with her cold gray eyes and smug smile.

"Wait and see guys. Wait and see." We both grinned. And we would, no doubt about it.

Just then, Chiron blew the horn and we were off. Campers rushed forward, yelling. From the other side of the creek, we heard the rest of them do the same. Annabeth and Travis had both disappeared from my side. I rolled my eyes. So much for teamwork.

The first quarter of the game passed without incident. I passed into enemy territory, getting my jeans soaked in the creek and narrowly escaped being taken prisoner by a group of Aphrodite kids armed with makeup and tight clothes.

"You missed!" I yelled over my shoulder as I left them in the creek, their clothes muddy and hair soaked, shrieking. Grinning, I went on. It was always fun to do that. I had lost count of the number of times Travis and I pranked Aphrodite and Ares. Something about those two cabins just screamed, **'Prank me!'**.

I stumbled into a particularly vicious patch of bushes and groaned. I hate plants. Really, really hate plants.

"Looks like you need help," a voice whispered throatily. I turned around as far as the bushes from hell allowed me to. A figure stood that. It seemed impossible but she looked menacing even with the 'I'm-a-Barbie-wannabe look' . Jenna St Croix. Wonderful.

"What now, Jenna?" She smiled and I resisted the urge to run away screaming. Did she hear her siblings' shrieking? I squinted at her through the swimming light that filtered through the leaves. Nope, she wasn't carrying her permanent makeup kit so she's not here for revenge.

As though, she heard me, Jenna went on. "I'm here to fulfill my end of the bargain. You know, in return for that little favor you and your insufferable brother did for me." She stroked my arm gently and I leaned back, revolted.

"Oh, yeah? And what's that?" I remembered the favor, though I regretted it now, but I sure as hell didn't remember any bargain. This could be a trick though. She was on the opposite side. I narrowed my eyes the same time Jenna rolled hers.

"Hermes boys. _Sooooo_ paranoid. Look there and you'll see what I'm talking about." Like an obedient puppy, I looked. And cursed. Alva was dueling ferociously with two Ares kids who had ganged up on her. I watched as one of the Ares kids laughed as Alva dodged two simultaneous slashes from them. I struggled against Jenna's grip and the bushes from hell.

"Let me go, Jenna.' I sounded like a kid. I cursed and tried again. "Damn it!" Jenna laughed and I glared at her.

"Go. I'll help you get what you want." Her grip on me vanished and I could move again. I looked down, surprised. The bushes from hell had disappeared. Just like that. I met Jenna's gaze. Her eyes glittered with anticipation and something else, something darker. In the fading light, I could have sworn her eyes flashed green. Shaking myself, I rushed off to help Alva. As I ran, I could still see Jenna's face in my mind. What was she going to do?

I sped up and leapt into the fray. My sudden appearance caught Alva's opponents by surprise. I swept the legs out beneath the first one. He slashed my leg and I hissed as the skin split open. Blood poured down my leg and I gritted my teeth. Damn, that hurt like Hades.

With one deft move, I knocked him out with the hilt of my sword. Limping, I turned and saw that Alva had already taken care of the other camper.

"Ambushed?" I asked, panting. She nodded eyes on my leg. "Assholes," I cursed.

Alva crouched down and touched my leg, softly. "It's bad," she said. I winced and drew my leg back slightly. Shaking my head, I laughed.

"This? Are you kidding me? You should have seen that time when Travis and I got ambushed by the Ares cabin. We were in the infirmary for weeks!" Actually, it was days but that hardly mattered. I didn't want to look weak so I dared to put some weight on it. Blood spurted out. "Shit," I said and sprawled to the ground beside Alva. So much for not weak. Alva laughed.

"Not bad, huh?" I think he hit a tendon or something." I groaned. Whatever that was, it wasn't good. Alva pulled out a knife from her boot. My eyes widened. "Whoa. There's no need for that, I'm fine." I tried to get up and ended up face first on the ground again.

"Stay still," Alva said, her voice as calm as ever. She grasped my leg firmly and slipped the knife in between my jeans and my leg. I shivered; the knife was as cold as ice. With one deft movement, she cut off the material near my wound. I sneaked a look at it and groaned again.

"Shit," I cursed. Alva nodded in agreement. The Ares camper had nearly sliced off a part of my calf. "My poor leg," I groaned. "Get better soon and I promise to give you a long holiday. A really long holiday." I patted my leg reassuringly.

"It'll need one," Alva said, rolling her eyes. I grinned slightly. Did she think I was funny? I hoped so. "Here." She popped something in my mouth and I tasted marshmallows, gummy bears and melted chocolate. Ambrosia. Immediately, I felt better.

"Where did you get that?" I asked. It came out as 'fer douch ge zat?' I swallowed and tried again. Alva met my eyes for the first time. Her scar jumped out at me as usual and her silver eyes shone as brightly as stars under her jet black hair. I felt my heart skip a few beats when she smiled.

"Nicked it," she whispered. I laughed. Now who said we weren't alike? A little more ambrosia later, my leg has stopped bleeding. I started to get up but Alva stopped me. "Wait." She looked at me, her gaze penetrating. "I need you to do something for me." My mouth dried up.

"Anything." I said, hoarsely. She nodded.

"Look away and pretend that nothing's happening." She said, her gaze still on mine. I stared at her. The look on her face was pleading. I asked myself, do I trust her? Alva rubbed her scar, nervously. Yes, I decided. I did. Completely. So I looked away and thought very hard about everything but what was happening. It didn't work.

I felt Alva touch my leg softly. I hoped she didn't notice the goose bumps there. I heard her whisper something softly. My leg heated up for a moment and then, nothing. I opened my eyes. Alva had stood up and was looking down at me strangely. She was fingering her scar again.

"C'mon," was all she said. I looked down at my leg. All traces of the nasty wound were gone. I looked up at Alva, stupefied. She met my gaze, face blank. I heaved myself up easily and stared down at my leg in awe.

"Wow." How did she do that? What was that? When I looked up again, Alva had turned away, her shoulders high and tense.

"Alva," I said. She turned her head slightly. What I could see of her face was as tense as her shoulders. "Thank you." She relaxed and I saw her mouth fall open slightly. She turned to look at me, eyes bright. I smiled, trying to dry my sweaty palms on my ruined jeans.

"About last night, Alva… I just wanted to say that," I too in a deep breath. This was it. This was the perfect moment. "I just wanted to say that-"

I was rudely cut off by a shrill scream. Alva and I looked down. We were at the top of a low hill, at the edge of a clearing. Below us was a kind of valley where all the campers seemed to have converged while Alva and I were talking. I could see Annabeth on the other side, a red flag raised up high in victory and a Yankees cap in the other. A part of my mind whispered, 'so that's her plan' while the rest kept looking. Instead of her usual smug expression, Annabeth looked horrified. I followed her gaze to the other end of the valley and cursed.

Vanessa was sprawled on the ground, her ankle twisted at an angle that definitlely was not natural. She screamed again, the scream Alva and I heard before. She stared helplessly at before her. At first glance it looked like huge ugly red blobs the sizes of wild boars were pouring out of the ground. Green acid spluttered from the slits in their mouths and they waved pincers about threateningly.

"Myremekes!" Annabeth shouted. "Run! There are too many! Retreat, _now_!" Chiron blew his horn, the clear '_oom'_ echoed around the camp. Campers scrambled wildly up the hill. A few Apollo campers began shooting at the ants, their golden arrows whizzing throgh the air and raining down on the monsters, but it only seemed to make them mad.

They advanced faster than before. Vanessa screamed again, scrambling back wildly. I stared at her, helpless. She tried to stand only to be pushed down by another camper rushing past.

"Shit!" I cursed. "Get up, Vanessa! Now!" I began running down the hill. Alva was already half way there, sword drawn. One of the Myremekes reared up before her, letting out a piercing shriek.

"No!" I heard Nico shout out hoarsely. He was beside Annabeth, campers rushing before them. There was no way he could get there. No way could I get there. Only one person could help her now.

"Alva, hurry, damn it," I hissed. I craned my head over the crowd of campers which was now rapidly thinning. The rest of them were watching Vanessa, too horrified to anything. Suddenly, a voice rose over all others and silence fell in the valley.

"_Επιστροφή στην__κούφια__σπίτι σας__! Αφήστε μας στην ειρήνη!Απωθούν! Προστατέψτε τον! Στο όνομα της Εκάτης" _Alva stood before Vanessa, sword stretched out before her. Light flashed like lightning in the valley. Before our eyes, a dome-like structure appeared and pushed back the Myremekes. They went squealing and screeching back into the hole. Alva's arms dropped like they were made of stone. She swayed on her feet, her face pale and sweaty. Vanessa covered behind her. No one moved. It was like the spell had affected us too. I stared at Alva. Whoever her godly parent was, they were powerful. My eyes roamed over the valley, finding Jenna looking right at me.

She was smirking. Pointing at Alva, she mouthed, "Told you I'd help." I could only stare at her. Her eyes were green, I realized. Bright, glowing green.

* * *

><p>It was lunch. Travis and I were staring at Jenna, dumbfounded.<p>

"Okay," I said, slowly. "Let me get this straight. You want us to spray a few paths in the forest with shiny paint. Like really, really shiny paint." Jenna smiled, that oh-I'm-just-a-dumb-blonde smile of hers.

"Yes, please." She fluttered her eyelashes. Excuse me, while I go puke.

"And why exactly do you want us to that?" Travis demanded. We were alternating between staring at her and sneaking glances at the Pavilion to make sure there was no one watching us. A deal like this could hardly be good for our reputation.

"Because you can," she replied in that same syrupy sweet voice. "Plus, if you don't," her voice turned menacing. "Chiron is going to find out who exactly _"redecorated" _the Demeter cabin." She smirked. "I'm guessing a certain Katherine won't be so happy with that, will she Travis?" Travis looked horrified.

"Her name's Katie," I said scathingly. "And fine, we'll do it." Travis shot me a grateful look and I rolled my eyes.

Little did I know, how much trouble was that going to cause.

* * *

><p>Myremekes. Shiny paint. Jenna.<p>

I stared at Travis who seemed to have had the same revelation. Shit. This is our fault. This whole mess is our fault. More specifically, my fault. I agreed to do it. Damn, damn, damn! Why? Why am I so gods damn stupid?

Alva was still swaying on her feet weakly. She met my eyes, her silver orbs dim.

"Someone, help her, she's going to faint!" Vanessa called. I stared at her uncomprehendingly. Vanessa was clutching at her ankle, looking around helplessly. "Nico! Connor! Annabeth! Somebody! Help her, now!" She turned and look right at me, blue eyes bright, so different from Alva's and yet just as intense. I lurched forward, speeding faster and faster, thanking Dad for being an athlete. I got there just as Alva's legs crumpled beneath her.

"I'm sorry," she said, her voice quavering.

"Sorry for what?" I demanded. Who the heck apologizes for this?

Alva was staring right up at the space above her head. I followed her gaze. And nearly dropped her.

A symbol glowed brightly over her head, turning in slow circles. Three entwined torches, glowing with Greek fire. A sign we had never seen on a demigod but recognized nonetheless.

The symbol of Hecate. Alva was a child of Hecate. I groaned mentally.

Great, more trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hoped you guys enjoyed that! Why was Alva sorry? Why does Hecate equal to trouble? All in the next chapter! Review and stay tuned! Oh and before I forget:<strong>

_**Επιστροφή στην κούφια σπίτι σας! Αφήστε μας στην ειρήνη!Απωθούν! Προστατέψτε τον! Στο όνομα της Εκάτης**_

**(Return to your hollow home! Leave us in peace! Repel! Protect! In the name of Hecate!)**


	17. Nico: Half Truths and Outright Lies

**Chapter 17. Nico: Half Truths and Outright Lies.**

The plan had been simple. Annabeth had wrung the location of Clarisse's flag out of a wimpy Aphrodite kid, who was only too happy to surrender information to us. Though Annabeth's threats of destroying his secret stash of chocolates may have something to do with it. During the game, we would distract the opposing team while Annabeth invisibly snuck in and stole the flag. It was as easy as pie. Too easy. Of course the Fates couldn't let us of with an incident free game of Capture the Flag for once. Gods forbid that should happen.

We had just begun celebrating our quickest victory ever when I heard the startled scream. I whipped around instantly, I recognized that voice. Vanessa. My eyes widened heart in my throat when I saw her crumpled on the ground, shoulders heaving, and her blue eyes wide and staring. I stumbled forward and felt Annabeth's hand on my shoulder, steadying me.

"Vanessa!" I called out to her. She turned and met my eyes; her own bright with surprise and something like… fear? Why should she be afraid? "You okay?" I continued, stepping forward again. Something was wrong. Every inch of her stunning face was telling me that. The little pucker between her brows, the glimmering light in her eyes, her mouth which was open in a little 'O'. Vanessa looked down at her hands. I followed her gaze and cursed. She had dislocated her ankle. It was pointing at a sickening angle.

"Shit," I muttered. "Hang on, Vanessa, I'm coming!" I called to her, but she wasn't looking at me anymore. She was staring right ahead with a look of utter horror. Then, Vanessa screamed, her voice rising shrilly over the chaos in the valley. It was a sound of utter terror and helplessness. It was a sound that I knew I would never forget.

I followed her gaze into the leafy depths of the woods. I could literally feel everyone else in the valley doing the same. At first I saw nothing. Just the usual trees, trees and more trees. Then, something moved. Something big. Behind me, Annabeth let loose a plethora of Greek curses.

Huge ant-like creatures poured out of a whole in the ground. For some reason, the Earth around them was covered in shiny paint; silver, gold and electric blue. I was rooted to the ground with sheer terror. The creatures just kept pouring out, spreading into the valley. Greenish liquid frothed from gaping holes on their faces and the waved pincers longer than my arm about.

I dimly aware of Annabeth shouting something and the sound of Chiron's horn filling the air but there was a fog in my mind, suffocating everything except the creatures and the sight of Vanessa sprawled on the ground directly before them.

Campers were panicking, trying to get away. I watched as one of them pushed Vanessa down roughly. A part of my mind was yelling at me. I should move. I had to move. Help her. Help Vanessa. Vanessa. But I couldn't. Another part was just repeating one thing over and over. She was going to go too. She was going to leave me. Like Bianca. Like my Mamma. Vanessa screamed again, the sound soft and distant the in bedlam of my mind.

One of the creatures, reared up before her. I watched as she scrambled back, her ankle limp and useless. Do something. I had to. But what? Suddenly, I could move again. The fog in my mind cleared and noise fell upon my ears. Campers yelling, those creatures shrieking, the twang of bows and arrows. But I only saw and heard Vanessa.

"No!" The strangled cry fought its way out of my throat. I was too far, I couldn't help. Damn it, why hadn't I moved earlier? From the corner of my eyes, I saw a figure with dark hair and clothes whizzing past the other campers. I blinked and just like that Alva was standing before Vanessa, arms stretched above her head. She was completely focused on the creature before her, eyes flashing with an eerie silver glow.

"_επιστροφή στηνκούφιασπίτι σας! Αφήστε μας στην ειρήνη!απωθούν! Προστατέψτε τον! Στο όνομα της εκάτης_" her voice rose over everyone else's and a hush fell over the valley. Light flashed in valley, stinging my eyes. I shielded them with an arm. I heard Annabeth gasp behind me. Lowering my arm, I stared at the new drama unfolding before us. Alva was swaying in front of Vanessa, her face paler than my own. She turned her head and looked up a low hill at someone. Vanessa glanced around, taking on the frozen faces of the campers.

"Nico! Connor! Annabeth! Somebody! Help her, now!" Vanessa yelled desperately, eyes still roaming around the valley. I saw someone respond to her pleas. I saw Alva crumple in their arms. I saw light flash above her. Throughout it all, I stood there, my mind reeling. Alva muttered something before passing out. I saw a glowing symbol above her head, confirming my suspicions. Three entwined torches, glowing with Greek fire.

It was a sign I passed often in the Underworld. There were quite a number of doors emblazoned with the sign. The halls behind them were strange, twisting and turning, ending abruptly with strange doors leading to fantastic places or plain grey walls. I had asked my father about it once. He had answered my question with a sharp hiss of "Traitor". I never asked about it again. The Olympians never took kindly to turncoats. And to them, Hecate was the worse of the lot.

Gradually, antagonizingly, I had dug out the story out of the servants of the Underworld. It was a slow job. They were either to terrified of Hades or too loyal to speak of it. But I managed. And what I discovered only served to deepen my curiosity.

Hecate had been a powerful goddess of the Underworld. She was almost as influential as my father. She assisted in the last rites of the dead, calming and releasing them from the worldly fears and doubts. She had staunch worshippers everywhere. Yet she remained loyal to my father, serving him for centuries. She was as dominant and as important in this world too so her time was divided between the two worlds.

Hecate was a mystery. She was hardly ever seen by the servant, only whispered of in the halls. Then, suddenly, one day she appeared at the gates of Hades. The servant I spoke to had shuddered at the memory. She was fiery, they said. Her hair surrounded her like a dark halo, silver eyes piercing all those before. Her hands glowed blue with her mystical powers as she barged onto my father's palace.

According to some, she had accused my father of abusing her powers and her loyalty to her family for his own convenience. Others whispered than she had claimed to have more power than Hades and sought to take control of the Underworld. However, the older, calmer servant made the most sense of all. Hecate had been brain-washed, they said. I asked for more information, searching deeper and deeper until I found one servant who had witnessed the whole thing with his own eye sockets.

Hecate had stridden in, interrupting my father and my terror of a stepmother who were in the midst of another of their quarrels. She had drawn herself up to her full height and said she was a part of this plan no more. Hades, still annoyed from the quarrel, had grouchily asked what plan.

"You used me," Hecate had replied, her voice icy. I knew nothing of what happened after that. The servant had refused to elaborate beyond saying that neither party was to blame. I almost murdered that stinky little skeleton again. Unfortunately, my father appeared. I had never seen him as angry as he was that day.

"Leave this matter alone, Nico," Hades had hissed. "Nothing will change the past. Just leave it be." With a snap of his fingers, Hades and the servant both disappeared.

I swear that was the most frustrating moment of my life.

* * *

><p>"Nico, what took you so long?" Vanessa demanded when I finally reached her. She was staring, uncomprehendingly at the still rotating symbol above Alva. I held her at arm's length and looked her up and down, as clinically as I could manage. I felt my heart go haywire as I took in Vanessa's figure. She was definitely not as <em>developed<em> as some girls around but it was enough. I felt my face begin to burn.

"Why are you blushing?" Vanessa asked, confused. I shook my head wordlessly. She looked at Alva again, too preoccupied to waste more than one of her gazillion questions on me. Irrationally, I felt a familiar feeling flare up in my chest. Honestly, I had no idea what was wrong with me, she was injured and I was wasting time being jealous of her friend. Who also happened to be the daughter of my father's worse enemy. Perfect. Vanessa went on, oblivious to the confusion in my head, "Do you think she's alright?" I rolled my eyes. Honestly, you'd think she had no sense of self-preservation.

"Are _you_ alright?" I asked her, looking right into her eyes. She stared back, eyes wide. Face red, she stammered out an incoherent response. I sat back relieved. She was fine. She was okay.

I had never thought that I would feel as helpless as I had watching Vanessa being attacked. Never again, I swore to myself. It happened with Mamma. It happened with Bianca. It was not going to happen to this girl, whatever she meant to me.

"Good," I replied shortly. Scooping her up in my arms, bridal-style, I called out to Conner. "C'mon, man. Let's get them some help." Connor looked at me blankly. Vanessa decided to help me.

"Connor, you fool," she yelled. I smirked. That girl never ran out of things to say did she? "Alva's hurt! Come _on_!" Her words seem to have some effect. Mirroring me, Connor placed a trembling arm under Alva's knees and lifted her effortlessly. She sure was light for someone so scary. I couldn't say the same for Vanessa.

"How many pounds of chocolate do you eat, woman?" I groaned. Don't get me wrong, I was no wimp but she was _heavy_.

"Well, you can save yourself the trouble by letting me walk, couldn't you?" Vanessa shot back. Not a chance, I thought. I was enjoying this too much. Her body pressed against mine, her hands around my neck, her breath wafting up to my face. I felt like I had died and gone to Elysium. "And for your information," Vanessa ranted on, "My favorite flavor is blueberry. I hate chocolate." I made a mental note of that and carried her to the infirmary, complaining all the way. Occasionally, we would glance back at Connor, who still had not spoken a word.

When we reached the infirmary, I was torn between feeling relieved I could put Vanessa down and reluctance to let her go. Finally, I laid her down gently and looked right into her eyes again.

"You okay?" I whispered. She nodded. "I'm sorry," I continued. Vanessa raised her eyebrows.

"For what?" she whispered back. I bowed my head.

"I didn't help you. I couldn't. I don't know why." I felt color rise in my cheeks with shame.

"You've been helping all along, Nico." I ignored the thrill that shot through me when she said my name. Her words made my heart lighter. She wasn't mad at me. I let her go reluctantly, and straightened up, smiling.

Connor stood at the other bed, frozen, staring down at the daughter of Hecate. His face was ashen. We both looked up when the door was blasted open, revealing a very angry Annabeth and a grave Chiron. Uh-oh, I thought.

"Someone," Annabeth hissed. "Some idiot sprayed shiny paint all over the Myremekes nest and made a trail leading right to that valley. It could be an accident of course, except for the fact that _Myremekes are attracted to shiny things_." Her stormy yes were trained right on the child of Hermes before me. He seemed to shrink before Annabeth who was trembling with anger. Even Chiron looked pissed, which was a rarity for him. I felt sorry for Connor. But not so much. After all, Vanessa did get hurt. Annabeth went on, her words raining blows on the poor guy. "Now, which imbecile might that be?" She finished with a hiss. Connor gulped and stared at his feet.

"I'm sorry,' he croaked. I felt my eyebrows go up. Connor apologized? Even Annabeth looked surprised and Chiron looked outright stunned. As far as I knew, neither of the Stoll brothers had ever apologized for a prank. Not when they poured dye into the lake and turned the dryads hair bright red for a week. Not when they almost caused a feud between the Aphrodite cabin and the Eris cabin. Not when the Demeter cabin's plants were destroyed by birds after they placed chocolate bunnies on their roof. Even the short time I had spent in Camp was enough for me to learn of the extensive history of the Stoll brothers. And one thing had always been certain. They never said sorry. Ever.

"I didn't know anyone was going to get hurt," Connor went on in that same strangled voice. Annabeth opened her mouth to rant on but Chiron stepped forward and silenced her with one gesture. I pulled put a chair beside Vanessa, who was silent with horror. This could go on for some time.

"You will be punished, you know that don't you?" Chiron asked Connor grimly. Connor nodded mutely. "Good," Chiron turned from him to Alva. Annabeth started to protest but one look from Chiron and she thought better of it. She met my eyes and I saw that she was still pissed though. She probably was going to be for a while. Vanessa, who seemed to have found her voice again, chose that moment to speak.

"Is she going to be okay?" she asked timidly. Chiron looked at her and then at me.

"I told her the story." I answered Chiron's silent question. He nodded. Vanessa looked from me to Chiron, a wordless plea in her eyes. Neither of us said a word. I was a little confused. Hecate was my father's enemy. I, however, had no problem with her other than the fact that she was a major pain. I could demand that she be thrown out, but that would hardly dear me to Vanessa. No, I decided. I won't start a fight with the child of Hecate. She didn't deserve it and it would do me no good anyway. Besides, we had a quest to go on.

"You're going to leave her be, aren't you?" Annabeth asked. When I nodded, her eyes flashed triumphantly. Apparently, she already knew what I was going to do. I rolled my eyes, wondering why people bother to decide anything. They could all go ask Annabeth what to do.

"She is going to have a hard time," Chiron boomed. He was right. There were hundreds of campers out there who still haven't quite forgiven Hecate for the war. I doubt they would be willing to let Alva be.

"Why?" Vanessa demanded to know. I had also explained that the symbol meant that Alva had been claimed by her godly parent and I hadn't missed the numerous times Vanessa had glanced up hopefully. She was doing it again. Frowning, she went on, "Alva didn't do anything wrong." Annabeth let out a harsh laugh and even Chiron smiled. I just shook my head, wordlessly. She was so innocent. Too innocent to be involved in this crap.

"They don't care about that, Vanessa." Alva's low voice answered. She pushed herself up, waving Connor's hand away. Rubbing her head, which was now a bright ridiculous blue, she continued, "Besides, for all they know, I could have helped my mo- Hecate in the war. Not that I did." Alva looked at each of us in turn. She met my gaze evenly. Her silver eyes dared me to say something to contradict her. I just gave her my best smirk. She clenched her fists, hair turning a fiery red. I didn't want to fight with her but that sure as hell didn't mean I had to like her.

Vanessa opened her mouth to continue but a strange, horrible cry echoed in Camp. I was up on my feet in seconds. I knew that sound. It sent chills down my back, urging me to run, run now. I was breathless with panic. Vanessa had clamped her hand over her ears. Chiron and Annabeth looked horrified. Connor looked even sicker, if possible. Alva was the only one who seemed remotely unaffected.

"Grover," Annabeth whispered. She looked at me and I nodded. Only Grover could have made the sound. I only heard the Great God Pan's Panic once but I was pretty sure I would never forget it.

Simultaneously, Annabeth and I rushed for the door. Something pretty big had to happen for Grover to use the Panic. And I wasn't sure I wanted to know what it was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Quite late, I know! But I hope everyone isn't as confused as they were in the last chapter. Anyway, Review!<strong>


	18. Vanessa: Silent Night… Or Maybe Not

**AN: I reposted this as I made some changes to it after getting some CC's. Sorry for troubling you! The next chapter should be up soon! There aren't many changes here but the little things do matter. Read on if you want to, if you don't want to, I promise you the next chapter will be up soon!**

**Chapter 18. Vanessa: Silent Night… Or Maybe Not**

It was quiet. Too quiet. Connor, Alva and I stared at each other, shaken. Moonlight filtered into the room from the windows, our faces looking paler then usual under the gray light. Connor's hair seemed to glow gold and Alva seemed to have an aura of molten silver surrounding her. The infirmary was dappled with shadows, like the pelt of a wildcat. The only sound I could hear was the pounding of my heart and our ragged breathing. I lowered my hands from my ears. The child of Hermes looked sick while Alva had an intense look in her eye. I took that to mean that someone was going to get hurt.

The only question was who? I swallowed, a metallic taste filling my mouth.

"What the heck was that?" I blurted, finally breaking the walls of silence that had settled around us. "That shrieking. It was … "I trailed of shaking my head speechlessly. Connor looked like he agreed with whatever I was thinking. The daughter of Hecate, however, remained stoic, but then when was she anything else?

I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to tame the disorder it was in. The shriek was still ringing in my ears. It had chilled my to the bone and its very memory sent shiver down my spine, like someone poured cold water over me.

It was the last sound something made before the last traces of life ebbed away from it completely. It the sound of fingernails scraping against a board. It was the sound of a banshee from your worst nightmare. It was the sound of fear. It was pure terror.

Wow, I never knew I was so morbid.

"That was Panic," Connor answered. He said 'panic' like it had a capital P.

"I kinda figured," I answered. Connor's lips twitched and even Alva smiled grudgingly.

"No, no, no," he said with the air of someone explaining something to a toddler, wagging an authoritative finger at me. I rolled my eyes. Show off. "Panic was the greatest weapon of the Lord of the Wild, the Great God Pan. When he faded away - or died," Connor interjected hurriedly when I opened my mouth. "A little of his powers went into the campers who were there at the time."

I drew in a big breath.

"Uh-oh," Alva muttered, ignoring the quizzical look Connor shot her.

"Do gods die? Who were the campers there at the time? If that god is dead who's the Lord of the Wild? How come he or she's here right now?" I rattled off. Connor stared at me stupefied and Alva smirked.

What? I know I ask a lot of questions.

Blinking rapidly, the child of Hermes answered my questions slowly, his blue eyes lighting up with something like amusement. I looked around the room while he told me the story of Pan, the quest to the Labyrinth and the battle afterward.

So basically, humans were killing the god Pan who gave his powers to Percy, Annabeth, Tyson who is Percy's little brother, Rachel the Oracle and Grover, a satyr and the new Lord of the Wild. Grover had used the Panic during the Battle of the Labyrinth, as the campers dubbed it. Oh and gods die when people stop believing in them.

Fascinating.

I wonder what Nico's power is. Maybe he can grow things or something. That would be kinda cool. Can he grow blueberries? Would he grow blueberries for me? Maybe if I asked him nicely.

I was jerked out of my daydream by the sound of Alva getting up and striding for the door.

"Whoa there, girl." Alva stopped short when Connor stepped out in front of her.

"What are you doing?" she snapped, raising an eyebrow. Her hair seemed to magically grow black highlights. This of course wasn't surprising since she was a daughter of Hecate. But still it was kind of interesting to watch.

"Where are you going?" Connor shot right back at her. I raised an eyebrow. His crush on her was bigger than I thought it was if he was willing to get in Alva's way. It was funny how the child of Hecate was still oblivious to how he hung on her every word and gesture, his admiring glances from across the room and the protective streak he seemed to have developed for her. In less than two days too.

It didn't make me feel any better about how I felt about a certain dark-haired son of Hades. Who also happened to be with the Lord of the Wild right now.

Well, at least I can't complain that my life was boring.

"We just heard the Panic and there is an evil daughter of Aphrodite going around twisting people's minds." Alva commented dryly. I watched amused as Connor grew more horrified with every word that left her lips. He was a goner. "Where do you think I'm going?"

Drawing himself up to his full height, Connor stepped right in front of her, his cobalt eyes flashing. He was taller than her, I noted dimly. Never noticed that before. Alva usually towered over everyone around, except Chiron of course.

"You're injured," Connor said slowly and determinedly. I wasn't sure who would win the argument anymore. "You are not chasing after Jenna or any monsters anytime soon."

"Monsters? What monsters?" I asked nervously, fiddling with the pin Alva had given me. Although I knew it could turn into a fairly lethal-to-monsters dagger with one click, I wasn't so sure of ability to control the urge to run away screaming from those behemoths.

They both ignored me.

"I'll go chasing after anything and anyone I like." Alva hissed at Connor. Her hand gripped the hilt of her silver sword until her knuckles were white. I suspected that it was taking all of her control to remain calm. "Now. Get. Out. Of. My. Way." Her hair was now so red it looked like it was on fire. I think it was even crackling like it was on fire. Huh, so much for calm.

"No," was Connor's icy reply. It was scary to see him so angry. Usually, his roguish sapphire eyes sparkled and his mouth would be twisted into a cynical smile. I had come to think of him of a mischievous elfish brother. Now he looked more like a furious elf king or something. Alva stared back, sparks flying from her quicksilver eyes. Neither of them seemed willing to back down.

"Ummm… guys? Please don't kill each other." I made a feeble attempt to keep the peace.

Alva kept on glaring at Connor, absolutely refusing to back down in her typical prideful way.

He was just as stubborn, blocking her way with his arms crossed and cobalt eyes flashing.

Thank the gods they were interrupted.

Suddenly, the door burst open with a crack like a gunshot and walloped Connor on the back of his head before slamming shut again.

"What the –?" Strings of curses flew from Connor's lips. Some of them were so ridiculous that even Alva cracked a smile, the clouds over her face dissipating. I burst right out laughing. I mean Hades' spirit-infested boxers? Seriously?

"Out of the way!" The door burst open fully this time, and a multitude of people poured in. Alva and Connor got shunted aside and I heard shouting, moaning and pleas for food. I heard Nico's voice rise clearly over the hullabaloo.

"He needs a healer! Now! Get Chiron!" His voice set my heart pounding. My thoughts were in a hopeless muddle. I remembered the sensation of being lifted up in his strong arms, pressing against his solid chest, drinking in his heavenly scent. My knees went weak and my breath hitched. I slumped onto the bed, feeling giddy and willing my heart to slow down to a rate that was healthy. How can another human being do this to me? How?

I lay completely still in my bed, my eyes drinking in the scene before me. A bunch of satyrs, whom I had always found a little entertaining, clip-clopped around fretfully. I noticed that they were carrying one big satyr who had a green Rasta cap hanging from one of his horns. Other satyrs leaned on their kin, looking haggard. They looked different from the ones in Camp, I realized. The satyrs in Camp looked joyful, happy and _young_. This bunch looked tired, worn out and wise somehow, like they have things in the world that would haunt your dreams and keep you up at night.

I noted all this a little off-handedly. My eyes were trained on one person and one person only.

Nico burst through the bedlam like a dark knight. Not the silly ones that go around rescuing princesses, oh no. But the ones that fights through every hopeless war and come out victorious. The cavaliers that commit nefarious deeds though their hearts are noble. The warriors that fight pain, heartbreak and temptation. The knights who die unknown and unacknowledged. The caballeros that are hidden in the shadow of the golden haired champions. The knights that are distrusted. But a hero all the same. He was breath-taking.

No, I thought, sitting up in my bed, squishing a few pillows in the process. He was _injured_.

A thin scar ran over Nico's eyebrow. Blood poured freely from it. I felt fury wash through me, and I gripped my dagger-pin tightly, narrowing my eyes. Whoever did that was going to pay.

Annabeth strode in behind Nico, her gray eyes flashing like thunder clouds during a vicious storm. Her blond hair flowed back from her shoulders and she reminded me of a warrior princess. Her eyebrows were knitted together in a complicated knot.

Behind Annabeth yet another girl trudged in, crying bitterly. Her perfect golden hair poured like river from her scalp, sweeping around her like a river. Her willowy form was so slender that for a moment or two she looked like a tree, standing there so stiffly.

I should have been worried. I should have been freaking out. I should have been spouting a million and one questions, demanding for an explanation about what in the world was going on?

But I wasn't.

What I was, however, was insanely jealous.

Who was she? What was she doing near Nico? Did she like him? Did he like her? Did he think she was pretty? Or worse yet, more than pretty?

With my luck she'll turn out to be some ridiculously talented demigod who knew her parentage wasn't afraid of monsters and happened to be so smart, she'll know everything there was to know in this new world of mine.

I bit my lip so hard, it must have started bleeding. This is ridiculous. I was not getting jealous over some girl I didn't even know just because she was with some boy. A ridiculously cute boy, but still a boy. I didn't even know the girl! How judgmental is that? I did not have a crush on Nico either. I couldn't have a crush on Nico. He was so – untouchable. How he possibly care about a girl like me?

"Grover," sobbed the blonde. Grover? The Lord of the Wild? The girl went on sobbing. "Is he going to be okay?" Although I knew it was stupid, a wave of relief washed over me. Connor told me about Juniper, the Lord of the Wild's girlfriend, as insane a notion as that might be.

I smiled, the weight of envy leaving me, much to my relief. I couldn't possibly be jealous over something as stupid and trivial as that. Could I?

No offence to Juniper of course.

"What happened?" Connor strode forward and lent the other satyrs a hand with Grover who was still mumbling about food. I don't know about anyone else but he sure wasn't very dignified for a Lord of the Wild. Maybe I should stick with calling him Grover.

"We're still trying to find that out," Nico called back to him. His russet eyes searched the crowd in the infirmary until they rested on mine. I felt my stomach flop over.

"Are you okay?" I called over the noise, someone managing to get the words out from my dried up throat. Nico shot me his trade mark crooked smile. My stomach flopped over and I damn near swooned right in front of the son of Hades. Honestly, he should smile more often. Way more often.

"Are you kidding?" the dark youth yelled back, smirking. "I do this every day," I rolled my eyes, ignoring the flush rising up in my cheeks.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I muttered. Alva shot me a sarcastic look and I blushed again. She sidled up to me, avoiding the thick of the crowd.

"Can you not find a better time to flirt?" she mock whispered. The daughter of Hecate's hair was now as amber as Juniper's. It looked good on her. I looked at the floor, focusing on the scuff marks and clawed foot of the beds.

"I'm not flirting." Alva ignored my mumbled reply, focusing instead on the unconscious satyr now lying on the bed. Unnoticed by us, Chiron had clip-clopped in was now bent over Grover, whose pleas for food had stopped. Judging from the look on Chiron's face, this was bad.

Nico and Annabeth were comforting Juniper. At least Annabeth was comforting her; Nico looked like he would rather be anywhere but where he was right now. I grinned, taking a mental snap-shot of the son of Hades' face, and walked up to them.

Juniper raised her green tinged eyes and looked at me.

"Is she an Apollo kid? Can she help him?" she choked up between sobs. I stopped short, feeling a little insulted. Was it really necessary to jump to conclusions about my parentage? I had been called a daughter of Aphrodite so many times I felt like puking. No wonder Alva was so bitter. I felt a little stab of guilt as I remembered my own hissy fit over the girl. Gods, I am so dumb sometimes.

"She's unclaimed – "Connor began but Annabeth cut him off with a sharp gesture. I looked at her surprised. The girl was upset; she shouldn't be so harsh with her. Kneeling down beside the nymph, Annabeth looked right into her eyes steadily.

"Go on, Juniper. You were telling us what had happened," the stormy-eyed child of Athena prompted, her voice firm but not unkind. I settled down for what I was sure going to be a long story. Juniper drew in a shuddering breath, dabbing at her emerald chlorophyll-tinged eyes.

"We were out West, searching for Percy." Immediately, I felt four people tense around me. "Grover had been getting something from that empathy link of his. He seemed so confident …, " Juniper trailed off, looking ready to burst into tears again. Annabeth looked exasperated, her gray eyes flashing with some intense emotion, and Nico began sidle away slowly. I glanced at Alva but she only gave me a look to that said she was bored out of her mind.

I sighed.

Should I? I probably should. I mean, it's for the good of every else after all, especially since they all looked like they were about to die if Juniper didn't get on with the story soon.

"There, there," I said, slipping into the spot beside the nymph, ignoring the looks I got from my next to useless friends. I mean, c'mon! How hard is it to comfort a girl? "I'm sure he'll be better soon. What happened next" I used the lowest, most soothing voice I could manage, rubbing her back pacifyingly.

Much to my surprise, it worked. Juniper stopped sobbing and continued her tale, albeit a little slowly.

"Then, we found this nature park that had been abandoned by the humans. Grover was so angry … "She took in a deep shuddering breath, reliving the memory. I continued rubbing her back, turning a blind eye to Alva's amused look. "Then, we got his scent. It was so strong, there was no mistaking it." I nodded encouragingly. Alva had told me all about demigods, their unique scents and how it attracted monsters. I contemplated wearing some very strong perfume for a while after that.

"We entered the park," Juniper went on. "There was so much rubbish. The poor trees, oh the poor trees. All blasted open, burnt away. Those evil eagles and their claws." She shuddered and her beautiful yellow hair rippled gently down her back. My jealousy was all gone however, and in its place was pity. "We went on walking anyway, guided by Percy's scent, so strong, so fresh." She moaned squeezing her eyes shut so tightly I thought they would never open again.

"Then …?" I prompted gently. Annabeth was standing rigidly beside me, her features arranged carefully into a carefully blank expression. Her normally stormy eyes were now as dark as Alva's were bright. Alva was leaning forward, her now mahogany hair sweeping past her shoulders and hanging into her shiny eyes. Beside her, Connor was tensed up, dreading Juniper's next words.

Nico just stood there, his desolate expression twisting my heart. He looked so sad, so hopeless. I never knew that this Percy meant that much to him before. With renewed vigor, I turned back to Juniper, determined to squeeze every last word out of her.

"Go on, Juniper," I whispered softly in her pointy ear. She blinked rapidly, coming out of her trance.

In her sweet quavering voice, she continued her tale. "We were attacked." Juniper's hands began to shake. "There were so many, so many of them. Green-brown sons of the Earth. So _many_. We couldn't fend them off. Grover yelled that he found something and that we should – we could - go now. We ran off, to the nearest tree that was alive and big enough to transport all of us here." I had no idea how a tree could transport people. Then, I figured it must be some kind of woodland magic. Grover is the _Lord of the Wild_, what tree wouldn't want to transport him? I would want to. If I were a tree, that is.

"We came here, thinking that we were safe. Then, Grover started screaming and clutching his head. He passed out and those sons of the Earth appeared again." Juniper shook her great golden head. "I don't know how they got into camp." Here, she broke down completely, tears pouring freely from her jade eyes. Something clattered out of her hands. I bent down, retrieving it slowly.

It was a pen. A completely normal ball point pen, except for the fact that it was bronze and kinda heavy. I turned it around in my hands, finding a few words inscripted at the end.

_Ανακλυσμός. _Riptide, I translated as the words were magically rearranged before my eyes. The most dangerous current in the sea.

Annabeth snatched the pen out of my hands, her hands shaking. She stared at it, her analytical eyes looking ancient. Then, with a toss of her fair hair, she was gone. The pen clattered to the ground and turned into celestial bronze sword as long as my arm. I cried out, jumping up in surprise.

Well, that was certainly unexpected.

Nico looked stunned. He sank onto the bed, and I felt goose bumps erupted wherever his skin grazed mine. Running his hands through his raven hair, Nico lifted his eyes to mine.

"He said it would always return to his pocket," My heart clenched again. His brown eyes, usually so intense, were completely devoid of feeling. They were like black holes, sucking everything in into oblivion. I felt tears rise in my eyes, mourning for this hero, so young and so loved who died in vain.

I never even got to meet him. It wasn't fair.

"If it isn't in his pocket now … "Nico trailed off, seeming unable to complete the sentence. Connor did that for him.

"That means he doesn't have a pocket anymore." Connor choked the words out. He shook his head sadly. His hands shook as he ran them through his hair, sinking onto the bed as well. All the spark went out of his eyes as well. "I can't believe it."

"Perseus Jackson is dead," Alva said in a tremulous voice. "He is actually dead."


	19. Alva:Look At Me, See Me, Say I'm Sorry

**Chapter 19. Alva: Look At Me, See Me, Say I'm Sorry**

There are several types of silences. There's a comfortable silence. The one that you feel no need to fill with pointless words and thoughts. These are the ones that used to come naturally to me and Ethan. We would sit for hours just being there. The mere knowledge that the other person was within touching range was enough to satisfy any need we had for words.

Then there was the building sense of everything around you being smothered. The calm before the storm. The shush that makes your skin prickle uncomfortably. That sense you get when you just know something is wrong. When everything is your body is bracing itself, when every neuron in your head is screaming 'Run. Run. Run.' Sometimes I wished I had listened. These silences were usually ended with the low growl from Ethan as he came towards me. Then there would be a thump. Maybe a crash, depending on where we were. A few cracks, if Ethan was particularly pissed. What I did do make him angry varied: from my utter and complete failure to steal something to eat or I stole something he didn't like or maybe I looked at someone I wasn't supposed to look at. Sometimes he just hit me to vent. I suppose I did something wrong then too. I must have. Somehow.

Then there were awkward pauses. When I didn't know what to say to make the frown on Ethan's princely face disappear. When I stopped in the middle of a sentence for fear it would infuriate him. When I stared at anything but Ethan as he tried to make me smile or do whatever was it that he wanted me to do that day. These hushes never ended well.

Finally there were quiet moments that were like impenetrable walls. After a particularly violent episode, these walls would silently build around Ethan and me, suffocating us slowly. There wasn't anything to say and yet every need to say something. These are the kind of times that make you suppress your thoughts and emotions, when all you can hear is the ever steady beat of your heart. When time seems to freeze around you and hang above you like a sharp, pointy icicle about to brain you.

Right now, that was the kind of silence we were experiencing.

I stared at the wall opposing me, drinking in what had just happened. Perseus Jackson was officially gone. I wasn't sure how I felt about that. He was always just the demigod the loners whispered about in the safety of their temporary camps or when one stray demigod met another. Even we lost demigods had a gossip grapevine. It always helped to stay up to date on the recent happenings in the half-blood world. After all, you never knew what the latest threat in our world was. The war had proved that. Sometimes the news was leaked by a camper. Sometimes by someone who was lucky enough to bump into Hermes. But we always knew what was going on.

Percy had been received with mixed reactions. Initially, we dismissed him as another golden boy of the Olympians. Some of the more bitter half-bloods hated him, despised that he was lucky enough to be claimed, making through quest after quest without dying, without failing. Then, other parts of the story began coming out. How he traveled to the Underworld to save his mom. How he accepted a monster as his little brother and a dozen other noble, brave and generally just plain good things he did.

When I met Ethan, he used to shoot his mouth off about how Percy was just another self-absorbed hero. We used to argue all day about that. 'Actions speak louder than words' I used to say. These arguments stopped later on when every breath I took was in fear of angering Ethan. After he left I was free to form my own opinions once more.

The clincher was when Percy turned down immortality in exchange for justice to all gods, major and minor alike. That is the reason the number of stray demigods halved. That is the reason I could now walk into every place that previously would have at least one lone half-blood seeking shelter, and find it completely and utterly empty.

He mattered, I decided. Percy's death mattered to me. But I confused me too. If Perseus Jackson is dead, who was the hero mentioned in the prophecy? What was the quest even for? What was his sword doing in some forest reserve out west? I had as many questions as Vanessa always had brimming over in my head but I kept them reined in. I was never one to break silences, especially one as intense as this.

I looked around, waiting. Connor was slumped on the bed, stunned. His usually ridiculously bright, mischievous eyes were dull. Shoulders slumped, he sat on the bed quietly, not making any attempt to crack some dumb joke or trip someone up. His stillness felt unnatural to me. Connor was the type of guy that was never as stationary as this. He was always moving. He had to be in motion. Every muscle in his body called for it, every instinct ingrained in his being.

I clenched and unclenched my hands, hesitating. I was never one for comfort. Awkwardly, I moved my arm that felt like a freaking electric pole and rested a hand lightly on his shoulder. Connor's head snapped up, navy eyes drilling right into mine. I blinked, taken back by their sudden intensity. It wasn't right; someone like Connor should never have to look that sad.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, finally breaking the silence. I was surprised at myself. For a moment I felt awkward when there was no reply. Then, Connor shook his head, wordlessly.

"I just can't believe it," he whispered back, his voice hoarse. I mean, that guy went through so much, he nearly died every year and he had the curse of Achilles' for god's sake, he can't just _die_." I stepped back as Connor got up and began pacing the floor angrily. I bit my lip. I hated this feeling, this inability to do anything.

"I still can't believe it," Di Angelo muttered from the bed, where he was still slumped like some pathetic loser. "He wasn't there, he wasn't at the Underworld. My dad would have told me- I think he would have. There has to be some mistake". He went on that way, with Vanessa murmuring consolations beside him. I don't know what that girl sees in him. He was a spoiled, self-absorbed brat. At least that was what I thought until he decided to let the fact that I was the daughter of his father's nemesis just slide by. Maybe he was planning to rub it in later

"You can't believe it? A freaking child of the death god can't believe it?" Connor whirled around to face Di Angelo. He was angry, I could tell from the way he clenched his jaw and how every muscle in his body seemed to tense up. Vanessa and Di Angelo stared at him, dumbfounded. I froze, this was bad. Connor and Di Angelo usually got along okay, so what was happening here? "What kind of pathetic wimp are you anyway?" Connor went on.

"Well at least I tried looking for him!" Di Angelo was on his feet now. Great, Connor had bruised his ego and now he just had to start his fight. Not that I agreed with Connor venting his feelings out this way.

"Where? In your freaking palace?" Connor shot back. Vanessa was trying to hold Di Angelo back. She managed pretty well for someone so strong. I stepped closer to Connor, ready to stop any foolish movements. This was hardly the time for a fist fight. Or any other kind of fights.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see the other satyrs openly staring. I didn't blame them. We must fascinate them with our shows of violence. Juniper had stopped sobbing. She gripped the Lord of the Wild's hand tightly and stared at us, shocked. The Lord of the Wild, or Grover as I heard them calling him, was still motionless. The centaur, Chiron, had finally wiped that infernal look of sadness of his face and replaced with surprise.

Di Angelo stepped forward, dragging Vanessa along with him. I whipped my head from one boy to another. Should I do something? Can I? I'd give it a try, I decided. What was the worst that could happen?

"Connor, you moron," I hissed. "What in Hades do you think you're doing?" This seemed to help a little. The fury in his eyes was quenched and in its place was a glimmer of surprise. He shook his head, dazed.

"Sorry, I kinda lost it there for a moment," Connor grinned. His smile was slow but it was a smile nonetheless. I felt relieved, standing there with my back to Di Angelo and Vanessa.

"Right." I answered. "Well once Death Boy gets his crap together we can-" I never got to complete my sentence. I couldn't even remember what I was going to say. I heard a whizzing noise behind me, like something was moving through the air very fast. I turned around. The last thing I heard was Vanessa's cry of indignation before a pale fist filled my vision. Then, darkness swallowed me.

* * *

><p>I woke to the sound of raised voices. Hardly the first time but now there was a definite tension in the air. The voices sounded far away, covered by a ringing in my ears. There were spots swimming across my eyes and I could fill something wet on my face. I felt like I always did after Ethan had a particularly violent episode, had his way with me and left to argue with some unfortunate fool passing by. I felt tired. I felt shaken. But most of all, I felt weak.<p>

I pulled myself up shakily, hating his feeling of fatigue in my limbs. Shaking off my dizziness, I tried to recall what had happened. Di Angelo. The brat must have hit me. I stood shakily, anger giving me the strength to rise. For a moment, I swayed unsteadily. Then, there was someone there to support me. It was a strange feeling, having someone grasp my shoulders and guide me to a bed. Normally, I woke alone. But these were hardly normal times.

"Are you okay?" Connor muttered in my ear as he led me to a bed slowly. I started to nod but stopped when the room started to spin. Behind me, I could hear Vanessa yelling at Di Angelo.

"Have you utterly lost you mind?" Vanessa said at the top of her voice. I winced. "Why did you have to go and hit her for?" She was yelling at Di Angelo for me, I realized. Vanessa was yelling at a boy who swept her off her feet for me. That was… sweet. I felt a little strange. No one ever did something like that for me before.

"Alva?" Connor's cerulean eyes looked worried. I tried to smile reassuringly at him but judging from the alarm in Connor's face it didn't help. Hardly surprising since I didn't exactly smile all that often. "Here," Connor pressed something white and soft to my mouth. "It'll stop the bleeding." What bleeding? I wanted to ask. Connor pressed and I jerked back in surprise as a jolt of pain shot through me. "Sorry, sorry," he muttered. I looked down, my eyes widening in surprise as I saw blood covering Connor's orange shirt.

"You're bleeding," I said slowly, still a little dazed. The words sounded funny as they came out of my mouth. I wanted to get on my feet and go beat the crap out of Di Angelo but I wasn't sure if my legs would hold me.

"I'm not bleeding, you are," Connor took another of those white things, a towel I realized, and pressed them to lips again. The pain had lessened now, what had felt a knife of pain was now only a dull throb. The brat must have spilt my lip. Idiot. Jerk. As I was sending venomous thoughts to Death Boy, the world slowly stopped spinning and I was able to think clearly again. I noticed that Connor seemed to have trouble looking at my face.

Disappointment coursed through me. I didn't know why I had expected any different. I was after all the daughter of a traitor whose spells probably killed some of his friends. Why would his reaction to my parentage be any different from all those campers out there?

"Connor," my voice was hardly a whisper. From the corner of my eyes, I noticed my hair turning a dark blue, the color of the sea on a stormy night, from a bright angry red. Connor looked at me, his cheeks red. "I'm sorry," I continued. Connor's navy eyes widened.

"What for?" he demanded. The anger in his voice surprised me.

"For yelling at you, just now. For making you do this," I waved at the blood-stained towels he was holding. "For last night. For not telling you about..." I faltered. "Not telling you about who I really am. For lying." By the gods, in less than three days I seemed to have committed a lot of crimes against this child of Hermes.

"Alva," Connor sounded stunned. "You don't need to apologize for all that crap. I totally get why you did it. I mean,_ I_ should be the one apologizing. What with that mess with the paint and Jenna-" He broke off as I shook my head hard, ignoring the stars dancing around my now amber head.

"No, that wasn't your fault. I-| He cut me off, pressing the towel to my mouth again, muffling my complaints.

"Fine. Can we stop apologizing now? It's getting kind of weird." Connor met my eyes, his own sparkling mischievously. I stopped mid-protest. For a moment, we just looked at each other. Then, I threw back my head and laughed. He joined me.

Our laughter silenced everyone else in the room. They stared at us surprised. We both fell silent, Connor looking a little guilty. The satyrs even shot us angry looks. I bowed my head. Their leader was in some sort of coma and here we are laughing. I glanced at Vanessa and Di Angelo, who seemed to have made up. They were talking in low voices. Di Angelo reached out and touched Vanessa's hand. She blushed. I rolled my eyes. Those two were so oblivious. Connor got up and went over to Chiron. It was a little easier to walk through the room now that some of the satyrs had left. It was really late, I realized. I couldn't see anything outside the windows of the infirmary and the few lamps inside barely managed to fight of the darkness seeping in.

More satyrs left and soon only Chiron and Connor, who seemed to be in an intense discussion, Vanessa, Di Angelo and me were left. It was a relieved to get rid of all those bodies taking up all the space in the cramped infirmary. I let my breath whoosh out. By the gods, I was tired. Conner trudged back over to me.

"Grover's in a coma," he announced his eyes sober once more. "They don't know why, they've tried everything but they still can't figure it out." I squeezed his shoulder. The gesture came naturally now, either I was getting used to being a source of comfort or I was getting used to Connor. I wasn't quite sure which one it was.

"It'll be okay," I whispered. He nodded. We turned back as Chiron called the lot of us to him.

"I have made a decision." He announced in his booming voice. I looked at him, from the tips of his dark hooves, shining in the light, to his shadowed eyes, darkened with wisdom and grief. Maybe I shouldn't have been too hard on him earlier. He wasn't the reason I had to live out there all these time. But then. I wondered, whose fault was it exactly? Chiron interrupted the flow my thoughts as he went on. "The three of you," his heavy gaze took in Vanessa, Di Angelo and me, "will leave for the quest tomorrow."

"Why now?" Di Angelo said. It was obvious he was still angry. "Why not when it could have made a difference?" Chiron closed his eyes, like Di Angelo's words had hurt him. Before the aging centaur could reply, another voice answered Di Angelo.

"For me," Annabeth stepped into the mild light. Her fair hair fell around her shoulders in waves and her stormy eyes had shone brightly. She seemed more like a daughter of the goddess of wisdom than ever. She seemed to have aged overnight, all the fire I had seen in her earlier quenched. Pity surged through me. I knew what she was going through. I knew it wasn't easy. "For Tyson," Annabeth went on, her voice strong. "For Sally. For Paul. For Chiron. For Grover. For every other demigod he had ever helped or ever received help from. For vengeance." Annabeth took a deep breath. "For hope," she said finally, her voice small like the hope she had wasn't all that big either.

Di Angelo looked at her. Slowly, he nodded, gripping Percy's pen tightly in his pale hands. Beside me, Vanessa's eyes held a fierce glimmer of hope. Chiron smiled, a smile that seemed hopeful and approving and reassuring all at once. I glanced at Connor but for once I couldn't tell what the child of Hermes was feeling. He had hidden it all under a mask. I looked down, wondering what I was feeling.

"You leave first thing tomorrow," boomed Chiron. And that was that.

We shuffled out of the infirmary. I turned to follow Connor and Vanessa but apparently Chiron wasn't done yet.

"Alva?" I stopped. Turning slightly I looked at Chiron. The light pouring out of the infirmary silhouetted his massive torso. "Your things have been moved to the Hecate cabin." I stared at him for a few seconds before looking at Connor and Vanessa. Vanessa smiled and made a gesture as if to say 'go on'. I looked at Connor. He met my eyes and nodded. Turning around, I left them, immersing myself in the shadows.

* * *

><p>The Hecate cabin glowed in the dark, the runes carved on the walls glimmering with a strange green light. I halted in front of the door. Slowly, I took out my sword. I didn't know if my mother knew where I was but I wasn't taking any chances. Carefully, I pushed the door open and stepped inside.<p>

"_φωτίζουν_" I whispered. Soft light suffused the room. I looked around surprised that there was no dust anywhere. There must not have been anyone in here for two years but every surface was spick and span. There were three windows in the cabin but each had a thick drape over it that must block the light even in day time. All of the walls were lined with shelves. I walked closer, unable to hold back my curiosity. Books. The shelves held books. Volumes of every size imaginable, from tiny little paperbacks that could fit in the palm of my hand to huge tomes that were probably heavier than I was. I was amazed, of everything in the world, I had least expected _this_.

When my gaze finally shifted from the shelves, I saw that the rest of the room held only a plain desk, a bed and a small slab of stone. The block of stone held candles of every color on it. I shook my head, astounded. My own cabin. Never, ever in my wildest dreams had I imagined something like this would have happened. I dimly recalled a room much like this one back when I still lived with my mom. I never thought I would have another one like it.

It was too much. I jumped up. The attack, the claiming, the Panic, the quest. It whirled in my head, suffocating me. This was all too much. Grabbing my sword and pack, which lay on the bed, I ran out of the door, only to collide with someone on the other side.

"What the-" Connor cursed, filth pouring from his mouth. I stepped back, surprised.

"What are you doing here?" I looked all around, making sure no one was looking out of their cabins and that there were no harpies around. But this was the time of night when no one stirred in their sleep and when even the harpies had gone to sleep. Except for Connor and me there was not a soul awake in Camp. I noticed that all around me were the cabins of other minor gods and goddesses so I wasn't too worried about haters coming up to murder me in my sleep.

"Looking for you," Connor replied. He stood there, shoulders slumped slightly. His brown hair fell into his eyes slightly and I noticed that he looked sad again. Connor's eyes were dark in the night and I felt uncomfortable under his gaze. "Will you come back? From the quest, I mean." Connor looked a little afraid of my answer.

And what, I wondered, was my answer? I never realized it before but the quest was my only chance to get away from Camp. I could ditch Vanessa and the brat and make my way to Canada or something. I could leave these people and their troubles. But did I really want to do that? I contemplated the camp, its bright atmosphere, its cheery look. I thought about Vanessa, how she seemed so innocent yet so loyal at the same time. I remembered the few acquaintances I had made here" Annabeth, intense and fierce; Clara, the daughter of Apollo, sickeningly sweet but funny at the same time' Clarisse, someone who understood why I never let go of my sword. I swung the sword now, taking in how it glimmered in the night. And finally Connor. Where did he fall? Was he a friend? No, he was so much more than that. So what did he mean to me?

I don't know. I didn't know whether I would return from the quest or go through with it in the first place. I didn't understand what Connor had come to mean to me. I wasn't sure if I would miss this place, the first permanent home I had had fin a long time. I looked up at Connor, and with one glance I knew he understood. He turned away, and then paused.

"Just so you know, Alva," he hesitated. "I'll miss you." Then, he vanished in the darkness.

I was alone again. But it didn't feel so bad. Connor's words still hung in the air and they were all I needed right now.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Φωτίζουν <strong>_**(Illuminate)**

**Please do review!**


	20. Connor:Never Liked GoodByes, Still Don't

**Chapter 20. Connor: I Never Liked Goodbyes. I Still Don't**

Waking up at the crack of dawn sucks.

Especially if you've been awake half of the night before wondering if your crush was going to take off and get away from you the first chance she gets. Even more so if you had to fight off ugly red ants the size of cows and psychotic daughters of the love goddess before that.

Needless to say, I was exhausted. As I lay in my warm and very, very cozy bed, I wondered what woken me up this early. Usually it took an army to get Travis and me out of bed. And it took several hours after that before we were truly up and running. But these days it was a little different. I, of course, would be lying in bed, dreaming while Travis dragged himself out to the strawberry fields where Katie and the rest of her plant-crazy siblings were out tending the gardens. Apparently, that was the best time for 'cultivating nature's gifts'. Or so Katie says anyway.

Either way, I didn't like how this vegetation-obsessed girl was sucking Travis into her little horticultural clique. I mean, she had my idiot of a brother out gardening. Gardening! At daybreak no less! When I demanded to know who this new Travis was and what had he done with my brother, Travis had just smiled, with a dopey look on his stupid face, and said that I didn't understand. Of course I didn't understand! How could I understand why was my brother turning into a child of Demeter? _Demeter_, I ask you!

This was the reason why Travis's snores, usually serving to shatter the peace in our cabin, were absent. I had always though that I would celebrate the day he stopped snoring his head off but now the silence of the cabin lay heavily on my chest, making every breath a chore, and my skin prickled uncomfortably.

At least it would have if the cabin had been silent.

I jerked awake when I heard a loud thud and looked around wildly. My siblings were all asleep. Nothing wakes the lot of us before breakfast. With a few exceptions, of course, I thought eying Travis's empty bunk. My eyes were automatically drawn to Alva's newly vacated bed. Chiron hadn't been kidding when he said that they moved her stuff. Everything, from Alva's pack, which she carried around everywhere, to the little odds and ends she had collected in her days here, were gone. They had even erased the shape she made on the bed while she slept. There was barely a sign that the girl had ever been there.

I turned my head away, my stomach clenching. In a few days, the half-bloods here will forget all about her anyway. We're a fickle bunch, us campers. It was easy to get us all riled up but after a while we would start forgetting things. I suppose we take after the gods that way. Or maybe people really are like that. Anyway, it took people like Percy to make us remember something for any length of time. Now, he was gone too. I sighed closing my eyes. Percy Jackson was gone, dead, nekrós. How long would it take before we forgot him too, I wondered. How long before the memory of his loyalty, of his ferocity, faded? A week? A month? A year? Or maybe two?

But Annabeth wouldn't forget. I shuddered, remembering the look on her face last night, when Juniper was telling us her story. There was a violent light in eyes, like hope, anger, despair and love all jumbled together. When she had finished, the glow was just gone. It was like Annabeth was just a shell after that. Her analytical eyes hooded, her face impassive, her mouth hard. Annabeth had turned to stone.

Now, Alva was going away too, I thought, running my hands through my hair. I know I won't be forgetting her any time soon. How could I? I never met someone like her before, with her quicksilver eyes, like pieces of moonlight caught between her lashes. With her pale scar, stretching from her hairline to her chin, the remnant of a war that raged her heart. Her high refined cheekbones and the sensual curve of her lip. The flash of vulnerability in her silver eyes when she meets my own plain blue ones. How she looked under the moonlight as she told me her story. The expression on her face last night, with its whirlwind of emotions as she was claimed and accepted, when I said that I would miss her. I sighed. No, I would not forget Alva. Not in a thousand years. But would she forget me?

Probably. What was I compared to any other guy she had met? I had no hypnotic charm, like Ethan, that attracted Alva even with what he did too her. I clenched my fists at the thought. Nico was the one with the shadowy, brooding look that drives girls crazy. I had no talent, unless annoying people is one. Why would she remember me? I was nobody. I hit my head against the back board hard. Feeling sorry for myself wasn't helping either.

"Connor?" Vanessa's voice drew me out of my thoughts. "Are you okay?" She looked nervous, I realized. Probably for more reasons than just this one. She was going on her first quest. I smiled reassuringly at the tiny girl. She was rather endearing with her innocence and naivety. The Hermes cabin had kind of adopted her as a little sister.

"Yeah," I sighed. "I'm fine." I looked at the things strewn on Vanessa's bed. "Packing going well, I see," I remarked dryly. Vanessa flushed, embarrassed, and fidgeted nervously.

"I just don't know where all these things came from!" She swept an arm out at the array of objects around her. "What am I supposed to take?" she asked helplessly.

"Nothing much," I answered, with a sardonic smile. My eyes roved over the cabin as my thoughts turned back to Alva. "Just a change of clothes, money, drachmas and ambrosia. And your sword of course." The synchronized movement of chests rising and falling all around us was rather calming. My siblings had a kind of amity about them in their sleep that could never exist when they were awake.

"Of course," Vanessa mimicked my tone. I smirked. "Except for the fact that I have no money or drachmas _or_ ambrosia." She rolled her eyes to the heavens. I heaved myself up from my bed, still smirking.

"Now, you haven't got a weapon either," I called over my shoulder as I made my way to the Hermes store room. We had a lot of junk stuffed there; maybe I could find something for Vanessa too.

"What do you mean?" Vanessa asked, looking all around her. "I have my sword, it was right –" She broke off, eyes widening with panic as she realized that her weapon was gone.

"Here," I called, holding the little pin up for her to see. I laughed when her eyes narrowed with annoyance as she realized what I had done. "Never, ever, take your eyes of your things. I thought we taught you that already, Vanessa," I teased. And we had too. Vanessa had been tormented by my siblings who never passed an opportunity to prank the girl. Finally, she had just walked around with all of her belongings somewhere about her person. Like that would stop us.

"Apparently, I'm a slow learner," Vanessa muttered annoyed, as she picked up the clutter all around her. I laughed again, a humorless laugh, devoid of warmth. After rummaging in the store room for a while, I emerged victorious with several Camp T-shirts, some jeans, a jacket, and a few Ziploc bags of ambrosia. I remembered how Alva had snitched a bag of ambrosia during Capture the Flag and my stomach twisted again.

"Here," I dumped the stuff on Vanessa's bed. She looked at the pile, surprised. "Chiron will lend you guys some money." Vanessa smiled up at me.

"Thanks," she grinned. I told her not to mention it and walked out of the cabin. Surprise, surprise, Nico was already waiting for her, pacing nervously outside the door.

"Hey," I called. Nico glanced up, eyes widening. His shoulders were tense and his hands were stuffed so deep into his pockets that they would take centuries to be dug out again. He was so tense he was almost quivering.

"Oh," Nico relaxed slightly. "I thought you were –"

"You thought I was your girlfriend?" I laughed at the look of utter mortification on his face. "No offence but yuck!"

"She is not my girlfriend!" Nico growled at me. I just laughed harder. After last night, it was a relief to laugh and I just couldn't stop. Nico stepped towards me threateningly, a dangerous light in his eyes. There was still a little tension between us after he hit Alva. The look on Alva's face when she came too had been painful to watch. It was like I lost her for a while, lost her to the hole in her heart where all of her pain dwelt. Her hair, usually so vibrant, had turned white, almost grey. It was terrifying, the thought that I could lose her so easily. And now she was leaving.

"Stop laughing," Nico hissed. I stopped, feeling my euphoria drain away. We stared at each other for a while. It took all I had not to beat the crap out of him then. Anger was surging through me like a tidal; wave. I wanted to blame this son of Hades for everything. Alva's split lip. Why did the asshole have to hit her? The stupid quest. His fault definitely- he was leading it after all. Percy dying. Why wasn't Nico with him? Nico was supposed to be the only free demigod and all that crap so why the hell wasn't he with Percy when Percy disappeared?

Nico sighed, breaking eye contact with me. Running his hands through his hair, he looked at me out of the corner of his eyes.

"Look, Connor," he began. "About last night, I'm sorry I hit her all right? I didn't mean to … " he trailed off, staring at his scuffed combat boots and shrugged. "She just got in the way."

Something inside me snapped just then. I couldn't hold it in anymore. All that worry and indecision. I mean, I'm a child of Hermes, for crying out loud! I never had to deal with all this shit! Life was supposed to be simple!

Striding towards Nico, I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him towards me. All the other campers were rather afraid of Nico, scared that he would send them to the Underworld with a few mumbled words of his little emo mouth. Right now, I really couldn't care less. He could turn me into a little effing skeleton for all I cared. Of course, the fact that I was a good four inches taller helped a lot.

"You had better make sure she comes back alive you little runt," I hissed in his face. Nico leaned away slightly. I hoisted him up a little higher so he was level with my eyes. "If I find out you laid a finger on her, or if you let her get hurt I will send you to your little castle down there the hard way. You get me?" I growled.

Nico nodded. He didn't look scared of me and I didn't expect him too anyway. What he did look was impressed, like no one had ever stood up to his little Underworld butt. I stepped away, releasing Nico, feeling a little sick. He sure was full of himself, the little runt. Vanessa chose that moment to come bursting through the cabin door, her hair flying.

"I'm ready!" she crowed. "Let's go get those suckers!" She stopped short when she saw Nico and me glaring daggers at each other, her lips forming a surprised 'o'. "Oh. Oh, you guys are busy," Vanessa said slowly. There was an awkward pause as Vanessa looked around helplessly for a way out of the situation. It was rather funny, really.

"Don't bother, V," I said, turning my back to Nico. "I was just leaving anyway." I could feel Nico's glare boring holes into my back as I walked away. Vanessa waved at me half-heartedly. I ignored the both of them, lost in my own murky thoughts.

"Camp was beautiful in the mornings. The grey light of dawn touches all the cabins lightly, like they would break, and made their edges glow magically. The harpies had all but disappeared, leaving behind one of the cleanest places on this side of America. The doors of all the cabins were shut, and the shutters closed. It looked like a place filled with tons of possibilities and nothing concrete. Right then, I knew that anything could happen and I wouldn't be surprised in the least. It just seemed that way. Everything around me; Camp, Vanessa, Nico, Travis, all felt fluid somehow, like they were struggling just to retain the shape they were in. Things were changing, I could feel it.

I altered the direction I was going in, heading for the Hecate cabin. I wasn't about to let Alva leave just like that. I had to her. I had to make sure she wasn't about to bolt the first chance she got. I had to make sure the last time I see her held something important for her to remember so I wouldn't go on cursing myself for the rest of life if something… happened.

Walking towards the Hecate cabin, I could see Travis and Katie in the strawberry fields, surrounded by a ragged line of Demeter kids all furiously plucking berries. Even from a distance it was obvious that Travis was filthy. Dirt caked his hair and arms. There were streaks of mud on his face and clothes. Patches of more dirt were splattered all over his jeans. I winced; I was so not doing his laundry this week. Katie didn't look any better than my brother, but that was normal. Travis held a huge bunch of strawberries over his head and kissed Katie. She threw her head back laughing and threw a ball of mud she had been hiding behind her back at Travis. It certainly added a nice artistic stain of mud on Travis's bright orange T-shirt. Definitely not doing his laundry.

Travis dropped the strawberries, lunging at Katie and wrapping his arms around her waist. They laughed again. Travis and Katie played around in the dirt like a pair of kids, with identical looks of pure joy on their faces, utterly blind to the world. They looked so happy. Katie's siblings watched them, smirking and gathering the strawberries the other weren't ruining with their frolicking.

Standing there, watching my brother enjoy utter and complete bliss made me mad somehow. It wasn't fair. He leaves me to spend my time alone, like some loser, to go off gardening with his girlfriend. Now, he was making a fool of himself and he was _happy_ about it? Maybe I wasn't used to being alone. Maybe I was jealous my brother had a girlfriend and I didn't, however immature that might sound. Or maybe I was just some bitter loser. I don't know but I couldn't take another moment of it.

I stomped off, walking away blindly, somewhere, anywhere to get away from Travis and his girlfriend. I didn't see where I was walking and crashed headfirst into someone. The stranger bounced off my chest, letting loose a colorful array of curses. I looked down, meeting a pair of bright silver eyes, looking into mine accusingly. Alva.

She just stood there, staring at me as I scrambled on the ground, trying to pick up her things, my face burning. I thought of what I said to her last night. 'I'll miss you'. The words bounced around in my skull, replaying over and over until they seemed to have much more meaning than they should. Heart hammering, I quietly handed Alva her pack, not meeting her eyes. Did she know that I meant every word, every syllable? Did she think I was lying? Did she take me seriously? Or maybe she knew how I felt and just didn't care? We just stood there staring at each other for a few moments, staring at each other, wordlessly. I swear my heart newly exploded, it was beating at warp speed. Finally, Alva spoke.

"Hey," her voice was low, tremulous. I felt like I always did when I heard her voice, like I could run anywhere blindfolded to her guided just by that sound. I swallowed, feeling my shoulders slump with relief. She didn't hate me. At least not yet.

"Hey, I replied then cursed in my head. Hey? Hey? What kind of greeting was hey? It wasn't even hey-I-like-you-hey, or hey-don't-disappear-forever-hey. It was just a stupid 'hey'. Meaningless. Moron! Idiot! She was going to leave and all I could say was 'hey'? Where had all my profound thought gone?

"Where are you going?" Alva asked, softly. I understood her curiosity. We were behind the Aphrodite cabin, in a little alcove created when the Ares cabin had 'accidentally' messed up the construction and the Nyx and Nike cabins had ended up forming a triangle of sorts with the Aphrodite cabin. It was a dangerous place for people like me who are constantly pranking Aphrodite. Any one of them could be watching us right now, ready to spring a trap and we wouldn't know it.

"I was going to see you actually," I told Alva and watched as her hair turned a bright red from the auburn it was in. I loved it when that happened. It gave me hope that somehow, somewhere in her heart, Alva wasn't as impassive as she seemed. Maybe I wasn't a nobody after all. Maybe. Just maybe.

"Well, you found me," she mumbled, looking away, playing with the strap of her pack. She couldn't seem to look me in the eye again. I stood there, watching her intently, eyes trailing over her features. I had watched her so often, from far and near that I had her face memorized. I knew it better than the back of my hand. My mind began playing out the scenes I had only dreamt would ever happen; me cupping my hands around Alva's face and lifting it up so all she could see was me. Tracing her scar, feeling her shiver. Standing so close, I wouldn't be able to tell which breath was mine and which was hers. Felling her soft skin underneath mine as I held her close to me, touching her carefully, like she was porcelain. Running my fingers in her choppy hair and watch them become the scarlet locks I loved so much. And finally, feeling her lips underneath mine. My breath hitched at the thought. I wanted so many things. I wanted to so much. But Alva needed something else. And I hadn't the slightest idea what it was.

"Alva," My voice was hoarse as I stepped slightly closer to her. "Alva, you know you can count on me, right?" My voice was low and I was more serious than I had ever been before; trying to convey my sincerity, my honesty. I wanted her to believe me. I needed her to believe me. Alva nodded mutely. I stood there as a war raged in my heart, in my head.

I shouldn't do it.  
><em>You should.<em>  
>I could get hurt.<br>_It'll be worth it._  
>She might not like it.<br>_You don't know that._  
>She might hate me.<br>_You don't know that either_.  
>Travis will laugh his butt off.<br>_So?_  
>I can't.<br>_You can._

I breathed in deeply, praying to Aphrodite to give me just one chance and I'll never prank her cabin again. At least, no major pranks, I can't promise a complete stop. Gathering all my courage, I stepped closer to Alva, so close; our skin grazed against each other and I swear there were sparks dancing on our skin. I swallowed and looked down to meet her eyes, which were wide open with surprise. I could feel her shock as her hair turned orange. I could sense her fear. But her eyes held something else, and that something gave me hope.

I placed a trembling hand on her neck, my thumb right on her vein. I could feel her every heartbeat reverberating through me like a drum. At that moment, there was no Alva, there was no me. We were connected, the barriers between us dissipating. I pressed my forehead to hers, and closed my eyes. Alva stood there, paralyzed. I had lost all control I had and ran a finger lightly over her scar. She shivered, her breath dancing on my skin. I was about to explode, I wanted her so much. I bent my head down to hers, our lips just an inch apart.

Alva placed both her hands on my chest. I could feel her shaking. She pushed me back. I didn't fight her as she untangled herself from me. I couldn't. It was my fault. I went too far, too fast. I looked at Alva, her shiny eyes, glittering.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and turned her back to me. Without looking back, Alva walked away, leaving me alone in the dark alcove. I felt like hitting my head against a wall. I felt like running after her and just kissing her. I felt like throwing myself off the nearest cliff. I didn't know what to do. I felt like the world' largest moron. Someone should just hang a sign on me saying 'Heartbroken Idiot'. That should say it all.

Behind me, there came a sound of someone applauding. I turned around, fearing the worst. Sure enough, Jenna was standing there, a sick look of triumph on her face. I groaned mentally, I so wasn't in the mood right now. Jenna sashayed towards me, her eyes flashing that creepy emerald. She looked different in the dark somehow. I squinted, staring at her trying to make out what was different, and then I saw it.

An emerald light pulsed around Jenna, flickering slightly like a faulty lamp. It was terrifying and inhuman. I took two steps back, shocked and then took another for good measure. Jenna sneered, her prosthetic perfect features twisting. She really wouldn't look out of place in a horror movie. Preferably the one with those scary plastic dolls in them.

"What's the matter, Connor?" Jenna crooned. "Heartbroken?" She smiled coyly, flipping her hair back. "Don't worry there are plenty of other fish in the sea. " I back-pedaled even further, not even trying to come up with a respond for that comment. I felt bile rising up in my throat. Jenna threw her head back and laughed. Chills ran down my spine.

"Anyway, Connor," Jenna's smiled turned sardonic. "Why do you look so afraid of me? Have you finally realized the heights of passion I create in you?" I groaned, she was crazy. Utterly and completely raving mad. "Or," Jenna continued, her eyes flashing maliciously. "Have you realized something you shouldn't have?" Something in her eyes made me freeze in my tracks.

Memory came rushing back. Jenna had manipulated Travis and me into spraying shin paint at seeming random places in the woods. The paint had then turned out to be bait for Myremekes, huge cow-sized ants that loved shiny things and ate meat, preferably human. And Jenna had masterminded the plan. She had almost killed Alva and Vanessa. She wanted to kill them. She nearly succeeded. I met Jenna's eyes shocked. They were an all-out glowing green now. She bared her teeth.

"Remember, Connor," she crooned softly, "We don't one any of our secrets spilling out now, do we?" Anger flooded through me. Who the hell did this girl think she was?

"We don't share any secrets," I snarled and turned to leave before her next words froze me in my tracks.

"Ah, but do we," Jenna chuckled softly and the hair on the back of my neck stood on end. "After all, only the two of us know how you mother really died, right Connor?" My blood turned to eyes. Beads of sweat formed on my head and upper lip. I felt my hands began to shake. My breath heaved. Fear paralyzed me as I thought of my mother. I closed my eyes, remembering the crashes and the yells and finally, that one drawn out scream. I had stopped having those nightmares years ago. And now, Jenna brought it back just with a few casual words. "Think about that," Jenna whispered and twitched her way out of the alcove.

I was left alone with a broken heart and chaotic mind; alone with my fears and my terrors.

I was alone.

Alone.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm baaack! Haha, anyway, review, please do, its for you! Oh and if anyone's curious, the horror movie with plastic dolls I was talking about was Chuck. The one where that doll goes around murdering people. I hope you liked it! Tell me! <strong>

**Nekrós  
>(dead)<strong>

**Vote on the poll on my profile, please!**


	21. Nico: Of Shadows and Eagles

**Chapter 21. Nico: Of Shadows and Eagles**

Shadow travel is not easy. I know it seems to be all flourish and grandeur, one sweep of my robes- or jacket, I don't wear robes – and tada! I'm in an entirely different place. You may think it's easy. It's not.

I remember the first time I shadow travelled as clearly as I remember the last time I saw Bianca's face. I still have scars from the occasion. It was a month or so after I first ran away from Camp Half-Blood and I had spent all that time visiting the places Bianca and I used to go, had visited or stayed. I was surprised at how different some places seem to be. Some places seemed to have magically sprouted skyscrapers and others were abandoned, empty. It felt wrong somehow, these things shouldn't change. How could they? Bianca was dead. Everything should have stopped. The moon should hang in the sky right beside the sun, mourning. The stars should fix their cold light on Earth and never blink, stunned. Nothing should move. Nothing should change. Nothing should live. She was gone and nothing else mattered. Nothing.

It had been a rough week. I was in Maine, at Westover Hall, where I first met Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and the Greek world in general. Standing at the cliff where Annabeth had thrown herself onto Dr. Thorn with her knife and fell over the edge, I remembered the utter and complete surprise on Thalia's face, like she didn't really know what was going on. I remembered Bianca being too shocked for words. I remembered the Hunters appearing magically out of the woods with their silver bows that had enchanted my dead sister so much. I remembered wondering why they didn't come sooner. But most of all, I remembered Percy's face.

When Annabeth had flung herself onto Dr. Thorn's back, there had been a fierce glimmer of pride in his eyes. He seemed to be so confident that they would win. When Annabeth fell, it seemed that half of Percy fell with her. He blanked out for a second that his emotions came crashing back into his face like a tidal wave of fury. I would never forget how angry Percy had been. I think he loved her even then, he just didn't know it.

I had been standing there, lost in memory and cloaked by the shadows when I heard something behind me. In one swift movement, I drew my sword and attacked. The sword was made of celestial bronze and had been given to me by one of the counselors in the Hermes cabin. It felt awkward in my hands, like it didn't really belong to me but I used it anyway. After all, what other choice did I have?

Pivoting on my right foot, I slashed at whatever had been trying to sneak up behind me. Imagine my surprise when my sword went right through it, barely leaving a trace. I stepped back, not believing my eyes. I always knew they existed but I never really expected to see a real ghost. But there he was, standing there his ghostly flesh pale and stretched tightly over his bones. He was as gaunt as any ghost you'd imagine. His raven hair fell to his shoulders and he seemed shriveled somehow, like he hadn't been eating enough. His robed were made of every color imaginable but they seemed to be dim somehow, like the colors themselves had died. The feature that struck me the most were the ghost's eyes. They were sunken and haunted, filled with anger and an unrelenting fury. I remembered thinking that this was one pissed ghost. He purple bags under his eyes made him look much, much older than he really was. Of course, it depended on whether you count the years he had been dead.

"A son of darkness should not be afraid of the shadows of the past," he said to me, as I stood there staring at him in surprise. "King Minos, at your service." He bowed, sweeping out his arms on either side of his thin body. Minos had claimed to be my teacher, telling me that every child of Hades needed a mentor, preferably a ghost. I didn't trust him. I never trusted anyone after Percy. In my mind, they were all the reason she died. She died and left me alone to deal with stupid monsters and ghosts. Minos knew that and he managed to wiggle his way into my life with a deal.

"I'd show you a trick, a useful trick for a child of Hades," he had offered, his dark eyes gleaming with trepidation. "It would make you special, different from other children of the gods." I had thought about it. Different from other children of the gods. Different from Percy, the golden one. Different from Thalia, the child of Zeus. Different from Annabeth, the little miss know-it-all. Different from Bianca, my own sister who had given me up because she was tired. I liked that.

"Show me," I had asked – no, instructed - Minos. He grinned, showing off his teeth, every one of them perfect despite the fact that he was dead. And show me he did. He had drilled me for the rest of the night and I had listened, eager to learn, naïve as I was then. I still didn't trust the phantom but I could handle a deal. It would be easy, I had thought. I get what I want from him and disappear. How wrong had I been.

Anyway, Minos was a pretty good teacher although he had turned out to be a pretty bad traitor. In one night I had understood what he wanted me to do and he had manage to exhaust me of all my questions. I was ready to do it. I was ready to shadow travel. Choosing a shadow that was dark and wide enough, I closed my eyes, remembering what Minos had said.

"Let them pull at you. Surrender to the darkness inside you and let it take you wherever you want to go." Where I wanted to go was as far away as possible from where I was now. The thought had intruded carelessly into my mind and I had had no idea how disastrous it would turn out to be. The shadows grabbed at me, spinning me, twisting every follicle of being. I felt like every inch of my skin was being pulled off my bones. My insides were being burned, cooled and chopped up all at the same time. As I spun faster and faster, I remembered thinking that I was going to kill Minos again for this.

I reappeared onto terra firma. The sun was shining blindly into my eyes and I winced. Darkness still lurked at the edge of my vision. Minos appeared suddenly right beside me. He was waving his arms around wildly, shouting something; in the full force of the sunlight he looked weak, just like a hologram. He didn't look real. It was easy to close my eyes and wish him away.

"Fool!" Minos shouted. "You could have killed yourself! Why in the name of Hades did you pick China?" I didn't hear anything after that. In fact, I didn't hear anything for a week. When I woke up, Minos had grudgingly admitted that he had never seen a child of Hades travel that far on his first try and survive. After that, we stuck to shorter distances, building up my endurance as I learnt more and more about my powers. I did notice however, the more time Minos spent with me, the younger he seemed to grow.

His shriveled body regained its strength and vigor. The bags under his eyes disappeared. His skin seemed to expand until it fitted him properly. But his eyes never changed. They were still as haunted, as furious as before. That should have been my first warning that I was about to be betrayed… again.

* * *

><p>The arena was quiet this early in the morning. The rest of the campers were at the Pavilion gorging themselves. The three of us, Vanessa, the freak and me were just about to leave. The golden light of the rising yellow sun fell in rays into the arena. It looked like we were swimming in a yellow sea, an ocean of gold. My eyes hurt from the combination of a lack of sleep and the brightness of the morning. I'm strictly a night person and I really, really hate getting up when the sun's still up. Vanessa didn't look much better than I did; her eyelids were drooping over her eyes and she had had to stifle a yawn a few times. She was so cute, it was distracting. The child of Hecate however seemed as alert as ever, which of course gave me another reason to hate – okay, strongly dislike - her. She was glaring at me, her weird scarlet hair standing up in spikes. First Connor, now her. Honestly, you try to get along with some people.<p>

"Why do we have to shadow travel?" she demanded, her fists clenched at her sides. I sighed, rolling my eyes. Not this again.

"Because," I began, for the sixth hundredth time. "I'm the leader of the quest, it's faster and I can't drive." Of course I can't, I wasn't sixteen yet. Technically speaking, that is. I felt my lips twitched at the thought and my eyes slid to Vanessa again. She smiled at me and I felt my heart leap. The freak ranted on, oblivious to the both of us.

"Vanessa can't shadow-travel." I blinked, shaken out of my daydream.

"Can you shadow travel?" I asked, looking her in the eye. She blinked at the direct question, her hair darkening.

"No," she growled reluctantly. I raised an eyebrow, intrigued despite myself.

"What about the whole flashing-white-light-teleportation show you had?" The freak winced and rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"That was… a rare occurrence," she admitted grudgingly. I nodded, understanding. Silence fell between us as Vanessa stifled yet another yawn.

"Honestly, this magical teleportation-travelling stuff is really, really fascinating but please, just please, can we go now?" She looked at me through one big bleary blue eye and I grinned.

"Whenever you're ready," I bared my teeth mockingly at the child of Hecate before me. "I'll summon our ride." Vanessa looked up eagerly and the freak crossed her arms and muttered something. I took that to be a yes. Placing my index finger and thumb together over my mouth, I whistled. The shrill sound pierced through the air, making Vanessa wince. Immediately, I heard a response.

A huge, black mass of rippling fur leapt out of nowhere, knocking me down and slobbering all over me. I felt myself grin, holding off the overexcited hound.

"There's a good girl," I patted Mrs. O' Leary on her head and she whined rolling over the floor. I smiled again. I had missed her. Vanessa gasped, staring at the hellhound. Then she looked at me, her eyes wide and unsure. I nodded encouragingly and she seemed to calm down a little. The freak was a whole other story. She had her sword out and seemed ready to charge at any second, her hair as dark as night.

"Put that away, you freak," I hissed. "She's Percy's." Oh rather, I realized with a jolt, she had been Percy's. Percy was gone now. He was dead. Just like Bianca and my mother. I felt a cold knot of fury in my gut. They'll pay. Whoever killed him is going to _pay_.

Fifteen minutes, a shouting match and two destroyed Greek dummies later, we had finally managed to shadow travel. The spinning sensation hardly bothered me now. It was easy to lose myself in the motion. I barely paid attention to the feeling of my molecules being broken apart and put back together again. Emerging out of a clump of shadows, I looked around. I was standing at the front of a rickety old iron gate. Above it, a rusted sign that looked like it had been placed there before I was born proclaimed something in large bold letters. I squinted trying to read them. After what felt like an eternity of squinting, I made out something like this: _**roSlbuia Cils tHate Pamlk. **_I cursed my dyslexia, wondering how exactly I am going to know if I was in the right place or not.

Just as I managed to take all of this in, another figure barreled out of the shadow cast by the wall in the rising sun.

"Vanessa," I cried, relieved. "Fantastic. Tell me, can you read that si- Vanessa?" The girl looked more than a little green. She stood very still where she had slid off Mrs. O' Leary, holding her stomach. I vaguely heard Vanessa mutter something like _'don't puke oh please don't puke not here not in front of him'_ and stopped a good distance away.

"You okay?" I called. The freak was standing beside her, looking a little better but not by much. Mrs. O' Leary curled up and fell to sleep, right there. Poor girl. Shadow-travelling across America is taxing and even I felt a little tired. But I was stronger than I was before and held. Mrs. O' Leary however would need a few long hours before she can even think of bounding about anywhere.

"No, I'm not," Vanessa shot back. Her tone might have been annoyed if she didn't sound so faint. I stepped closer, worry growing in my gut. Maybe I had misjudged how she would hold against the magic. I mean, it is hardly the most pleasant sensation. I should know. Vanessa blinked, and seemed to recover a little, the green tinge fading. I sighed, relieved. She's okay. She's fine. Just fine.

"Can you read that for me please?" I asked softly, trying to show her I was sorry. She looked up at me, eyes shining with her ever present curiosity, then at the sign. The freak looked at it too but it was clear that she was as baffled by it as I was.

"Columbia … Hills… State … Park," Vanessa read, her voice clear and sweet, before looking at me again. I nodded; we were in the right place. Thank the gods. Shadow-travelling itself was hard enough but pinpointing the exact location you were gonna emerge is just a pain.

"What's the matter Ghost Boy," called the freak from behind me. I grimaced – of course she would choose now to start a quarrel. "Worried you lost your way?" I clenched my fists. Why did I ask her to come on the quest again? Oh yeah, because I had some kind of genius revelation. _Mind and heart_, I thought. Mind and heart. We needed her, as reluctant as I was to admit it.

"No," I called back over my shoulder. "Just making sure you know where you're headed. In case, you know, you wanna chicken out or something." The voice behind me fell silent. I grinned, triumphant and entered the park. That should keep her quiet for a while.

Juniper said that it had been abandoned. She had sobbed about sons of Earth, eagles and catching Percy's scent. I spotted nothing of the sort here. All I could see was a few cherry buildings with lopsided signs. Shiny pamphlets were strewn on the ground. But what stood out the most was the sheer amount of trash around. There were piles of it – mounds of plastic bags, piles of used bottles and cans and other unrecognizable things. It was disgusting. Behind me, I heard Vanessa bend and pick up one of the pamphlets at our feet. The place was eerily silent. There wasn't even a breeze blowing through the tree leaves. I looked around furtively, feeling uneasy.

There were a few tiny buildings made out of wood surrounding us. An official looking on I presumed to be an office, one more a gift shop and the other I couldn't be sure of. Beyond that, I saw yet another gate hanging off its hinges, swaying slightly in the morning breeze. And after that, the forest.

The forest. It looked like a greenish black mass of thorns, dangerous and uninviting. As we got closer, I saw that some of the trees seem to have fallen, pushed over by something. Something very large and very, very strong. I turned to look at my comrades. Vanessa looked uneasy. She was eying the forest line like she was reliving the day we were attacked by the monsters. The freak's hair was brown and she looked impassive but hey, what else was new?

We stopped at the edge of the forest. The trees around us were huge, spiraling up to the heavens in a spiky staircase of branches and leaves. I couldn't see more than a feet into the forest, it was so dark. It looked threatening. I spotted huge claw marks in the tree barks like some monster had been using it as a scratching post. There was a tension in there, like we were being watched. There was something dangerous close. Very close.

"Nico" Vanessa called from behind me. Her voice was low and I had to strain to hear what she said.

"What is it," I hissed back, my voice equally soft. Something about the place, maybe the claw marks or the fallen trees or the prickly feeling on my skin that screamed danger but I wanted to be as stealthy as possible. I suspected Vanessa felt the same.

"Look at this," Vanessa whispered back. A breeze blew through the park and I shivered, goose bumps erupting all over my skin. I shivered, turning around. Vanessa and the freak were poring over the pamphlet. I felt a twinge of annoyance, we were at the place where Percy had most possibly died and they were looking at pamphlets? Vanessa glanced up and saw the look on my face.

"It's not what you think," she said hastily. "Listen to this." She held the pamphlet up and read from it, her voice as clear as a bell but still hushed. "_**The logo for the Columbia Gorge Interpretive Center is the petroglyph, "Tsagaglalal" or "She Who Watches." Tsagaglalal (She Who Watches) is located on a cliff overlooking the Columbia River at Columbia Hills State Park.**_" Vanessa looked up, rooting me at that spot with the sheer intensity of her eyes. "She Who Watches, Nico! _They shall begin at the lady who watches_, remember?" My eyes widened and I strode forward, taking the pamphlet from Vanessa, ignoring the sparks I felt where our fingers brushed each other's. Focus, Di Angelo, focus.

"Let me see," I said, breathlessly. A picture of a vaguely humanoid face was embossed in it, above some unintelligible writing. The most striking feature of the drawing was the huge coloured in spirals that I think were supposed to be its eyes. I looked up to see two faces that looked as shocked as I felt. "What do you think?" I asked.

"I say we go for it." Vanessa said her eyes wide and excited, sparkling eagerly. Her hair fell down in waves around her shoulders and I swear she never looked more beautiful, her soft features standing out against the stark bleakness of everything around us. "Let's go get the suckers." The freak nodded beside her but she looked uneasy. Grudgingly, I shunted my dislike of her aside.

"What's the matter?" I asked her. She glanced up at me, astonished. I surprised myself too but heck I wasn't going to jeopardize the quest just because of some feud between the gods. Afar all, she was supposed to be the 'mind'.

"I don't know," The words rolled of the witch's mouth slowly, like she was hesitant. "It just feels too easy somehow." As though she had jinxed the moment, a piercing shriek filled the air. We looked up reflexively. Juniper's words sounded in my head, as clear as ever. _Those evil eagles and their claws. _Eagles. Claws.

"Run!" I yelled and we headed blindly for the forest. Above us, I could hear the sound of huge flapping wings. The sound was so loud I could feel my ear drums vibrating. It was like very flap of the creatures wings resulted in the very air changing, morphing. We dove for the cover of the trees just as the biggest, meanest bird I have ever seen swept down from the sky to where we had been standing. Imagine a normal eagle, with its curved yellow beak, built for catching prey, claws tapered to kill and huge golden eyes that pierce right through you. Take that and times it by about a million, add in a mixture of rabid anger and pure, twisted evilness and you'd get the eagle we were facing now. The Mega Eagle clawed at the outermost of the trees as we dove deeper into the darkness of the forest. Opening its beak, which was about the size of the Big House, it shrieked. We clapped our hands over our ears. The sound was even worse up close. I felt like clawing my ears out, it was that painful. The pamphlet Vanessa had been holding was stuck to the edge of its beak, fluttering slightly. The bird tore at the forest with its killer claws, murdering about a hundred trees on the process, but we were too deep inside for it to catch, kill, eat, whatever.

We stopped, our chests heaving. I glanced at Vanessa, making sure she was okay. She seemed all right except for a few shallow scrapes where a few branches had scraped against her skin. The seemed okay too. Vanessa glanced back at the eagle, her mouth open in a small, pink 'O'.

"Oh my gods" she whispered, pushing her hair back from her face. It shone russet brown in the darkness of the forest. "That was so freaking close. We almost died." I squeezed her shoulder, reassuringly I hope. Warmth flowed from the body to mine. I didn't want to let go, she felt so safe and soft against my hands.

"Almost being the keyword," I said and she smiled at me. I grinned back at her, meeting her blue gray eyes. Something sweet and electric passed between us. I stared into Vanessa's blue-gray eyes my breath catching in my throat. Shivers ran up my arms and it was all I could do not to just pull her into my arms. No, I thought. You're not for her. How can you be? I took in a deep shuddering breath, my eyes travelling over her features. Her kind blue eyes, her perfect lips, the curve of her cheek, how her hair curled behind her ears. She was too perfect, too good. I wasn't. Vanessa seemed as enchanted as I was, looking right into my eyes. The freak cleared her throat and the moment dissipated. Vanessa and I blinked. Somehow we had moved closer to each other and Vanessa was barely an inch away from me. We stepped away from each other, flustered. By the gods, I hated the freak sometimes.

"Uh, guys, look at this." The freak pointed. Beside me, Vanessa gasped. Trees stretched out before us, but unlike the trees behind us, these were gray, ashes covering every bark, every branch, every twig, and every leaf. It was like someone had set fire to the whole place. Some of them seemed to have been blasted open, like a grenade had been chucked into them. It was unnerving, like the whole area was frozen in time. No a single leaf twitched and neither did a single blade of ashen grass move. What was it that Juniper said? '_The poor trees, oh the poor trees. All blasted open, burnt away.' _That wasn't what the freak was pointing at though. A single sign stood in midst of the burned and twisted trees, pointing to our left. "What does it say, Vanessa?" The freak asked quietly.

"She Who Watches Petroglyphs." Vanessa read. We looked at each other for a moment. Behind us, the eagle screeched again, but the sound was far away and faint. "What are you waiting for? Let's go!" We rushed through the scorched trees, stepping over broken branches and fallen tree trunks. The deeper we went, following the direction the sign indicated the worse the forest seemed. Finally, the trees hardly seemed to be trees at all. They were twisted, horrible creatures, seemingly carved out of dull grey stone and stretching out to us like they were calling for help. There was barely a spot in me that hadn't been scratched. I was bleeding all over. We came to a stop, screeching to a halt at the bottom of a rock mountain. Directly in front us, about twenty feet up, the petroglyph was displayed in all its glory. It was beautiful and terrible all at once. Its thickly painted eyes seem to swirl hypnotically, taking us all in with its gaze. Its mouth seemed to be open in a silent, eternal scream. It gave me shivers and I _live_ in the Underworld. The lady who watches, I thought. Well we were here, what are we supposed to begin? Were we supposed to climb the mountain? I craned my neck up, taking it all in. It was steep, almost impossible to climb. There was no way we're could climb up without help. Maybe a few tame giant eagles would do.

"Do you know the story of that drawing?" The inquiry came from behind and we whirled around, drawing out various weapons. I pulled out my ring, feeling the familiar comfort of the ridged hilt of my sword beneath my fingers. Vanessa held her dagger at ready, her eyes gleaming with a fierce light that surprised me. The freak's silver sword glowed brightly, illuminating the darkness of the forest. I expected monsters, harpies, talking eagles or worse. Instead I saw an old man. He stood there, leaning on his walking stick which seemed to be carved out of the same grey wood as the burnt trees all around us. He had a weathered face, with strange markings that didn't look quite like wrinkles. His black hair was pulled back in a low ponytail and his grey eyes shone with a kind of dark light. He was wearing dark clothes but I couldn't really make it out in the gloom. We relaxed, lowering our weapons. I didn't know what the mortal saw through the Mist but I hoped he thought we were harmless. "Do you know the story?" The man asked again?

"No," Vanessa replied. She seemed taken aback by his appearance. The freak was staring at the man with wild eyes, her hair a bright blue. "We don't know the story," Vanessa's voice was soft like she was afraid of scaring the man. She needn't have worried. The man grinned and sparks seem to fly from his eyes. He straightened up, letting his stick fall to the ground. The freak's sword flashed suddenly and I could make out every feature of the man. He was in a tux, which was about the most surprising thing of all. A tux in the middle of the forest? The markings on his face weren't wrinkles; they were scars, like a small animal had gone pyscho on his face or something. He had a cynical smile and his hair seemed professionally styled. He seemed familiar. So, so familiar. I frowned, wondering where I had seen him before.

"Good," the man grinned. It was the grin that did it. It came back to me in flash. He was the one who gave Percy Pandora's box during the Second Titan War. I remember the same grin etched on his face as he left, like he was sure, so sure he had already won. He was a Titan. He was…

"I'm Prometheus," the Titan said, the grin never leaving his face. "And if you would kindly sit down, I'll tell you the story."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm so sorry if there are any typos I missed. I'm about to fall asleep. Anyway, sorry for the long hiatus. I'm back now, really. This is dedicated to all my readers, reviewers and friends. Peace out.<strong>

**DRP**


	22. Vanessa: I Ain't No Lab Rat

**Chapter 22. Vanessa: I Ain't No Lab Rat**

Keep your eyes open. Every sense vigilant. Track every motion, every rustle of the trees, and every snap of a tree branch. Feel danger on your skin. Taste fear on your tongue. Keep your feet ready. Fix your attention on one thing and one thing only: surviving.

That was basically summarizing what everyone kept telling me; Alva, Nico, Conner, Annabeth, Chiron, Travis, Clara, Rachel. _Everyone_. It's like they were all afraid I'd bolt at the slightest hint of danger. Honestly, I can take care of myself! It didn't help that every time I try to take their advice something distracts me. Oh it comes in all forms: big black dogs with droopy ears and lolling tongues that looks so freaking cute it's all I can do to keep myself from kissing their noses. Oh, their huge wet noses! Then, there's Alva who has been acting weird since she returned from wherever she disappeared to this morning. She came back flushing, her hair a dark auburn and eyes flashing. She absolutely refused to tell me what happened no matter how much I begged and begged her to fill me in. Then there were shiny pamphlets, old run down houses and the forest which still freaks me out. And finally, of course, there's Nico.

It's so damn unfair. I mean, he can't be that cute. He just can't. My brain must be addled or something. By the gods, there are lives at stake and all I can think about is how his hair falls into his eyes and how he looks like a dashing knight or something sometimes. I don't think about it all the time of course, by the gods, I'm not that shallow. It just… jumps out at me sometimes. Like now, as we stood a good distance away from the huge ugly eagle that had just try to shish kebab us with its horrific claws. And by horrific I do mean horrific. Those claws were at least three times my size! But noooo, all I can think about is Nico and his thrice accursed eyes as he laid a hand on my shoulder. Is this normal, I thought helplessly as I fell into the warm, chocolaty darkness of his eyes. I didn't even like chocolate. Honestly, it wasn't like I could ask anyone, out here in this forest. The idea of asking Alva was laughable. I mean, don't get me wrong, she's the best friend but she's not exactly an expert on boys, you know? I mean, Connor's _obviously_ smitten by her and she still doesn't notice.

Of course, Alva just had to ruin my moment as she cleared her throat nervously. Nico shot her a go-curl-up-somewhere-and-die look. But that's normal for the both of them. I have no idea why they despised each other so much. Neither of them could say two words without insulting each other. It was like they were a pair of siblings who absolutely loathed each other or something; it gave me a headache. But I knew trying to make them get along was absolutely hopeless. I had mentally pleaded with Alva to stop insulting, sniping and in general, hating the sight of his very cute face but it didn't have any effect. I made a mental note to talk to Nico about it later. When we weren't facing huge, scary drawings of ladies with weird eyes.

When I say weird, I do mean weird. We just walked through a whole swath of burnt forest and I noticed that there wasn't a single animal around. Not a bug chirping, no birds singing, no squirrels, nothing, zilch. It made the hairs on the back of my neck stand. Now, this rock drawing wasn't helping either. It was at least five feet wide and three long. The eyes took up half of the drawing. The lady who watches, the prophecy had said. The pamphlet now stuck on the edge of that eagle's beak had named the drawing as 'She Who Watches'. Was there a connection? I certainly hope so.

I was just about to suggest that we climb the mountain to get a better view of the drawing – you know, in case there are hidden clues there or something - when a voice called out from behind us. I jumped three feet into the air and whirled around. The voice was analytical, a lot like Annabeth's but deeper … darker. And just plain freaky. Acting on instinct, I pulled my pin out from my hair and like magic; it was my celestial bronze polished dagger. No, not _like_ magic, I reminded myself. It _is _magic. The shivers running down my back told me the voice and whoever it belonged to was dangerous. On my left, Alva pivoted on her right foot and pulled out her sword in one smooth move. Her sword flashed, illuminating the woods. I had barely been able to see more than three feet on front of me before, but now the owner of the voice was clearly revealed, the light of Alva's sword leaving no shadow for him to hide – lurk, conceal, shroud, whatever - in. Nico pulled out his sword too and held it up at ready. His russet brown eyes widened as he took in the man in front of us. I stared at him, absorbing random information. He wore shiny shoes with tassels and a black suit, like the type a New Yorker would wear to an extremely important meeting. His dark hair was pulled into a pony tail, like a wannabe bureaucratic rock star. His face was riddled with scars, like a maze or something.

"Do you know the story?" The man asked again. I had been so preoccupied with his voice that I hadn't even registered what he said. I cursed and focused again. Even as I did, part of me was turning green with envy over Alva and Nico's unwavering attention at the task at hand. I was doing it again!

"No," I answered the man. I assumed the man was talking about the story about the lady, 'She Who Watches'. Maybe he was a tour guide. A horribly overdressed, wannabe rock star tour guide with a scary voice. That can't be good for business.

"Good," the man grinned. I heard a sharp intake on breath on my right and glanced at Nico worriedly. Was he all right? He looked rather surprised and … afraid? What's going on here? The man went on, seemingly oblivious to the various weapons we held in our hands. "I'm Prometheus," the man continued and Alva jerked, like she had been physically pushed. "And if you would kindly sit down, I'll tell you the story." Neither Alva nor Nico moved. They were staring at the man, Prometheus, with wild eyes, like he just told them he could pull deluxe blueberry and cheese waffles out of the thin air.

"What's the matter?" Prometheus asked, looking at each of us, seeming genuinely puzzled. "Surprised to see and old friend?" he asked Nico. "Oh I know your mother, very well," he told Alva, with a secret smile, like they both shared a private joke. Alva looked faintly sick. I blinked, processing all this. If he knew Alva's mom, he must be a god of some sort, and he can't be good judging from the reaction of my friends. "And an introduction for you, my dear," he said to me, his tone kind, friendly and generally, harmless. "I'm the Titan of Forethought and the Bringer of Fire, Prometheus." He smiled again, like he was a grandpa and we were his favorite grandchildren. I began to relax, despite myself. Pulling Alva and Nico down with me, I sat on an outcropping of rock and smiled politely at Prometheus. "There, you see that wasn't hard!" he beamed back at me, like I had just made him proud.

"What do you want?" Nico growled. Alva still had her sword raised and her knuckles were beginning to turn white. I looked at the both of them, wondering why can't they just chill out for a second. All the guy wants to do was tell us a story, for gods' sake!

"Nothing big, just to share some family lore and a friendly chat, isn't that right, Vanessa?" Prometheus smiled at me again, one of those gentle smiles that made you feel precious and loved, like a treasured family member. Alva shot me a warning look, her eyes flashing, hair the color of midnight with streaks of scarlet running through it like fire. I smiled at her encouragingly.

_No worries, Alva._ I directed the thought at her. _I don't think he means us harm._ Alva shook her head, the slightest of movements, just a fraction of an inch to the right and then back again. Nico glanced over at me, his eyes concerned. I heard some campers describe him as emotionless, like a rock, but to me he had never seemed that way. At least, with me he wasn't. For me, he was vulnerable, dark, mysterious, a little infuriating but not emotionless. Never that. We turned back to Prometheus again, who had settled down on the gray stump of one of the countless trees around us. It was unnerving, seeing the forest around us burnt and ash grey. But in the light of Alva's sword I noticed a ripple of motion among the trees. A branch shifting here, a trunk moving there. The grey color was rapidly fading, replaced by the usual leaf green. By the gods, it was like the forest was regenerating, healing itself or something.

I should have realized it then. I should have paid attention to the familiar shivers running down my back and the faintest of whispering in the air. I should have recognized it. But I was a fool. My attention was captured by Prometheus again, who had begun his story.

"Long, long ago," Prometheus said, his voice hushed and animated. "There lived a beautiful, wise, powerful woman. Now, this was no ordinary lady. Not at all. She commanded the Earth; she was one with the Earth. In fact," he leaned forward ever-smiling, and I mirrored him; enchanted like he was a snake charmer and I was some critter under his spell. "She was the Earth. She ruled over us, keeping all beings under her peaceful and happy." Nico made a small noise in his throat, like he wanted to disagree. Alva was fidgeting beside me, like she wanted to run towards Prometheus and skewer him with her sword. As for me, I was completely entranced. I could almost see it, the land he was talking about. It appeared out of the thin air in front of us like a mirage, rippling and on the edge of disappearing.

I saw the woman, her long earth-brown hair held back with a simple jade-green clasp. Her eyes were moss-green and kind. Her mouth curved in a permanent smile. She wore a long dark green dress, beautiful in its simplicity. All around her, people danced, forever happy and content. The world was wild and free, without restrictions, without trouble – like something out of a fairytale. I couldn't help myself; I leaned forward further, sliding off the rock onto my knees on the ground. I wanted to be there, in that world. Out of the corner of my eyes, I noticed that the trees seem to be shooting upwards now, hardly any trace of gray left. But I didn't care. All I saw was the woman and her glimmering emerald eyes.

"Now, they were of course, people jealous of her amazing power. But they didn't dare to confront her head-on, oh no. They sneaked around her and attacked her children. In the image, I saw a dozen people attacking another bunch of people, one of whom had a scythe. The attacking team seemed ugly and deformed, their faces twisted. I saw a woman that looked vaguely like Annabeth and a man with Nico's dark eyes but they seemed evil, a malevolent aura surrounding them. The beautiful woman's face became twisted with grief and something like vengeful anger. I felt my heart ache for her. It wasn't fair! How could they do that to her? I heard nothing from Nico and Alva. They must be as absorbed in the story as I was. Prometheus continued, his voice getting louder and louder until it was all that I could hear, the sound of his voice echoing in my ears and ricocheting over and over in my mind.

"Then, our wise Mother Earth decided to retaliate. She gathered her sons, the ones made from the Earth, each fashioned to face a specific opponent. A great battle was waged. Alas, those cruel, cruel people resorted to trickery and they murdered her sons. That didn't quench their hunger, oh no! They banished the Mother, scattering her essence all over the whole. She became, weak, very weak, her form stretched and polluted. A part of her, her small but nevertheless strong part, resides here." Prometheus stopped, I stared at the images as they flickered and moved to mirror his words. In the end, the lady was sucked onto the earth until the barest hint of her form was left.

"And hence, the drawing," I whispered. I looked at Prometheus, seeing if he would agree with me. He only smiled like he found me amusing. A loud yell sounded in my ear, shocking me and I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Vanessa!" Alva was shouting. "Vanessa, wake the hell up!" I stared at her, my heart racing from the violent surprise. What did she mean wake up? I was awake. I had been awake. Suddenly, I realized, I was lying in the ground with mud caking my clothes and hair. I pushed myself up, looking around warily. What in the name of the gods had happened? There was no mirage with a mini movie in it, Prometheus wasn't telling any stories. He was just standing there, watching me with unreadable silver eyes, mocking me with his sardonic smile. But the trees had really grown back. They weren't gray and burnt anymore. So, I couldn't have been unconscious. I saw that happening. Didn't I? Alva straightened up, her gaze never leaving mine. She looked worried, her skin stretched tightly over her bones. Her eyes blazed with a kind of unchecked fury and her hair was pure silver. Alva was biting her lips so hard a thin circle of scarlet droplets had appeared around her lips.

"Vanessa," she breathed. "What happened? What did you see? How – " Alva broke off, shaking her head wildly. I knew what she meant. Alva was telepathic, she must have seen what I saw, she must have heard Prometheus's story, she must have. I looked up at her, my eyes wild. I must have look like some crazy raving lunatic, covered in mud and leaves stuck in my hair.

"You saw it," I said. It wasn't a question. Alva nodded tersely. We looked at each other, lost for words. The images I saw were so vivid; they seemed to be burned into my mind. The story still echoed on my head, I remembered the wicked faces I had seen, the faces that so resembled the people I know from Camp. It was chilling, thinking of them. I felt doubt growing in my heart like a little black seedling. I shook myself mentally, trying not to put my thought into words. Alva met my eyes again. She opened her mouth to say something but a yell stopped her in her tracks.

"You wake her up, damn it! I don't know what you did to her but wake her up again, you – " The both of us turned to see Nico running towards Prometheus his sword in hand. He didn't seem to realize that I was awake. All of his attention was focused on the Titan before him and there was a light in his eyes - a rage so deep, a wanting, no, a _need_ to tear the mocking Titan to bits. Prometheus just watched him, amused. Nico had barely taken two steps when a pillar of flame erupted in front of him, stopping Nico in his tracks. He yelled in surprise and I shot to my feet, a scream tearing from my lips.

"Nico!" I yelled, running to him. My heart was in my throat, my skin crawling with fear. I couldn't see anything, but the tower of fire surrounding the son of Hades, blocking every exit, surrounding him, stretching out hungry arms of flame that seemed to long to devour him. "Nico!" I screamed again. In a flash, Alva was beside me, her eyes scanning the fire, reflecting the scarlet flames, her hair growing cerulean highlights. I turned to her, beseechingly. "Do something!" My voice was hysterical. The fire was really raging now, the flames jumping and playing, almost as tall as Alva. Heat rolled of it in waves, burning up the oxygen in the air. Every breath was a chore now and I began feeling lightheaded. Alva pulled me down to the ground.

"Lie flat," she hissed. I obeyed out of sheer instinct. _Nico_, my mind said. Where was he? Was he alive? Did he survive that? Can he survive that? Then, faintly, so faint I almost missed it, I heard a yell from the other side of the fire, travelling through the crackling and hissing of the flames.

"Nico!" I yelled. Then, closer, I heard an answer. Beside me, Alva lay completely still.

"Vanessa? You're okay!" I almost cried at the sound of his voice. He was okay. He was all right. Thank the gods. Then, just as suddenly as it appeared, the fire died. Nico was on the ground too, barely three feet away from me. We blinked at each other in surprise.

"Vanessa," Alva's voice was low and tense. Both Nico and I looked at her. She was looking at something behind me, her eyes bright and hair some dark color. She looked scared, I realized. "Turn around." I flipped over and scrambled to my feet, the second time in so many minutes. Around us, darkness gathered like a cloth, sealing out the rest of the world. If it wasn't for Alva's sword we would be as blind as bats. Light from her weapon bounced off the walls of the mountain and illuminated the little clearing we were in. A thick, dense forest surrounded us, no traces of the stubby gray trees was left. I could smell the smoky smell of fire that still lingered in the air, singeing my nostrils. Above me, the Mega Eagle that we encountered before let out a shriek but it sounded far, far away. I took in all this in a spilt second before my gaze rested on the two figures before me.

Prometheus seemed to have an aura of flames surrounding him. He grinned at me, his sarcastic smile mocking us, our foolishness, or rather my own stupidity. I had thought of him as a wannabe rock star but now he seemed cold, distant, mocking and utterly, completely dangerous. Beside him stood a woman, a horribly, terribly familiar woman. I felt fear crawling over my skin, like shivery cool spiders, at the memory of her throaty voice, of the pure joy that infused it as I lay at her feet, dying. I reeled back, like I had been electrocuted. Beside me, Alva tensed. I knew she recognized the figure from my memories. Nico raised his sword while I fought hysteria.

The Earth Lady. She was here. She had come to kill me again. To suck the very life out of me. No. No. No . _No_. I was so stupid. I had seen the signs, the faint whispering in the air, the forest healing itself, heck, the lady in the images I and Alva had seen. I was so stupid. So so stupid.

"Hello again, my dear Vanessa," her voice was no more than a mere whisper and yet it carried over to us. I felt it settle over my skin like cobwebs and resisted the urge to scream. Prometheus went on smiling. "My, my, this sure is some reunion." Alva stepped forward, her sword raised, light shooting out of it like it was a miniature sun. Nico mirrored her movement, and they both formed a human wall in front of me, protecting me, shielding me, blocking me. I made a sound of protest in my throat but Alva silenced me with a sharp movement of her hand. The Earth Lady laughed mockingly.

"Well, well," she chuckled. "Is this what it comes to, Vanessa? Your so-called friends forming a human wall to protect you? Even they think you're weak!" Her words hurt, like knives spiraling their way to my heart. _Weak_. I was weak. That was what everyone kept saying. What they all keep thinking. The Earth Lady turned to Prometheus, disgusted. "Is this puny mortal really the great weapon you speak of?" Her tone was contemptuous. I saw Alva and Nico freeze in shock. I raised my head. Weapon? I was no weapon.

Prometheus nodded and smile as it was his way. "Yes, Milady. I am sure. She just doesn't know it yet," he replied, bowing his head slightly. He sounded slick, smooth and sure, like a convincing salesman. I would have been revolted if I wasn't so surprised.

She turned back to me, "Very well." Her eyes flashed with something like triumph. She hissed, her voice menacing. "Get out of my way damn fools; you're not the ones that I want." From the space between Alva and Nico I saw her make a claw-like gesture with her hand, moving it sharply to her right. Immediately, the ground rippled, throwing Alva and Nico towards the mountain wall. They slammed against the wall hard, their heads cracking against the solid rock. They didn't stand a chance; both Alva and Nico went out like lights, sliding to the ground, unconscious. I pressed my hand to my trembling lips. I hated this; I hated feeling this weak, this helpless. But I couldn't help it. I was scared. No, I was more than scared. I was plain terrified, on the verge of a total breakdown. The Earth Lady grinned maliciously.

"My name," she said seductively, her green eyes glowing in the dark. "Is Gaia. And I am here to offer you two choices." Prometheus shifted uneasily beside her. The movement was almost like he was asking for permission - like in a soldier requesting permission to speak, like the Earth Lady, Gaia or whatever she is, controlled him. Gaia made a small motion with her hand, the barest flicking of fingers that seemed contemptuous and regal at the same time.

"You see," Prometheus still sounded like a proud uncle but now I detected an undercurrent of malice, of darkness, of evil underneath. "A small part of Gaia's essence was stored here. The Native Americans knew it; they felt it so they drew that painting up there, to honor our Great Mother. When I heard about the prophecy," I felt my heart beat sped up again. How did he know about the prophecy? "I knew your quest would eventually lead you here, so I told," Prometheus broke off as Gaia shot him a glare. "I mean, I requested Gaia, for an audience with you." I stepped back, shaking my head wildly. In the corner, I noticed Alva stirring lightly.

"I don't get it," I said breathlessly. "What do you want to see me for?" My throat hurt, my eyes hurt and I was fighting the feeling of having my very essence sucked out. I knew Gaia was doing something to me and I was trying, trying to fight it. But a little voice in me, the little pessimistic voice that haunted me at the very thought of Gaia, said that it would be pointless. I was weak. I couldn't fight her. How could I? She was the Earth itself. I was just some girl who didn't even know where she came from. Prometheus smiled, like he knew what I was thinking.

"Oh, you teenage girls are so adorable. So full of angst! So unsure of themselves! You have power, my dear Vanessa. You can feel it if only you'd reach out, out of that little cocoon of self-doubt you have surrounded yourself with. You have control over things even Milady has no power over." Gaia glared at him and Prometheus winced, like he regretted those words. "That's why, you can form an alliance with us." He ended, and Gaia steeped forward.

"That's why you _should_ form an alliance with us," Gaia smiled, her voice soft and sweet. I looked into her moss-green eyes. They seemed to pull me in, showing me things I had only dreamed of in my hearts of hearts. Me, finding about my past. Me, tall and beautiful. Me, with power beyond imagining. Me, with all the ones I loved, safe and happy in a world with no monsters, no pain, no sadness. It was all so beautiful, so unbearably tempting, that I took a step forward, enchanted despite myself. "You know you want it," Gaia smiled, showing off pearly white teeth that shone in the dark. An emerald aura surrounded her, and for a moment she looked like the kind, stunning woman Prometheus had shown me. In the corner, Alva sat up weakly, turning towards me.

"Vanessa," her voice was weak. I saw blood dripping down the side of her head. Nico still hadn't moved. It squeezed my heart seeing two of the strongest people I know like that. "Don't listen to her, she's lying." Gaia barely turned her head to look at Alva; just flicking a wrist like a fly was annoying her. The Earth rumbled again and Alva was smacked against the mountain wall. I heard something snap.

"No!" I took a few steps toward the both of them when flames erupted around me, blocking my way. I turned toward Gaia again.

"Listen to me you pathetic wimp," she hissed, her face twisting with rage. Anger sucked all the beauty from her face. "You are weak now. You're underestimated, ignored. You don't even know who you are! Who do you think took that away from you, little girl? Your own _mother_ doesn't want you to know your heritage! Even she is _afraid_ of you! You think you're loved, puny mortal? Think again! Join forces with me," she leaned forward, her glossy hair swinging over her shoulders. "And you will be everything you want to be and more." She smiled like she was sure she had already won.

No. I faced her dead on. I was sick of this. Of people telling me what to do. Of them telling me I was weak and needed to be protected. Of them treating me like I'm some fragile flower that needs to be protected. I closed my eyes, trying to come up with a pan. Prometheus's words sounded in my head. _You can feel it if only you'd reach out, out of that little cocoon of self-doubt you have surrounded yourself with. You have control over things even Milady has no power over. _Reach out, I thought. I tried it, pushing away all of my fears, all my doubts, even all my questions. It wasn't reaching out; it was more like I was being released. I was free, and I felt _it_. Something strong and powerful, above us, on the mountain I think. It was drawing me to it, like a magnet. I locked my knees and furrowed my brow. Planting my feet firmly on the ground, I _pulled_. And then … chaos.

I opened my eyes to see water, tons and tons of it, barreling down the mountain faster than Connor could hotwire a car. It was a tsunami was headed our way. Gaia and Prometheus turned their heads up, their mouths still opened, pouring out their filthy lies.

"You can take your alliance," I yelled at them, my voice carrying over the sound of the trillion gallons of rushing water. "And stick it up your filthy – " The water struck us. Immediately, I felt my body dissolve, becoming one with the water again. I threw my head back and laughed, I had forgotten how good this felt. Then, I focused again. Concentration came easily to me here, surrounded with water. Then, I pushed the water, commanding it to find another river, another path. And for it to take these liars with it. I felt the water whooshing past me, through me as it obeyed my command. It was an incredible feeling. I wasn't controlling the water; I wasn't in charge of the river I had pulled of the mountain. It was more like I was part of it.

I opened my eyes.

They were gone. All traces of Gaia and Prometheus had been obliterated. There wasn't even a scorch mark on the ground to show that they had been there. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I smiled. I had done it. I had shown them I wasn't weak and I wasn't going to run around under them taking their orders. I was no pet and I was no weapon. On the down side, I still didn't know what exactly I was. But it didn't matter now. We had won. For now. I grinned, swaying on my feet. Then, I collapsed, darkness swallowing me. And then, there was nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter was inspired by Taylor Swift's Eyes Open. I'd like to thank her for that amazing song. To all my readers, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! Reviews and CC's are welcome and appreciated!<strong>


	23. Alva: Dangerous Territory

**Chapter 23. Alva: Dangerous Territory**

The moment I opened my eyes, I knew I was dreaming. It was one of those dreams when you feel like you're just watching everything unfold before your eyes and you're completely powerless to stop it. I hate those dreams. I hate dreaming, hate being powerless. Period. It was dangerous. First, my dreams seemed meaningless, I was always walking, trying to get somewhere, anywhere but there was only grey, grey, grey everywhere. Imagine that. I just kept walking, and walking but I didn't seem to be getting anywhere. And I can't do anything about it either, I just had to walk. Why? I didn't know. Then, I dream of Ethan. Ethan on his good days with light in his eye and sunshine on his raven hair. Ethan, dark and twisted in the dark, firelight flickering on his face. Ethan's fist flying out of nowhere, hitting the side of the face. Ethan kicking me, as I lay on the ground, trying to make myself smaller and smaller; trying to disappear. Of course I hate dreaming. How could I not?

But I knew this dream was different right away. First of all, I think was in a cave, with a domed stony ceiling and stalactites spiraling downwards as though they were trying to impale me. Secondly, there wasn't any gray and no sign of Ethan. I sat up carefully, trying to avoid the stalactites that grew like rocky swords everywhere. I looked around. It was really small for a cave, more of a hollow, really. Not three feet away was the exit. Or the entrance, depending on how you looked at it.

Slowly, carefully, I picked my way out. Once I reached the gaping mouth of the little cave, I peered out. And froze. It was chaos. Literally. I couldn't make sense of anything at first; it was all red, red, red. I couldn't make out anything else. I was beginning to think that this was some bizarre twist of the grey dream when a blast of blue appeared over the horizon. I blinked and covered my eyes. The light seemed as bright as the sun in the endless red.

I looked out again. The navy explosion seemed to have done something to the landscape. The sky was still that terrible blood red but suddenly, I could pick out mountains, tiny figures of people, swirling dark masses of people fighting against … something. I stepped further out of the cave, staring. I was looking at a battleground. I could see catapults, and two tents at opposing ends of a huge plain. All around it were mountains, mountains rising higher than it seemed possible. One of the massifs rose higher than the rest, completely blocking out any view of the sky. On the plain, two armies churned against each other. I took another step. The further I went from the cave the better I could see. I felt my breath quicken. I could pick out Chiron, storming one end of the army all alone, armed with his bow and his face twisted with savage anger. It looked so different than how I remembered him – annoyingly wise and patient – that the change was jarring. I could see more demigods from Camp battling. Waging the war against monsters, endless rows of monsters, behemoths, whatever. They seemed no end to the enemy. Red liquid seemed to be flooding the ground like a crimson sea, adding to the harsh scene. I stared. It was terrifying. Terrifying and wrong. This shouldn't be happening. Someone, something had unsettled the balance. I could feel something in the air, an aura of something gleeful, something that was rejoicing in the chaos. Something that was waiting. It was all so confusing. I felt my head beginning to hurt.

"Alva!" I whirled around. Connor, of all people, scrambling up beside me. I had been so preoccupied with the scene before me I hadn't even noticed that I was standing at the edge of a ridge. Another step and I wouldn't have toppled down to oblivion. I jumped back, looking around, wildly. Behind me, the side of a mountain rose up to the heavens. I was on a trail of some kind, leading up the mountains. Connor walked up to me. His clothes were torn and dirty, his hair mussed up and standing in edge. He had various scars on his face and arms, all bleeding. Connor held his sword out, holding it up at every turn as if he was expecting something to jump put at him. Seeing him threw me into a whirlwind of emotions. Confusion, hurt, longing and sadness. Feelings so strong it was a physical pang. I felt my stomach twisting and my heart fluttering.

This was ridiculous. This was not the time or the place. "Connor!" I called put stepping forward carefully. "What's going on?" Connor didn't hear me. His gaze passed right through me. I had forgotten I was dreaming.

"Alva!" The anguish in his voice surprised me. It was like he had lost something precious. Something priceless that had been taken away from him by force. It was heart-rending, the pain in his voice. His eyes looked haunted as they passed through mine. I stepped forward, reaching out to him, stopping short as he walked right through me. That wasn't the Connor I remembered.

"Alva, come back!" He yelled again, his voice breaking. He kept on yelling, walking up the path. I stood there, straining to hear his voice as it slowly faded away, leaving me feeling strangely empty. What had he lost that had changed him like that? Why was he asking me to come back? Where had I gone? I turned away from the scene of the battle, facing the mouth of the cave.

Except the cave had disappeared. In its place was a mirror. I could see myself in the mirror. I looked different, like a familiar stranger. Or a twin that looked like me but wasn't quite me. I frowned, and the image of me frowned too. What was different? The hair was the same, still a multicolored freak show, hanging in my eyes. Maybe it was a little longer at the back, but still. Then it struck me. I stepped back, almost falling off the cliff. My scar. It was gone. The right side of my face was completely smooth. I touched the mirror, pressing my palm to my image's. It couldn't be possible. I had that scar for as long as I remembered. It couldn't be gone. It _shouldn't_ be gone.

The image in the mirror flickered. I saw Connor, walking up the trail, still calling my name. Still sounding broken and tired. Then, something went wrong. He slipped or something pushed him or something. Connor slid of the precarious edge of the cliff. A strangled yell escaped him. Instantaneously, a cry tore from my lips. I rushed forward banging my knees against the solid wall of the mirror. I hit the glass angrily with my fist. I had to get to him. Connor hung of the edge by one hand. I wanted to call out to him, tell him I'm coming just hold on. Hold on, don't let go, for the love of all the gods. Just. Don't Let. Go. But I couldn't. There was no sound coming from my throat. I couldn't hear my voice. The image in the mirror flickered again. Connor disappeared. I screamed a silent yell.

I could see myself again. I saw that I had no mouth. Where my lips used to be was just blank skin. It scared me more than anything I had ever seen before. My hands flew to my face, tracing the smooth skin there. No, no, no, no. This could not be happening. I watched as the chilling blankness spread to the rest of me. My features seemed to be melting, disappearing. My nose, my ears, everything. Like I was fading. My eyes had just begun dimming at the edges when the image in the mirror changed again.

Ethan stood there. My vision continued to disappear but I could still see him. He had both of his eyes. Gods, he looked amazing. Healthy, vibrant, real. Not the skinny, half blind, street kid I knew. He was breath-taking. His twin orbs of gray fire looked me dead in the eye. He was alive, more animated than I ever remembered him being. I reached out, my hand flattening against the cool deadness of the mirror. I wanted to touch him, feel him. Say I was sorry I didn't try harder to stop him. Didn't try harder to please him. Sorry, Ethan. I am so sorry.

"Do you love me?" Ethan asked. Yes, I tried to say. But my voice was gone. I nodded furiously. "Don't lie to me," Ethan said, his eyes flashing. "Don't ever lie to me, Alva." I shook my head, but I couldn't feel it. I couldn't feel anything. Ethan reached out, out of the mirror. His cool hand touched my own feverish arm. I wanted to cry. He was alive! He could touch me. I could feel him. He was alive. Living and breathing. "Don't lie to me. I know when you're lying to me," he growled. Suddenly, his face changed. I wasn't happy to see him anymore. I was terrified. I wanted to run. Run as fast as I could. He pulled and I fell forwards into the mirror. Forwards into the darkness. Alone. Except for Ethan.

Suddenly, my voice returned and I screamed out the name of the one person who I knew could help me. Would help me. "Connor!" I yelled. It was no use. I disappeared into the eternal blackness. As I fell into the blackness, I swore I heard the faintest hint of Connor's voice in response.

I fell further and further into the hole. When I emerged again, I was in a memory. One of the countless memories I had of Ethan. I felt sick as I my dream twisted, changing, morphing. I was sick of myself. Of thinking of Ethan. But I couldn't help it. I never could when it came to Ethan.

I keep thinking about that little sparkle in his eye. How the sun used to make his hair even darker than usual. How his smile would be the only thing I see when I wake up, the only thing I would need to see, even as the days got darker and colder. He was amazing really, Ethan. He could keep giving as the temperature dropped lower and lower and still say that it'll be better tomorrow.

I remember that time when we were walking along the interstate highway, someplace between somewhere and anywhere. Snow was falling hard and I didn't know if it was morning, night or even afternoon. It was just dark. Time had lost all meaning.

As we shook snowflakes from our hair, stomping our feet and clapping our hands to keep warm, I asked Ethan a question. "Why do you do this?" I said quietly. I always had to be quiet these days; I never knew when he would get angry. But I didn't blame him, I couldn't. No one ever said living on the streets was easy. Ethan looked up at me, his one gray eye gleaming. I relaxed a little. He was in a good mood.

"Do what, Al?" He always called me Al. He said it was cuter. I never minded though I did have some reservations about being called 'cute'. The highway was deserted at this time of the year. It wasn't quite Christmas yet but not early winter either. It was that time of the year when all that seems to exist is the snow and you wonder sometimes if the sun was just a myth.

"Keep going on, like this," I answered, gesturing at the world in general. We were walking smack on the middle of the road where it was flatter and easier to move. Forests of bare pine trees flanked us on either side. I could see a huge mountain rising in front of us, swathed by the cold grey clouds of winter. The world seemed barren, dead and empty like Ethan and I were the sole survivors of the apocalypse. It was both terrifying and relieving at the same time. Ethan laughed. He had a nice laugh. It changed him somehow; he looked more carefree and happy, less like he had a huge burden weighing down on his shoulders. I smiled.

"Well, what else I am supposed to do, Al?" Ethan said between chuckles. "Go back to Camp? Join their little band of singing demi-fools? Believing that all is right with the world when it isn't?" Ethan's voice turned mocking. I winced. Camp was a dangerous subject. But I couldn't clam up now. Things might just get worst if I hadn't screwed up already.

"Maybe all is right with the world." I said, looking up at the mountain, trying to see how high it goes. "Maybe it's us that's wrong." My voice was wistful, I know. My hair was tucked up underneath my cap but I knew that it would be a bright yellow, almost gold. Ethan stopped walking and I mirrored him. I always do.

"Oh, really, Alva?" Ethan sounded dangerous now. Bye, bye, Al and cutesy names. I winced again. Great job, Alva. You made him mad. Do you want a medal? "What exactly do you suggest we did wrong?" He stepped forward, the gleam in his eye gone. Now, it seemed dark instead, like the clouds above us. There was a smoldering fire behind them. A fire hot enough to melt the chilly winter we were breathing now. I felt my heart speed up, my breath coming out in spurts. Every bruise, every scar I hid beneath my clothes began to ache, like phantom pains. I felt my hands begin to shake and I stuffed them into my pockets. Weakness only made him angrier. I should know.

"I-I- I didn't mean that." I sputtered out. He was advancing now, his long legs prowling like a hunter's, dangerous but sort of elegantly beautiful all at once. "I just mean, may-maybe," I took a deep breath. "That maybe, we could do something. You know, maybe we could change, make the world better." Wrong answer; he was still advancing.

"I thought you said all was right with the world," Ethan growled. I nodded furiously. He reached out and I leaned back reflexively, searching for the right words to douse that fire. I couldn't find them, everything I said or did was wrong. I just couldn't. No. No. I knew what was coming and I didn't want it. Please, Ethan. Don't do it. I'm sorry.

"I-It is!" I said, my eyes wide, flicking from one tree to the next, avoiding his scorching gaze. Trying to look anywhere but at him. Anywhere but at that raging fire I knew so well. "Just that maybe we can make it bett-" I never finished the sentence. Ethan grabbed the front of my jacket and I gulped, swallowing my words whole. Fear filled my heart like water filling a glass. Ethan pushed me back, off the interstate into the dark forest. Dark was bad. Dark was very bad. But I didn't fight back, letting Ethan push me into the shadows, trying not to stumble over my own feet. My heart thundering hard, beating a tattoo against my ribs. He slammed me into a tree and I winced as the hard, winter frozen bark hit my back.

"Don't lie to me," Ethan hissed, his face mere inches from mine. He shook me slightly and I felt my cap slid off my head. My hair spilled out, flopping over my eyes and spilling ever my shoulders. "There's nothing good about Camp, okay? Nothing. They are cruel and dangerous. Sure, it looks like sunshine and rainbows but they _lie_, okay?" He shook me again, trying to emphasize his point. I nodded furiously again. Anything to avoid what was coming. "They _lie_. They lied to me. Don't lie to me too." He let go of my jacket. I let go the breath I didn't know I had been holding.

Ethan buried his head in my shoulder and I automatically placed my arms around him, stroking his beautiful hair. He ran his hands up and down my back, tracing the shape of my body. We stayed like that for a while, breathing in synchronization. Then, Ethan raised his head and kissed me. The kiss was soft and sweet and it lasted a long time. When it was over, he looked me dead in the eye. There was another fire there now, the fire I saw when we lay beside each other looking up at the stars. When we had spent hours kissing on some park bench somewhere. When he smiled at me on his good days. It was a good fire, this one. It meant I was safe. No hitting, no kicking, no punching. No trying to stifle moans and cries as Ethan had his way with me. Safe. So why did it scare me even more?

"Alva," he said his voice oddly formal all of a sudden. "Alva, I love you." I blinked. I suppose I should feel something. But I hadn't felt anything but fear for so long. It was all I could remember feeling. It was confusing. Love. He loved me. Did he, really? Yes, yes, of course he did. He was the only one I had. The only one. And I had been alone for so long. Yes.

"I love you, too," I said back. But all I felt at that moment was gravity. Gravity pulling my fear out of my heart so it flowed through my body like a dark bird spreading its wings. Gravity. Fear. Maybe there was no difference after all.

* * *

><p>"Hey," a voice above me was calling. "Hey, wake up," the voice continued. My eyes flew open. I was looking right into the bright jade green eyes of a girl. A girl I didn't know. I shot up, reaching for my sword. The girl reacted just as quick. Within moments we both had various weapons pressed at each other's throats. I had a celestial bronze dagger pointed at her throat and my sword was digging, probably very painfully, into the green eyed girl's neck.<p>

"Whoa, Alva! She's with us! She's helping! Don't kill her!" I turned to see Vanessa, waving her arms at me like a maniac. Behind her, Di Angelo was sitting on the ground, holding his head and looking annoyed. I put down my sword, feeling dizzy all of a sudden. Vanessa smiled, relieved. "Alva, this is Phoebe. Phoebe this is Alva." I frowned, barely acknowledging Phoebe, whoever she was.

"Vanessa," I said, putting a hand up to my head. It felt like someone had bashed it with a hammer or something. What happened? Gaia was there. And Prometheus. And she pushed Di Angelo and me to the wall." Someone had bandaged my head. I remembered hitting my head against the mountain wall. Twice. No wonder it hurt so badly.

"Slow down, Alva." Vanessa pulled me back on the ground. "You were bleeding pretty badly just now. Phoebe fixed you up, though," Vanessa rattled on. She shot Phoebe a grateful smile. I would have shaken my head if it didn't hurt so much. That girl trusts everyone far too easily. Vanessa shot me a pointed look. I sighed.

"Thanks, Phoebe," I looked at the girl. She was around my height but much beefier. She looked like she could take me down in a fight, easy. Her hair was carrot red and it stuck up wildly at various places. She looked to be around Vanessa's age, maybe younger. Phoebe seemed tough but there was certain softness to her face that said otherwise.

"It was the least I could do," Phoebe said. "That was some nightmare you were having," she went on nonchalantly. My nightmare. I winced, recalling the details. It was so vivid. I remembered hitting my knees on the mirror and how Ethan looked and the snow in my hair. I glanced down at my legs. Working on some hidden instinct, I pulled up the leg of my jeans up to my knees. There were two identical purple bruises on my knees. Exactly where I had hit the accursed mirror. I let the material fall, feeling my head swirl again. It could have come from somewhere else, anywhere. That was just a dream. Just a dream. I tried to push the memory out of my head. How alive Ethan had looked, so vibrant, so real. It was enough to make the bile rise up in my throat.

"Alva? Earth to Alva, hellooo?" Vanessa waved a hand in front of my face. I blinked and focused on her sweet face again. Her blue gray eyes were pinched with worry and there were dark bags under her eyes. She looked tired. And defeated. "You were miles away," she said quietly. I looked around; Phoebe had disappeared so I could talk to Vanessa properly.

"What happened, Vanessa?" I asked her, my voice low. She met my gaze squarely. I saw fear cloud her eyes. Her gaze dropped to the ground.

"I don't know," she said quietly. "I did something, I'm not sure what. They just disappeared. Then, I blacked out and woke up here." At here, she waved an arm at the area around us. We were in a campsite of sorts. There were various silver tents pitched around the clearing and silver clad girls in black combat boots stomped around the area. I spotted wolves with shiny pelts slinking in and out of the area and huge birds that looked like grey falcons, swooped down, perching on the tents.

"The Hunters," I breathed. Vanessa nodded. Well, it could have been worse. We could have been captured by the Amazons. "Is Artemis here?" I asked Vanessa. She nodded.

"She wants to see us later." Vanessa sounded terrified. I understood why. I had heard stories about the goddess of the hunt. Funny how many of them involved jackalopes. I turned back to Vanessa.

"Show me what happened," I asked. Vanessa's brow furrowed and it took her a while to get what I was saying.

"Show you? Ph-"Vanessa looked a little reluctant.

"Please." I said, taking her hand. "I want to know what they said. And what you did." Vanessa sighed and nodded. She squared her shoulders, lifting her chin. I closed my eyes, and reached out, feeling for the aquamarine blue spark that was her mind.

"Ready," Vanessa said her voice small but determined. Ready. I dived into the spark. Immediately I was reliving the events of the past few hours, from Vanessa's point of view. It was astounding how much she thought of Death Boy. He seemed to be woven into her every thought. Boy was she infatuated. Then, I saw the images Prometheus had shown her, the twisted story. I heard Vanessa gasping and mumbling something as I made her live through all her memories again. I felt a little guilty for that, but I had to know what happened without any details edited. But I could have done without the various details about Death Boy intruding into her thoughts.

I saw Gaia smashing Di Angelo and me into the wall and winced as I heard our heads cracking against the wall. Vanessa let out a whimper and I squeezed her hand. Gaia blabbed something about a deal, a compromise. Pride flared up in me as Vanessa fought back. Surprised, I watched as she reached out for her power. She just washed two powerful Titans away. Just like that. I opened my eyes. Vanessa looked at me expectantly.

"You were amazing," I told her. She blushed, shaking her head

"I freaked out. I don't even know what I did," she began but I cut her off.

"You stood up to two powerful Titans. Not many people could have done what you did," I told her. She just smiled, shaking her head. I let it go, forging on. "What did Prometheus mean you have things even Gaia has no power over?" Vanessa shrugged and I sat back, frowning. I looked out at the campsite.

It was dark, probably near midnight and moonlight flooded the clearing, making everything look like it was swimming in a sea of silvery light. The whole place looked like something out of a fairytale. I was leaning against a tree, at the edge of a campsite. The Hunters had probably dumped us here because of the infectious male in our midst. Vanessa had probably refused to leave him, smitten as she was.

I watched as Vanessa, looked around for Di Angelo, flushing slightly as he made her gaze. He stared at her for a moment and looked away, his eyes dark. I could sense something boiling in him, some kind of dark rage and hurt. Something about his sister. Vanessa's thought were just as chaotic, with Gaia, Prometheus and Di Angelo rolling in and out of them. She kept thinking about the images Prometheus had shown her. I nudged her slightly and she looked up.

"Hey," I gave her a little half grin. The best I could do under the circumstances "What do you say we go get some food?" Vanessa grinned, jumping up and pulling me along with her.

"I say 'Hallelujah'!" she said. Turning she called out to the emo freak who was slumped against another tree. "Hey, Nico! You hungry?" Di Angelo looked up at her and I felt pain travel through his mind again. Being in the Hunters' camp was really bothering him but I couldn't tell why. There was too much rage.

"You guys go ahead," he said quietly. Vanessa's shoulders slumped as she nodded and turned away. We had barely taken two steps when he called put again. "Vanessa?" She turned, looking at him hopefully. "Bring me some of the hot chocolate, would you? I don't think they want me anywhere near their precious tents." He sounded bitter. Vanessa looked confused but she nodded anyway.

"He's been like that since he woke up and I told him what happened," she told me quietly as we walked into the Hunter's campsite. "I don't know what's wrong with him," Vanessa sounded sad. I laughed. It was bitter, mocking sound, I know but that wasn't something I could change. Several Hunters looked at us curiously as we passed.

"What's ever right with him?" I asked Vanessa. She shot me a glare and I winced. "Okay, okay, sorry," I sighed. "Something happened to his sister," I told her. Vanessa's little head shot up, her brow furrowed again.

"His sister?" she repeated. I looked up to the sky. It was a clear summer night and there seemed to be billions and trillions of stars in the sky. I remembered how Ethan and I used to try and count all of them. It was a night like this when I told Connor my story. A night exactly like this.

"Yeah. Something happened to her and it's tied with the Hunters or something. I don't know" I shrugged. "I can't get anything more than that. He's too angry and his mind's all muddled up." I told Vanessa, watching as her expression got darker and darker. "I'd say leave him alone. Let him sort himself out," I mumbled.

"His sister," she said again quietly. "I wonder what happened to her."

"She was a Hunter," yet another strange voice came from behind us. Honestly, I was getting kind of sick of strange, mysterious voices popping out of nowhere. Our hands flew to our weapons. "Relax," said the owner of the voice, a little girl, around twelve. Her eyes were the color of moonlight and the stars. Her hair was auburn and it hung loose around her slender frame. The girl looked like she was spun out of light, with her silver clothes, standing there in the light of the moon. I recognized her, not because I had met her. No, not that. But I had met other demigods who had. My hand dropped from the hilt of my sword and I inclined my head slightly.

"Goddess," I said quietly. Vanessa followed my lead. Artemis smiled. Her features looked young but her mind felt old, so old I could hardly sense any thoughts in it at all. It was rather scary and I mentally drew back a little.

"Come, maidens," Artemis called, walking towards the largest of the silvery tents, located in the dead center of the clearing. "Your companion's waiting and I wish to speak to all of you." Beside me, Vanessa gulped. I tried to be encouraging.

"Hey, you heard what she said. Relax" I told Vanessa, trying to smile. It came out as a grimace instead. I was none too calm myself. We followed Artemis into the tent. I noticed that there were only around a dozen or so Hunters in the area. The stories I heard said that Artemis had at least twice as many followers than that. What had happened? The number of girls wandering about seemed meager if compared to the space around them, if compared to the stories I had heard about them.

Stray demigods usually avoided contact with the Greek world because they were the ones with things to hide, things to hide from. But they usually made an exception for the Hunters. At least the girls did. They were whispered about when demigods met one another, en route to inconspicuous places. You could lose yourselves with them, become a new person or just rediscover you own self. It was liberating, the Hunt, they said. I wondered what that felt like, to lose myself in the service of Artemis and never have to think about anything else ever again.

As if she had heard my thoughts, Artemis turned around and looked at me. Her piercing silver eyes glimmered mysteriously. They reminded me of the silvery cold light of the stars, of the cool water of a mountain stream gushing down as fast as it can. They were cold, those yes but there was a certain purity, a certain hint of kindness that put me at ease. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all, being a Hinter. Turning my back on men was definitely one of the perks, I mean, it's not like their kind have helped me a lot lately.

Even as I thought the words, my mind turned back to Camp. I found myself remembering a certain blue eyed boy with his roguish smile and rugged charm. It was crazy but I remembered how I had blasted him across the room the first time we had met, mortification flooding me again. I remembered him sticking up for me against Chiron. I remembered the sparkle in his eyes as he cracked joke after joke, each lamer than the one before. I remembered the stupid shaving cream incident. I remembered healing him during Capture the Flag, the sparks that seem to fly when his skin grazed mine. The tenderness that filled his eyes as he listened to my story. How his gaze seemed to penetrate me from afar. How he saw me, not some freak with a scar and weird hair. Vanessa thought me dense, thinking that I hadn't noticed but I had, and that scared me. I wasn't ready. I didn't believe I would ever be. I closed my eyes reliving the last time I had seen Connor. Remembering how his rough voice made me get butterflies. How my skin tingled where he touched me, his face mere inches from my mine. How he had bent his head, so close to be that I could hardly tell whose breath was I breathing. The moment shone in my mind, startling me in its clarity. I opened my eyes again. I had pushed him away.

I pushed him away and he was never going to look at me again.

I looked back at Artemis; there was a kind of challenge in her eyes that I couldn't quite comprehend. Suddenly, I heard someone yelling incoherent words and the sound of something smashing.

"Uh-oh," Vanessa muttered. That was an understatement. Artemis turned towards the camp, looking annoyed. She looked at us, raising her eyebrows. She muttered something and I swear I could make out something like 'stupid boys', 'brother', 'jackalopes' and 'mistake'. For a moment I felt like laughing. All such feelings were quelled when I stepped in the tent.

Di Angelo was at one end of the tent - which was much bigger than it had seemed from the outside, not to mention fancier, too – glaring daggers towards the other end of the tent. Standing there, glaring right back was Phoebe, the Hunter who had healed us and who I had almost murdered. It was funny how I kept doing that. We were surrounded by animal pelts, from tigers to monsters, most of which were so beautiful and fantastic, it gave the impression that we were in some sort of palace and not a simple camp. Well, as simple as godly camps could be anyway.

There was a brown liquid spilled on the floor, hot chocolate I think judging from the smell. Di Angelo stood over the spill, yelling again. He had looked like an angry tiger, waving his hands about with an agitated air. His eyes held that look again, that simmering barely leashed fury that was just waiting to burst out and annihilate everything in its path. I knew that anger of his was dangerous the first time I sensed it. I had just been proven correct. Vanessa was staring at the emo freak, dumbfounded.

"Nico," she said her voice soft and surprised. Death Boy didn't acknowledge her. He was too busty being a brat. Artemis looked like she agreed with me.

"Bianca was a great Hunter," Phoebe was saying, dagger in her hand. "She chose this life and she died –"The infernal Underworld spawn cut her off with an angry roar. Honestly, I think he was trying to get us all killed of the fury in Artemis's face was any indication of how this night was going to end.

"You killed her!" The words seemed to be torn from his throat and Di Angelo threw them at her, his teeth clenched. His hands were balled up at his sides and his knuckles were white. I could sense his fury, his rage, his grief even from where I was standing and it hit me like a physical ball. I felt my knees weaken slightly, a lump rising in my throat. My hair turned black, darker than the darkest night. I blinked and straightened up again. The sheer depth of Di Angelo's grief surprised me, saddened. As much as I disliked him, I … understood.

He blamed the Hunters for taking his sister away from him. His sister abandoned him, choosing to spend her time frolicking with Phoebe and the rest of the Hunters than taking care of her whiny younger brother. I could relate to that. After all, Ethan had left me for the position of a lieuniant of Kronos's army and my own family had abandoned me, the runt. Despite myself, I genuinely felt sorry for the boy.

I must really be going crazy.

Artemis however, didn't seem to share my sentiments. She didn't take very kindly to one of her precious Hunters being yelled at, much less by a boy. She stepped forward, the silvery aura that seemed to surround her growing more pronounced than ever in her fury.

"Sit," she ordered Di Angelo, like he was a mangy dog she was training to do tricks. Unfortunately, Di Angelo was a pretty stubborn mutt and he growled right back.

"No," he said, his voice shaking with fury. "It's your fault too. You – "Artemis however, had had enough. She raised her regal head, her ethereal eyes flashing.

"Either all of you sit or I'm turning you children into a herd of jackalopes. And believe me, I have missed turning demigods into jackalopes," Artemis said. I felt myself smiling. For a goddess, she sure was cool. Di Angelo stared at her for a while before sitting. My grin grew larger. Vanessa and I sat too, Vanessa looking troubled. I settled back into the furs.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>Do review! Check out the poll on my profile too! What to you guys think of the cover picture? Did you guys know jackalopes are mythical creatures? I sure didn't! Anyway, this ones for Jo Yi! (She knows why).<strong>


	24. Connor: They Don't Care About Us

**Chapter 24. Connor: They Don't Care About Us**

The night was blinding in its darkness. Did that make sense? I suppose it seemed that way to me; the bright, glaring lights that shine from the cabins and the Dining Pavilion hurt my eyes when I glanced their way. I turned back to the shadows. The uncaring light of the stars and dancing light of the moon rained down on the little hollow where I stood, unmoving, barely breathing.

I couldn't think, couldn't feel. I could only replay, over and over, Jenna's voice in my head as with a few spiteful words she brought back the memory of that one night that had haunted me for years and years, and in high definition too. I never thought anyone knew. All along I had thought that it was going to be a secret I took to the grave.

There were moments, weak moments, when I faltered and almost told Travis the truth. But I had always stopped myself. It would devastate my brother. He had already lost our mother, right when we needed her the most. I don't think he would be able to deal with the fact that his own brother had been the one that killed her.

_Yes_, I thought, leaning my head back and glaring angrily at the stars. Their cold mood suited me perfectly. I had killed her, I had killed my mother. I didn't exactly take the knife and plunge it into her heart but what I had done wasn't all that different. My heart thudded furiously, thrills shooting up my back and arms as I gritted my teeth. I hated myself. I hate the fact that I had been so stupid, so damn worthless. I couldn't even protect my own mother and I was training to be a hero! Ha, what a joke. What a stupid, pathetic, worthless joke.

Whirling around, I drove my fist into the trunk of the nearest tree. The bark splintered beneath my knuckles. It felt good. I did it again and again, pummeling out all the fury, all the hate, all the anger , all the grief in me. I yelled at the tree too. Shouting curses at myself, my voice hoarse, like there was gravel stuck in my throat. Every time I stopped I'd think of that night again, how the monster's claws had flashed, how I had shot out of the way, how I had turned to see my mother crouching behind me, her eyes wide as she took the blow meant for me.

"Stupid!" I yelled hitting the tree again. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" I enunciated each word with a blow, still lost in the ocean of memories. I thought of how my mother's eyes had been wide with surprise. Her mouth was still open, she had been trying to warn me. The monster had been stunned; I was too quick and it wasn't expecting another victim. Monsters usually never touched mortals anyway.

But this one, this creature, this monster, this abomination … it was different. It looked down at the rapidly cooling body of my mother and grinned. I swear its scaly lips stretched and it smiled. It freaking _smiled_. I was yelling something incomprehensible, calling her name over and over again. I charged and the monster laughed. I was nothing to it.

With a mere flick of its velvet padded paw it swatted me aside. I hit the wall hard, my ribs cracking. I remember thinking that it didn't matter. Nothing mattered. My mother was dead. I shouldn't be alive. The sun shouldn't shine. The moon shouldn't rise. _Nothing_ should happen. I lay there for I don't know how long, feeling my blood pour out of me, soaking my shirt and the floor. I was happy. I couldn't wait really, to close my eyes ad never open them again.

Unfortunately, the monster wanted to take its time getting to the delicious half-blood meat that I was. So it had an appetizer first: my mother. Unfortunately, that had probably saved my life. I lay slumped against the wall, watching the silhouette of the monster devour her. That was when my brother burst in with another half blood and a satyr.

They were undercover campers who had befriended him. Travis had gone out to hang with them for the day, they had told him the truth about our parentage, about who they were, about the monster they suspected was tracking us. Then, Travis remembered me. He knew, instinctively, that something had happened and they came the fastest they could. But their fastest was still too slow. My mother was gone, only two murderers were left. Nothing worth saving.

"Leave me," I told Travis as he pulled me up. He ignored me, focusing instead on my blood-soaked body. He went on ignoring me as I rambled about how I was a murderer, how they should have left me for dead. My ribs healed but my mind didn't. I was plagued by nightmares for weeks. Every day, every night, every single millisecond, I saw the monster.

I saw him coming for me every day, saw his claws rip out my mother's heart. Watched his sardonic smile, watched him devour my mother, piece by piece, savoring her taste. I couldn't forget. I wouldn't forget. It was my punishment and I relished it. I deserved the eternal Hades I was in, imprisoned in my own memories, unable to see out of the cocoon of my own terror.

When I finally snapped out of it, Travis had been overjoyed. He had been grieving, I knew. He had accepted that she was gone. But he missed her too, I saw that every day, in the way he would make sure to arrange our food exactly like she did, made our beds exactly like she used too, use the same phrases she used to throw at us whenever we tried to be funny.

It was painful, seeing Travis take on my mother's role. Me? I was her murderer. I didn't tell Travis that the visions had drawn back during the day but came back in full force during the night.

I slumped down to the base of the tree, letting my head hit its damaged trunk with a thud. Years passed and I managed to block it put, the pain, the visions, the bile rising up in my throat when I thought of what I had done, what I should have done. Most of all, the pure hatred that filled me every time I thought of that night. I had thrown myself into living in the now. I stole, robbed, pranked and trained. I flinched away at any mentioned of the past and lived alike there wasn't a tomorrow. But Jenna changed all that. With one sentence.

I groaned hitting my head repeatedly against the trunk of the tree. Pain racked my body, phantom pain I had hid for years and years. Stupid Jenna. Why did she have to remind me? How had she known? Was she even human anymore?

"Connor?" A voice jolted me out of my reverie. I lifted my head up and scrambled to my feet. I looked around, I couldn't see anyone. If it was Jenna again, I was going to kill her. I swear I will – "Connor, what happened to you?" The air beside me rippled and Annabeth appeared, her Yankees cap in hand.

She stared at me, her luminous eyes taking me in from top to bottom. I glanced down at myself. In the light of the moon I saw that I was covered in blood, chips of tree barks and leaves. In other words, I was a mess. Well, that was comforting.

"Nothing," I snapped. Annabeth stepped back, her eyes never leaving my face. Her jaw was tight, and I recognized her expression. She was surprised, yes, but she also had that same look on her face, like she was breaking me down to pieces and was trying to figure out why was I defective. I turned away, struggling to hide what I was feeling. When I turned to face her again, I was all smiles.

"Sorry, Annabeth," I grinned. I knew what I looked maniacal, with the trademark Hermes smile but right now I couldn't really care less. Annabeth didn't look convinced. Damn daughter of Athena, why did she have to be so freaking analytical of everything.

"Chiron's looking for you." She told me. Her voice was a little icy. I remembered what had happened. I had been stupid again. Jenna had manipulated me and I almost murdered someone else. Percy was dead. Perseus Jackson. Dead. Like my mother. Like Luke. I looked at Annabeth, pity washing through me.

"Annabeth …" I trailed off. What was I going to say? I'm sorry? My condolences? "I … I understand." My ADHD mouth blurted the word out without a second thought. For a moment, I feared that out of everything I could have said, it was the worse. Annabeth looked at me, her gray eyes unreadable for a second, then her expression softened.

"I know you do, Connor," she said softly, almost a whisper. "I know." Then, so fast I almost missed it, she put on her cap and vanished. I was alone again. I stared out at the sea. The moon lit a path on the dark, churning water. It had been a night like this when Alva told me her secret. I wish I could tell her mine now.

_What would she say?_, I wondered. I knew that her hair would be the darkest shade of black and her eyes would shine like the stars do; cold, bright, vibrant. She would trace her scar as she silently listened to me, occasionally worrying her lip. There would be a little frown between her eyebrows. But what would she _say_?

Would she look at me, repulsed? Or would she understand? Would she run, sickened by the very sight of me? Or would she stay? If she ran, it wouldn't be the first time. I remembered her face as she pushed me away and disappeared. I remembered how silky her skin had felt beneath my fingertips, smoother than rose petals. I stared up to the sky and conjured up her features again. I missed her already, as crazy as that sounded. Camp felt empty now without Alva.

I got up and walked back to the cabins. It was probably better now that she would never want to see me again. I wouldn't want her to be near a murderer, a monster. She deserved better than that. Much better.

* * *

><p>Raiding the camp store was getting boring. There was nothing new anymore; I had all of this things in my stash. I threw aside a few T-shirts, a little action figure of Chiron and several other pathetic merchandise. I don't know who the hell stocked the store but they sure had a twisted sense of humor. Heck, I don't even know who was in charge of this place. Campers just walked in and out, taking what they want and leaving drachmas on the counter. The freaky thing was when the drachmas disappear. Campers try to visit too often. That is, unless you're from Hermes. Then we visit whenever we were bored.<p>

I tossed aside yet another figurine. I think it was a hippocampi. If the hippocampi had been melted, frozen, boiled and burned all at once. Sighing disgustedly, I slipped back out again. I didn't have anything to do. No one was in the mood to be pranked, they were all too depressed. There wasn't anything left to raid around here either. I was pretty much bored out of my mind. Of course, I could actually follow the camp schedule but that would mean following the rules which I wasn't in the mood for.

I walked across the clearing, heading for the cabin. It was almost lunch time and I might as well stash myself somewhere before I was caught. I had been too preoccupied with my bag too notice someone standing in front of me until I crashed right into them. The bag slipped from my grasp, landing at my feet and vomiting out all its contents. Fantastic. I looked up at met Travis's eyes. My day went from bad to worse.

"What the hell is this, Connor?" He bent and picked some of the stuff up. They were nothing interesting, mostly candy and interesting knick knacks I had flinched from random cabins. "Why aren't you at archery?" I raised an eyebrow at my brother.

"Are you kidding me? I hate archery." I told him. He should know, he suffered through it with me long enough. Travis didn't seem to remember this however.

"We need to train, Connor. Things are getting dangerous. Percy dyi-" He stopped himself and looked around. Travis seemed guilty. I felt myself going angry. Did the fool think I didn't know all that?

"Yeah, so, what's your point?" I snapped, grabbing my stuff from his hands. Travis frowned, looking troubled. I gritted my teeth. He was acting all grown up and mature. Not a few months back he would have been with me. And now he was above all this _'petty'_ fun?

"My point is, Connor, we can't play around anymore. This is serious. You're missing trai-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I cut him off. "You're just worried of making a bad impression on your girlfriend. " I turned around and walked away. Unfortunately, Travis had other ideas. He grabbed my shoulder, holding me in place. There was once when we had been almost the same size. Lately, Travis had been growing slightly bulkier. His arm felt like a rock on my shoulders. I stopped.

"Don't be immature," he snapped.

"Oh, _I'm_ being immature?" I retorted. "Who has been getting up at the crack of dawn to play with dirt? Who's been making droopy love sick faces across the room? And you're calling _me_ immature?" I laughed. It was a maniacal laugh and other campers shot us nervous looks. Travis and I never argued. Never. Period.

But I was tired of listening to everything my brother said. I was tired of acting like a hero. Travis stared at me, his mouth opening and closing like a fish

"Go away, Travis. Go sit on a tree with Katie or something." I turned again. This time Travis really did pull me back. I stepped back, taken by surprise when his fist came flying to meet my the side of my face.

"I've had it with you." Travis hissed angrily. "You and your moping around, like everyone was supposed to pay attention to you. Acting like a jerk and trying to get people killed." I flinched. Travis pressed on.

"Raiding the cabins and getting us in trouble. Going after that witch-child." My head shot up. I stared at Travis's blue eyes, so identical to my own, seething with anger. "You heard me," Travis went on. "Hecate never apologized after the war and you go trailing after that girl like she was some kind of goddess. For all we know, she could be some kind of spy –" He never finished the sentence.

Dropping my bag, I punched Travis in the face, hard. He staggered. I pressed on, hitting him in the gut. My brother doubled over. I grabbed his shirt, pulling his face up to mine.

"_Don't_ – talk- like –that- about- Alva!" I spat the words at him venomously. Travis shoved me back, hooking his foot around mine and pulling. I tripped and landed in the dust. He stood on top of me, eyes flashing. Anger washed through me. The jerk. Asshole. Who did he think he was?

We lunged at each other again and again, faster each time. The campers gathered around in a circle, yelling 'Fight! Fight! Fight!'. All of them were depressed and looking for a distraction. We happened to provide one. Someone pushed through their ranks. The campers hastily stepped back, making way for her. It was Annabeth.

"Stop!" She yelled with such authority, Travis and I froze. Annabeth glowered at us. She looked like her mother with her blonde hair tumbling around her shoulders and her eyes blazing with anger. "What do you think you are doing?" She snapped. Campers being to drift off slowly. No one wanted to be anywhere near Annabeth when she looked like this.

Travis looked from Annabeth to me silently. He wasn't going to say anything and neither was I. We glared at each other. Annabeth stepped closer. When she spoke again, it was softer, kinder.

"What's going on, Connor?" I looked away, not meeting her eyes. I stared up at the blue sky, thinking about Alva's hair turned that exact shade of blue when she was thinking about something. What could I say? 'I'm sorry, Annabeth. I was just thinking about how I should be hauled off to the Fields of Punishment since I'm a murderer and I don't deserve to be alive?'

A soft laugh cut through the blanket of silence around us like a knife. Goosebumps erupted on my arms. I looked Jenna who had appeared out of nowhere as usual. Baring my teeth, I lunged at her. Travis stepped in my way and I crashed into him. It was like banging into a concrete wall.

"What's wrong with you? "he asked. They were all looking at me strangely, I realised. Both Annabeth and Travis. Jenna just stood there smiling. She looked like a Barbie doll, all pretty and harmless. I felt bile rising up in my throat.

"Annabeth!" I gasped. "I told you about her! She was the one who told us to splash the paint, she summoned the ants. She's crazy!" The words poured out of me so fast they tumbled over each other. Annabeth just looked at me blankly.

"What are you talking about, Connor?" Annabeth said blankly. "Jenna's a child of Aphrodite. She wouldn't hurt a fly." Travis nodded in agreement. They were both looking at me like I was a nut case. Jenna smiled and flipped her hair.

"Violence? Oh pur-lease! I might crack a nail or something. Plus, it involves physical labor. _Ce n'est pas mon forte_." She giggled and I thought I might have strangled her right there and then.

"No! Annabeth, she's fooling with your heads! She's doing some mojo and making you forget. Annabeth, please! We talked about this, last night in the infirmary!" I was practically begging but none of them seemed to care. Annabeth's eyes clouded over for a second and she frowned. Travis just had a stubborn look on his face. My shoulders slumped.

"All I remember is your stupid prank, Connor." Annabeth's eyes had clear but it was like she could see me anymore. "If you keep this up, we might have to take you to Mr. D." Then, she walked away. Just like that. That wasn't the Annabeth I knew. The Annabeth I knew would have at least thought about, would have considered the possibility. Or more likely, calculated the chances of it being logically acceptable. But she just flat out denied it. Travis shook his head and left too. I stared at them, speechless.

Growling, I turned on Jenna. I was so angry, so damn angry. "What did you do to them!" I yelled. I reached out to grab her and she laughed. The eerie green glow that had surrounded her earlier returned, flickering with malice and power. I stepped back.

"What are you going to do, Connor?" She asked me sweetly. "Kill me? It wouldn't be your first time." She flashed me her thousand watt supermodel smile. Usually, that smile would have left guys drooling like mindless zombies. It just made me angrier.

"You bi-" I reached for my sword. Jenna laughed.

"Hurting me won't get you anywhere, Connor. They'll just throw you out of Camp. What are you going to do then?" I froze. They wouldn't do that. I've been here for years. They would never throw me out. Jenna smiled again. Then, she flipped her prefect hair and walked away.

I watched her go. I couldn't do anything. I was helpless. I was alone. So completely utterly alone. No one would believe me. I couldn't do anything. A strangled yell escaped my throat. Grabbing my sword, I threw with at the nearest tree in anger.

The sword clattered into a clump of bushes and I heard a faint yelp. I stared. The bushes rustled suspiciously. Then, holding my sword gingerly in her hand, Rachel stepped out from behind the tree. She looked terrible. There were dark circles under her eyes and her hair was as messed up as I've ever seen it. Rachel looked at me, her eyes calm. That was when I knew.

"You know what she is don't you?" I asked. Rachel nodded. Relief flooded me like a dam bursting. "Tell me." I would do anything. Anything. Rachel nodded again.

"Not here,' she said. "Maybe she can turn into a bat or something." I bit back a laugh. "C'mon. "She turned and disappeared into the thicket of bushes behind her.

I hesitated. Rachel was a mortal. Yes, she was the Oracle but I didn't want her to get hurt too. I thought of my mother. Dead because of me. I thought of Vanessa, who had almost died because of me. I thought of Alva. She would have gone through with it. She would have said that it was the best way, the only way. Then, she would have yelled at me for being such a fool. The thought gave me hope.

I followed Rachel through the bushes. I don't know what was going here but I sure as hell was going to find out.


	25. Nico: Return If Possible

**Chapter 25. Nico: Return If Possible (R.I.P)**

"He shouldn't be allowed in here!"

"The last time a boy was in our camp ..."

"Two Hunters died ..."

"Lady Artemis should turn him into a jackalope!"

I walked through the thrice accursed camp glaring all of these crazy girls staring at me suspiciously, with their wolves twining in and out of their legs. I felt, quite literally, like a jackal in the midst of wolves.

I hated this place. Hated the fact that of all places, we had to end up here. I hate these girls with their oh-so-superior attitude. I hate the fact that these girls, this camp were the very things Bianca had left me for. I hate that their hot chocolate was still as heavenly as ever.

It was all I could do to keep from exploding. These girls, they think I was going to destroy their camp or something when the truth was that they were the ones who had done the destroying. They had torn Bianca and I apart, poisoned her mind, made her think I was nothing but a burden.

Bianca had cared for me for so long I never imagined ever being without my sister. But in the span of just a couple of hours, they had taken all that away from me. They _killed_ my sister, the only member of my family who had ever cared for me.

"The other two girls though ..." I froze, hearing the whispered words that the wind carried over to me.

"They could be recruits..."

"They're the right age ..."

"Promising ..."

No. _No_. They aren't going to hurt anymore people. I won't let them take anyone else from me. Who cares even if Vanessa wanted to join them? I winced at the idea. I won't let her join them. It was selfish and overbearing but I won't. Not even the freak, Alva. Connor made me promise to bring her back and I don't think he would take the news of Alva joining the Hunters very well. I may be selfish and vengeful or whatever, but I always kept my promises.

I was standing in the middle of the Hunter's camp, looking up at the clear sky. Stars were scattered over the velvet blanket that was the sky. I couldn't pick out any of the popular constellations - Perseus, Draco, Ursa Major and Orion. I never learnt to spot them. I had spent too much time in the Underworld anyway where all you could see when you looked up were stalactites. Bianca and I had always made up our own. I closed my eyes, breathing in the sweet summer air. Bianca, mia madre, Vanessa. Life would be so much simpler without girls. But, I thought dryly, it wouldn't be half as interesting either.

Bianca's face simmered in the darkness behind my lids. She had been beautiful; I knew that even as a kid. I used to hate it when those half grown human boys used to walk up to her and try to chat her up. Bianca loved the attention but I hated it. She would spend hours smiling dreamily and just staring of into space, thinking of some idiot. I would make myself a nuisance, run up to her, stir up trouble, anything to get her back. She would get annoyed, of course. I had pissed her off more times than I could count, but hey, that was what little brothers were for, right?

If only I could have her back, I thought. She could date all the guys she wanted to and I wouldn't even complain. Anything to have her back again. I had tried too. The gods knew I had tried. I had been a fool, thinking I could get her back again.

"Promise me," I remembered Bianca saying. I dreamt about her on and off after war. She only ever had one thing to say to me. "Promise you'll let go your anger." I hadn't promised her. I couldn't. I wanted to, oh believe me, I really want to. It was my sister's last wish after all. But I couldn't or wouldn't. It was the same thing to me.

"Nico Di Angelo?" A voice asked me. My eyes flew open and the remnants of my dark thoughts disappeared, banished by the soft moonlight filtering through the trees. A girl stood before me. Not a girl, I realized, but a naiad, judging by her pointy years. She seemed friendly enough; at least she wasn't looking at me like I brought the plague with me wherever I went.

"Hey, you are Nico, right?" I nodded, not quite sure what she wanted. She smiled at me. "I knew you sister. She and I were close before …." The naiad trailed off, staring into space. Then, she shook herself and smiled again. "I know it's hard to lose a sibling. Anyway, I just wanted to say … I'm sorry, I guess." I stared at her. She was smiling again and I recognized the smile.

It was oh-dear-you-poor-boy smile people get when they hear you're and orphan or something. I hated the smile. I've seen too much of it in all the years Bianca and I got shunted around. I just stood there for a moment, trying to keep myself from exploding with anger.

I needed to get out of here. Now.

"Nico?" The naiad was looking at me a little worriedly. Maybe she thinks I'm mentally retarded now. I turned around and walked in the opposite direction, my fists clenched so hard my knuckles were turning white. I'm sorry my ass. How long had she known Bianca? It had barely been a week. And she acted like they were married so something.

"Nico, hey, _Nico_! I didn't mean to … Hey, I just said sorry! That's all!" The naiad yelled after me. The other Hunters looked at us, their expressions somewhere between annoyance and interest. I kept walking; trying not to hear the latest outbreak of whispering and pointing. This was worse than high school.

I stomped off blindly, not even looking at where I was going until I bumped head first into something hard and pointy. I stumbled back, rubbing my head.

"Watch it, Di Angelo!" A harsh voice snapped. Great, Alva. Just the person I needed to see. She rubbed her shoulder and shot me glare, her crazy red hair standing up in spikes all over her head. I had just opened my mouth to shoot back a retort when I realised Alva hadn't been alone. Lady Artemis and Vanessa had been with her.

I swallowed my words and bowed stiffly at the goddess. She just looked at me, her eyes glimmering like the orbs. Her face betrayed no expression and I stepped back, feeling awkward. I had the feeling she knew exactly how I felt about her Hunters.

"Nico Di Angelo," Lady Artemis said. "We need to talk."

* * *

><p>"Gaia and Prometheus are an unlikely but lethal combination." Lady Artemis was saying. As much as I hated – well not hate, strongly dislike – her, I had to admire the goddess. Vanessa had filled her in about everything that had transpired since we left camp. She got straight to the point, Gaia rising again. There was no the-gods-had-defeated-her-before or you-must-be-mistaken crap. In fact, she didn't really seem surprised at all. The goddess looked at me, her eyes flashing.<p>

"History often repeats itself, boy," The goddess said. "There might me a slight change but essentially it is the same. Men don't change and their mistakes don't either." Apparently, she also could tell what was going through my head too. I opened my mouth to say that Gaia was a woman but I was a beat too slow.

"You mean someone had awakened her?" Vanessa asked, leaning forward in her seat. We were in Lady Artemis's tent and it was the biggest and grandest one yet. The walls were hung with the pelts of every animal I could think of and a merry fire burned in one corner. The light of the flame reflected of Vanessa's blue-gray irises, making it look like the fire she hid inside her was burning in her eyes. Her hair swept forward over her shoulders and in the firelight it seemed soft.

I imagined running my hands through her hair, sweeping it back off her shoulder. She would smile up at me, the corners of her strawberry pink lips curving up in a mischievous smile. Her eyes would sparkle the way they do sometimes. My mind went blank. That is, until someone nudged me hard in the ribs. I blinked, coming back to reality with a bump.

"Nico?" I stifled a groan, rubbing my side. I hated it when that happened. Just when I think I got myself under control, I slipped into my stupid fantasies again. I shot a glare at Alva. Was that really necessary, though? She nodded, smiling wickedly, her hair a dark auburn. I blinked in surprise; did the girl just hear my thoughts? Before I could as much as register what happened, Vanessa yelled my name. "NICO!"

"_What_?" I snapped back. Vanessa sat back at her spot. I winced mentally. I hadn't meant to yell. Vanessa looked a little taken back when she answered.

"You zoned out. Lady Artemis just asked you something." I looked at Artemis. She looked a little smug. I bit back my annoyance and asked her to repeat the question with as much politeness as I could muster.

"I said has any camper been on a quest before the three of you?" Lady Artemis asked, with exaggerated patience.

"I don't know. I just came back from the Underworld a week ago." Vanessa's eyes widened in surprise. My stomach clenched with something like a mixture of anger and fear. How would she react, I wondered, when she found out that my days are usually spent as a kind of Public Relations officer for the dead?

"Very well, then. It seems that we have two missing heroes and one of the oldest, most dangerous goddess on the loose." I frowned. There was something off about that statement. Lady Artemis was about to continue when Vanessa jumped in again.

"Wait, _two_ heroes? What two heroes? I thought Percy was …." Vanessa trailed off. A chill shot though. Nerves tingling, I leaned forward.

"Are you saying Percy Jackson is not dead?" My voice was husky and I couldn't breathe. The possibility of such a thing seemed so distant but so beautiful like one of the stars in the sky. Artemis shook her head.

"No, children. I don't think he is. Percy is far too powerful for Gaia to kill him like that. It would have been far too easy, like hunting an injured dear." Triumph burst though me. Percy wasn't dead! He was alive! Annabeth had to know about. The whole camp had to know! Lady Artemis seemed oblivious to my elation. "I think," she continued. "That Gaia plans to use Perseus. She is a manipulative goddess and Prometheus siding with her only strengthens that argument."

"But …," Alva spoke for the first time. I looked at her surprised; I had forgotten the freak was still here. "You said there were two missing heroes."

"Yes," Lady Artemis sighed. Suddenly, she didn't seem like the young girl she pretended to be. Her face seemed more tired, more grown up. "Yes I did. Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, is also missing." My jaw hit the floor.

"Thalia? Thalia's missing?" Annabeth had to know about this. She wasn't going to like it one bit. I shuddered to think about her reaction. First Percy, now Thalia …. Vanessa and Alva shared a look but remained quiet.

"Percy Jackson and Thalia Grace. What a strange coincidence isn't it?" Artemis said. She was looking at me strangely, like she was trying to tell me something without actually saying. I didn't get it. All I could think about was how two of Annabeth's closest friends were missing.

"They're both connected to Annabeth," I said. "How come we're just hearing about this now? Why didn't you contact Camp earlier?" I demanded. There was a limit to the whole independent women thing, for gods' sake! There were other people who knew Thalia, who loved her and missed her. We had the right to know!

"Nico," Vanessa said quietly. "They're both children of the Big Three." She looked somber, her face tightening with worry.

"So? That doesn't give the Hunters the right to –" I began hotly. Artemis just went on looking at me with that strange calculating expression.

"Nico," Vanessa said again. I looked at her, meeting her eyes directly. They seemed darker somehow, more of a midnight blue than the light navy they usually were. "You're next." I stopped mid retort. I was next. Of course, Hades was one of the Big Three wasn't he? I hadn't even thought about it. I rarely did. It just didn't compute somehow, even after the war.

"Great," Alva muttered. "Now we have to listen to you _and_ protect you."

"Would you please just shut up?" I hissed at her. She just looked at me, her face unreadable.

"Please, guys, not now." Vanessa was shaking her head. She looked at Artemis desperately. "What does Gaia want him, them for? What is she going to do?" I cut her off.

"She doesn't want me." I told Artemis. "She was after Vanessa, remember? All that bullshit about using Vanessa as a weapon and all that." I would have continued of the goddess didn't raise her hand in a sharp gesture. We fell silent, waiting.

"Who is she after and what is she going to them doesn't matter anymore." Artemis said, looking at each one of us in turn. "What matters is that the lot of you stop acting like children. Find the heroes. Complete the quest. Not squabble amongst yourselves." Alva glared at me. Annoyed, I looked away. I was sick of everything going wrong.

"Think," Artemis said. What did the prophecy say?" Vanessa looked at me. I frowned, looking down at the floor of the tent.

"They shall begin at the lady who watches, and travel east along Earth's trail." I muttered. I looked up at Lady Artemis. "We have to go east." She nodded.

"One of my Hunters will take you back to the park." I was about to protest but the freak nudged me again.

"Thank you, Lady Artemis." She inclined her head. Artemis nodded.

"And remember," the goddess looked at Alva then at Vanessa. "The invitation still stands," she said, smiling mysteriously. Artemis stood in one fluid movement. Then, walking out of the tent, she disappeared.

"But," Vanessa sounded troubled. "What's the Earth's trail?"

"I guess we'll have to find out," Alva replied ominously. I glared at her. "What?" she said innocently.

"We don't need a damned Hunter to show us the way," I growled.

"Yes, we do." Alva said. Vanessa sighed and muttered something under her breath. It might have been 'Not again'.

"Yes, you do," A familiar voice said. I turned. There was that Hunter again, the naiad. She was glaring at me, her slanted green eyes narrowing to slits. So, she hadn't forgiven me. What a big surprise.

"And why's that?" I asked.

"Do you even know where you are?" She shot back. I blinked. She had a point there. The naiad shook her head disgustedly and stomped out, muttering something about boys. Alva and Vanessa followed her, leaving me alone in the camp, feeling like an insensitive idiot.

Well, it wasn't the first time.

* * *

><p>We trudged through the forest, looking around warily. Our eyes tracked every snap of a twig and every rustling leaf. Zena, the naiad had insisted that we made as little noise and destruction as possible as we went through the forest as Gaia's presence might still be here. Alva and Vanessa walked ahead, their voices low and muted. I could catch snatches of it as we picked our way through the forest. In the quiet it was easy to distinguish Vanessa's high thrill and the freak's low murmur.<p>

"Are you going too?" Vanessa still sounded tense and worried. I had wanted to comfort her but I hesitated, remembering the look of surprise that flashed in her eyes when I mentioned the time I spent in the Underworld. I wouldn't be able to bear it if she started looking at me like the other campers did; with curiosity, with distaste and with fear.

Camp Half-Blood might have accepted me as a camper but I was still a symbol of what everyone, half-bloods especially, feared: death. No one likes death. People turn away from it, choosing to ignore its blatant headlines in the papers, change the channels when it's on the news. They deny its existence, looking at it like it will never come to meet them, like they don't see it every day. Very few embrace death but everyone will in the end.

I have become a symbol of that denial and ignorance. And right now, my greatest fear was Vanessa joining the other campers in their oblivion. Alva's mumbled reply pulled me out of my reverie.

"Going to what?" She sounded tired. I remembered that she had been claimed just the night before; it seemed like a lifetime away.

"Join the Hunters." My head perked right up and I strained to listen more. My strides lengthen trying to get closer. I felt like an intruder but I needed to know how did Vanessa feel about them .out of the corner of my eye, I saw Zena shoot me a contemptuous look but I ignored her. It wasn't hard; I had had lots of practice with Alva. She was silent for a while, then:

"No." The flat monosyllable filled me with hope. Zena, however, looked noticeably surprised. If Alva didn't join, then Vanessa wouldn't either. At least, I _think_ so. You could never tell with girls.

"Why not?" Vanessa didn't' sound surprised. Her voice was teasing now, like she knew something that Alva was trying to hide. Alva shot her look and Vanessa grinned right back at her. Even in the gloomy forest her smile was dazzling.

"Just because."

"Yeah, right." I could practically hear Vanessa smiling. They walked in silence for a while. I admired how Vanessa seemed completely at ease with the daughter of Hecate. In many ways, Alva and I were in the same situation. Many shunted us because of what we represented. The others just followed the rest, like sheep in a flock, blending in without even thinking about it. But Vanessa seemed blind to all that. I had seen her at Camp. She treated everyone the same, unless of course they were asking for trouble. She had a way of looking at the real you and not just what you showed the world. It was amazing.

She was amazing.

"I really meant what I said, you know." Zena's voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked at her, a little confused.

"What?" Zena narrowed her eyes at me again but there wasn't any real malice there.

"About your sister. I really do know how it feels like to lose a sibling." I nodded and made a sound that could have been anything; from a grunt to a snort. I squirmed a little when I thought about how I reacted to Zena before. It was rather immature and I felt embarrassed now. I really had a hard time reigning in my anger at the Hunter's camp. I didn't like them but thinking of Bianca and the promise she wanted me to make made me feel guilty. Zena sighed, looking around the forest.

"I was one of Lady Artemis's first recruits, back when she first took the oath and turned her back on men." My sister and I were honoured; Lady Artemis's first Hunters. It was an incredible experience. Time ceased to have meaning, it was just strings days, one after another in this kind of magical fairytale. We were naiads of a river somewhere in Greece and we had never been able to travel far. Bu being a Hunter … it changed everything. It was incredible." Zena's eyes were glassy as she told her story. There was a ghost of a smile on her face. The sparse light that managed to filter through the dense canopy of leaves above us cast a pale pallor on her face. It was a little like having a conversation with a ghost and believe me; I know how that's like.

"Then, there was a war. Some kind of battle. It's been so long I can't even remember what it was about. My sister was the only Hunter to fall in that fight. We honoured her and we moved on. But I never forgot her. Every day, I think of her. I haven't shared my tent with anyone since then. You'd think being immortal would make it easier, wouldn't it?" I had the feeling she wasn't really talking to me anymore. Her eyes were fixed on something far away and I surprised to see her eyes brimming with unshed tears. "It was much worse. Sometimes I wake up thinking that it happened just yesterday." Zena turned her face away, staring at the trees, the ground. I knew how she felt. Bianca's death had wounded me and those scars had barely begun to heal.

I didn't say anything. We just walked on in the darkness, silence feeling the space where words belonged.

"Thank you," Zena said suddenly. I looked at her surprised.

"For what?"

"Listening. The Hunters," Zena shook her head "They were supportive but they didn't really understand. I couldn't blame them; they had no idea what to say. Of course they didn't, but they tried their best and I loved them for that. I was angry though, for a long time, I was very angry. But I learnt to let go, my sister would have wanted me to." She fell silent again.

I trudged on, mulling over her words. Bianca wanted me to let go of my anger too, but I couldn't. It had kept me going all these years; what would there be to fight for after this? I thought about it. For a long time, I combed my life and memories, trying to find something worth fighting for, aside from my vengeance. The park was even further than I had initially thought so I had plenty of time. Finally, I came up with answers. First, the truth was worth fighting for. My father had fought for the truth when he joined the Great War. He wanted everyone to realise the real side of him, although even he didn't know it at first. Second, the people. Percy fought for the people. He fought for everyone he had met in his entire life as a half-blood. I wanted that too, I realised. I wanted to let go of my anger. But I didn't really know how. I would fight for the people too, then. Annabeth, Vanessa, my father, Chiron, my few friends, even the freak.

I looked up at my quest partners, surprised to find that I was smiling. Yes, I would do that. It'll be difficult, I guess old habits die hard but I was going to try. Vanessa turned around, and when she met my eyes she smiled right back. My heart soared a little.

"Hey," she called. "I think we're here." I looked and saw that she was right. We had arrived at She Who Watches. The drawing seemed to leer at us; the crudely drawn eyes mocking. We scattered around the area for a while, I looked around noticing how all remnants of the battle had been swallowed up by greenery. It was creepy.

"So," Vanessa said. "How do we know which ways east?" Zena rolled her eyes and pulled out a compass from her backpack. Vanessa smiled a little sheepishly and I suppressed a laugh.

"Hey," Alva called. She was at the other end of the clearing. "I think you better come and look at this." We walked over to her. Vanessa gasped and even Zena seemed to catch her breath.

Before us were footprints, hundreds and hundreds of footprints. Each seemed to be at least two to three feet deep. The prints were huge, like the prints of giants.

"What …" Vanessa breathed, her eyes wide. "What the heck are these?"

Unfortunately, we got our answer way too soon. I heard a grunt and a snap of a twig. Turning, I pulled out my ring. In an instant, my sword was in my hands. The other three mirrored me; Vanessa pulling out her dagger, Alva her sword and Zena her bow.

We were surrounded. Dozens of giants surrounded us, each with six arms and one very ugly head. More were stumbling out of the woods. I stared up at the drawing of the woman above us, cursing.

This was a set up. We were trapped.


	26. Vanessa: Cut Us And We Bleed

**Chapter 26. Vanessa: Cut Us And We Bleed**

Once, during one of our long, long hours of training at camp, I had asked Alva what she thought of me. Alva was busy murdering a straw dummy so it was a moment before she heard me.

"What?" Alva grunted, wiping the sweat of her forehead. It had been around midday and the sun was as hot as it had ever been at Camp Half-Blood. I repeated my question and Alva, frowned. Her hair changed colour as it always did and I felt surprised to see it turned black, black as a nightmare. Now, why was that?

"Do you want an honest answer?" she replied. I raised my eyebrows. Everyone wants that, don't they? Alva didn't seem to hear my thoughts, so I voiced it out loud. Alva laughed; her short, cynical laugh seemed as devoid of any real humour as always.

"You'd be surprised to know, V that no one really wants to know the truth. They just want their version of the lie confirmed." I stared at Alva. Did she really think that? I hoped not. How could she say that? Did that mean no one around here was telling the truth? Did she assume everyone around us was lying, all the time?

"Well, I think you'd want an honest answer." Alva went on, oblivious to my surprise. "I think … that you're confused." For the second time in as many minutes, Alva answer shocked me. Out of all the answers I had imagined, 'confused' had been at the bottom of the list.

I had thought of her answer when Lady Artemis asked us to join the Hunters. I had just stood there, letting Alva do all the talking for once. She was right, I realized. Alva had been spot-on when she said I was confused. I had absolutely no idea of who I am. I was Vanessa. Who is Vanessa?

Or more importantly, who was Vanessa?

* * *

><p>"I'll make them pay! I'll make them all pay!" Nico yelled. I wasn't too sure whether he was actually talking to me or to the trees. For all I know, it could be the trees.<p>

I looked down at Alva, she was still sleeping. I sighed. We were all tired but she was the only one who managed to fall asleep. She lay there, as still as a log with her hair spread around her like a silver halo. She could be sleeping. She could be dead. I gulped.

Nico was still yelling. He had a bruise over his cheekbone, leaves in his hair and a scar down his arm. I shuddered, thinking of how blood had poured out of his arm like a scarlet river before it closed up. The ground was still stained red where we had treated our wounds. It was an ugly stain, a dark maroon on the flattened grass. It didn't look natural. I sighed again.

I had various scratches and bruises myself but nothing major. Nothing major. I turned away from Nico as bile rose up my throat. He was pissed at me, I could tell. I'd have to deal with him later but now … I closed my eyes.

It had been utter chaos, the fight. The giants appeared out of nowhere, all arms and legs attacking and attacking. We had barely managed to take one down before another attacked. They didn't seem too organized, like they were just grunts, pawns, unimportant pieces in a big game. But it still almost overwhelmed us.

Alva and the naiad, Zena paired up. They took down ugly brute after ugly brute. Alva would distract the thing while Zena crept up from behind. It was effective, if a little risky. Often Zena got sidetracked by other monsters. But barely a look from her and Alva was there, her back pressed against Zena, fighting furiously.

I had pulled out my dagger and backed up slowly, my hands shaking. Monsters, gods, I hated them. Hated them. I couldn't think as the giants draw closer to me, grunting. They smelled of earth, of crushed leaves and the air after a rainy day. The smell was damp and it pressed down on me, making it hard to breathe. I whipped my head around, breathing hard. I was surrounded.

"Vanessa!" I looked around but I couldn't see Nico. One of the giants made a lunge at me and I ducked out-of-the-way. They grunted, shuffling closer, it was almost like …

Gaia's face flashed in my mind. The flames reflected in her eyes as she asked me to join her. Form an alliance she had said. They didn't want to hurt me. I realised as the giants stepped closer, enclosing me in a wall of earthy, muddy bodies. They wanted to capture me.

"Vanessa!" Nico sounded closer now. I wanted to yell at him to keep away. They won't hurt me. Go, I thought. "Damn it, Vanessa, what are you doing? Attack!" He sounded angry. I blinked. Yes, attack, of course. What was I thinking? But how? I was surrounded.

I thought of the little stunt I had pulled before. Summoning water out of nowhere. Could I do that again? I closed my eyes, trying to feel that connection, that sense of power, insurmountable power that I had felt. I opened my eyes again. Nothing. Zilch. The giants seemed like they were grinning, like they could feel how helpless I was. Their faces were generic, hardly differing from one brute to another. Their features seemed almost … sloppy. Like whoever made them didn't really care about details. They had deep-set eyes that were gleaming with something like primitive joy of the hunt. I swallowed.

Another giant lunged forward. They barely had to stretch to get me now. I ducked under its flailing arms and in an impulsive moment, pushed my dagger up its chin, thrusting it deep with my palm. The giant grunted, as though surprised and melted. Goo spread over my arms. I groaned. This was disgusting.

The giants looked more wary now. I grinned, feeling a slight buzz travel up my arms. It wasn't that bad really, this monster-fighting business. All I needed was a little concentr –

I screeched. One of them ugly brutes had grabbed me from the back. It wrapped its arms around me, almost in a hug. I screamed again. The giant squeezed. I gasped as my lungs were squashed.

"Vanessa?" Nico sounded worried. I could hear him grunting and his sword whistling as it travelled through the air. I gasped again. I couldn't breathe. The stupid giant was crushing me. It was turning away, leaving the area. I heard Nico yell out in pain and I winced. There was a loud crash and the wall of giant bodies on front of me parted. I could see Nico.

His sword was stuck in a tree trunk behind the largest, meanest giant of the lot. Nico was panting hard but he didn't seem particularly worried. The giant - let's call him Bruto - charged. Nico pushed out of his hand, almost thrusting it away from him. They glowed with a kind of hypnotic black fire. I watched entranced, forgetting all about breathing for the moment, as a crack appeared in the ground before Nico. It spread, after the direction of his arm, towards the giant. Bruto didn't notice and it barely paused as it ran right into the rapidly widening chasm opening before my eyes. It wouldn't work, I realised. Bruto was too big. Nico didn't seem to realise this. He was frowning, sweat dripping down his chin as he focused trying to make the chasm bigger.

Alva appeared out of nowhere. She leapt up Bruto's neck; she did it so easily it was almost like she was flying. Her sword flashed like silver lightning as she drove it into Bruto's neck. Zena sidled up in front of Nico, firing arrows so fast into Bruto that it looked like gunfire. Bruto went down with a crash. Alva jumped off again as Bruto disappeared into the chasm. They shared grins as the ground closed up again. They didn't to know I had been captured, I realized.

I struggled in my captive's arms but it was useless, he, it, whatever was too strong. Out of the corner of my eyes I noticed a few more giants sneaking up on my friends. They didn't notice, too busy celebrating their victory. I screamed soundlessly, trying to warn them. But I couldn't make a sound. There wasn't any air left in my lungs.

_**'Alva!Behind you! Please Alva, turn around!'**_ I tried yelling mentally. It had worked once before, why not now? Just as my giant was beginning to move away, I noticed Alva turning. But she was turning towards me. _**'No! Behind you!'**_

One of the giants had a mace and he raised it now. It was an evil-looking thing, all spikes and metal. I couldn't do anything as he brought it down on my friends. I couldn't move. Desperately, I tried to reach for that same power I felt before.

Suddenly, I felt something. A burst of power that came out of nowhere. No, not exactly nowhere. It came from inside me. And just like that, I was free.

Taking in a lungful of air, I screamed "Guys, behind you!" Finally, they turned. But I had problems of my own.

My giant wasn't too happy to see me free. He lunged out for me again and I skipped back a few steps, pulling put my dagger again. I needn't have worried, I saw. Somehow, I realized, my body had turn into water. It was incredible, if not unbelievable. Water ran down my arms in transparent rivers. Even my dagger seemed a little transparent. I felt cool, as cool as the spring breeze. Grinning up at the giant, I said "My turn!"

Pushing my arms our as far as they would go, like I saw Nico do before, I concentrated … and pushed.

Water. Tons and tons of it. Spurted out of my hands, rushing towards the giant. It was like I had become a part of a river, a lake, an ocean. I was one. I was powerful. I was unstoppable. The giant didn't even have time to blink before I washed him away. I lowered my arms, laughing.

"And don't come back!" I yelled. Turning around, I grinned at my friends who were staring at me, identical expressions of shock on their faces. I looked from Alva to Nico and looked around for Zena.

"Where's Zena?" I asked. The shock drained out of Nico's face, replaced by something else. It was almost like guilt. He looked at me, his eyes bright, too bright. I frowned, turning to Alva. "C'mon people, where is she?" Alva looked back at me steadily, her hair spilling down her shoulders in an ominous red river, red as blood. They were trying to tell me something, I knew. Panic filled my chest; I didn't want to understand the looks on their faces. Didn't want them to answer my question.

"She's gone."

* * *

><p>I sighed. Alva had told me how Zena had pushed her and Nico out-of-the-way when the giants' mace fell. The mace crushed her lungs. They couldn't do anything. By the time Alva and Nico had dealt with the giant, she was almost gone. When Alva told me how she had disappeared in a shimmering silver cloud of stars, I had turned away. She seemed peaceful, Alva had said. Bile rose up in my throat and I threw up whatever was left in my stomach. It was my fault. If I had moved faster, maybe if wasn't so helpless, maybe …<p>

"No," Alva had told me sternly. "No use thinking like that, you'd just make it worst." Her coldness surprised me. It was like she didn't care at all, the way she talked about Zena as though she was completely over it all.

"What?" I hissed, rage rising up in my chest. "You want me to just forget about her? Push her out of my mind like she never existed?" Alva looked taken aback for a moment then her face softened. Her hair turned a dark blonde and for a moment there I hated the look she gave me. Like I was some poor kid who didn't really understand what was going on. A kid who needed to be pitied and protected. I remembered the power I held in my hands just moments before. I didn't need her pity. And I definitely didn't need her protection.

"No, not like that. I just –" I cut her off, fighting the tears in my eyes.

"What? Accept her death and move on? You know how sick you sound right now?" My head was spinning and I felt sick. Sick as I thought of that mace flashing in the air. Sick as I remembered how I had been helpless while one of my friends died. I should have done more. It was my fault, all my fault. There was a pain in my chest, like someone was squeezing my heart harder and harder. Like how the giant had squeezed me, smothered me.

Zena face flashed in my mind. How she had fought back to back with Alva. Her voice high and shrill as she screamed out that it was a trap. The glares she shot Nico. We shouldn't have brought someone else with us. It's my fault. I should have said something, anything.

"Vanessa!" Alva's voice was sharp now. "I just meant you can't blame yourself –" I laughed.

"Why? Because I was trapped? Because I'm so freaking weak? Gods, Alva, I thought you were smarter. Turns out you were just a cold, unfeeling bitch" Alva had blinked, stunned. I shut up after that. I hadn't meant the words. I didn't even know why I was yelling. But the words were out now, and I couldn't take them back even if I wanted too. And I did want too. I bit my lip, watching Alva.

She turned around – her hair fiery red now - leaving me alone in the empty abandoned park where we had set up camp for the night. I watched guiltily as she lumped against a tree, beside her sword and her pack. Minutes later, she was asleep. I'm sorry, Alva, I wanted to say. But I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think.

I was confused.

I sat there now, gods-know-how-long-later. I couldn't forget how the mace had flashed as it fell. I thought of Zena, how her eyes had sparkled as she introduced herself to us. We didn't know everything about her, sure. But she had helped us, fought with us, and cracked jokes with us. Died for us.

I stifled a sob. Tears were finally escaping the prison I had made around them. They fell down my cheek tracing a path of pain to my chin before disappearing. I didn't make a move to wipe them away. I was too tired. I let them fall.

Oh, Zena. I'm so so sorry.

* * *

><p>The park was beautiful. I watched as the sun moved across the sky, and the last red rays of the sunset played out across it. Everything had that dream-like quality it always has at sunset. It was like the world couldn't really accept that another day was over and for a moment, it transforms into this magical, wondering place. The trees seemed to hold secrets in their branches and the grass seemed to shine brighter than usual. The first stars were appearing slowly in the sky like little watchful eyes.<p>

It felt like hours, days, months, forever when Nico finally stopped shouting. The gravel crunched as he crouched down beside me. I rose up my head to look up at him. He was pale, but then he was always pale, and his mouth was pressed together tightly. I met his scorching gaze hesitantly, feeling his dark chocolate eyes bore into mine. The look they gave me was accusing and full of betrayal. I bit my lip, lowering my eyes again.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly. Nico sat beside me silently for a long, long time before he answered.

"For what?" he snapped. I winced. His words lashed at me like a whip. Hostility rolled off him in waves. It was almost a physical pang, the hate he seemed to be radiating. A lump appeared in my throat and I swallowed painfully. What do I say? What do I do?

I was confused.

"Zena. Not telling you what I could do. Everything." My voice sounded timid. I hated it. I sounded weak, like I needed to be babied about. I guiltily remembered how I had yelled at Alva earlier and glanced around at her. She was still sleeping. Beside me, Nico sighed.

"You could have told me, you know." His voice was almost a whisper. I turned to look at him once more. There was a glimmer of something in his eyes and I was struck by how vulnerable he seemed. He was looking at me wide-eyed and there something heart-wrenching about his face just then. His mouth, normally pursed to give a sharp retort to something just seemed sad. He looked years younger and not the pale, dark youth I knew. This was someone else. Someone who had suffered. Someone in pain.

No, I thought. Not someone else. This was the real Nico. The boy he was inside when there was no one looking.

"Told you what?" I replied, just as soft. He reached up a hand, caressing the side of my face, I felt my eyes widen and froze in the spot. I felt like there was a wild, rare, fantastic animal inched away from me and one move would send it flying. Nico's thumb moved over my cheekbone softly and I almost sighed. It felt wonderful.

"About your powers. Your abilities." I sighed, my eyes closing as his hand swept my hair off my shoulders. His sin was soft, like rose petals. It was cold but it felt like heaven against mine. I wanted this moment to last forever. Just the both of us in the eternal twilight.

"I know." I replied. What else was there to say?

"Zena …" Nico said softly. "It wasn't you fault," he continued slowly. I had stiffened at her name. Now, I relaxed, the tension leaving my body. I couldn't accept it earlier, when Alva told me the same thing. But now …

"I know." My voice sounded thick. A sob fought its way out of my throat. Nico put his arms around my shoulders and pulled me to his chest. I buried my head in his shoulders, sobs wracking my body. Tears spilled out on his plain black jacket. He just held me while I cried myself out. Laying my head on his hard shoulder, I breathed in. The air smelled of rain and smoke. Nico smelled delicious. Slowly, I calmed down. Then Nico began to speak. His words poured out slowly, almost reluctantly but they had a kind of urgency to them. Like he had to get them out before it exploding in him.

"My mother died when I was a kid. Zeus killed her." His voice was almost a rasp. He went on describing how he and sister lived, shunted from boarding school to boarding school, unwanted and unloved when finally Percy had found them.

"Then, she just left," his voice rasped and then, it was my turn to comfort him. He seemed to weigh almost nothing as I pulled him close. He buried his head in my neck and I ran my fingers through his silken hair. Slowly, he continued, telling me how his sister died as a Hunter and the years of rage that followed.

"Zena …" Nico hesitated. "She knew my sister. Liked her. She lost her sister too." He was quiet for a while. "I lost her too. I- I don't want to lose you." I raised my head to look at him, surprised. He looked back down at me, his eyes shining now, with a fierce light that scared me and thrilled me all at once. His face was inches away from mine and we were breathing the same air. Hypnotically, almost unwillingly, we moved closer. My heartbeat sped up like crazy. I was close enough to feel that Nico's heart was none too calm either. His breath wafted on my face, smelling like blueberries and my stomach fluttered nervously. Nico raised his hands to cradle my face, holding me in place. His lips were just an inch away; all I needed to do was reach out.

"Guys?" Alva's voice broke the tension building between us. Nico and I scrambled madly away from each other, like little kids caught doing something we shouldn't. Alva froze her mouth a comical 'O' when she saw our faces. "Um, you hungry?" Her voice petered out uncertainly. Nico looked like he could murder her.

Right then, I wasn't too sure if I would object.


	27. Alva: Twisted Logic

**Chapter 27. Alva: Twisted Logic**

Secrets. A small word with a whole hidden world attached to it. It could mean nothing to one and everything to another. Our world is built on it really. The secrets we keep from one another, becoming the armour we protect ourselves with. We deflect questions and hide the answers.

But secrets, like misery love company.

* * *

><p>I walked in silence, all too aware of the two eyes drilling holes into my back. I sighed; Di Angelo seriously needed to get over me walking in on his lovey-dovey moment with Vanessa. I could feel the heat of his thoughts, all poisonous little daggers plotting ways to get rid of me. I had to stifle a smile at some of time. I had to give it up to him; the boy sure knows creative ways to chase people away – creating an abyss to swallow me up being one of my favourites I didn't think Vanessa would be mad at me too but she was plenty pissed. She walked on front of me, the tenor of her thoughts matching Di Angelo's. What a lovely couple.<p>

Not long after the two love-birds had started spilling their guts to each other, I had woken up and slunk off; to give them a little privacy, I told myself, but really just to save my sanity. What the both of them were thinking was enough to make me puke. Speaking of which, I remembered that our last meal was a really, really long time ago. I slunk off, careful not to make any noise in search for food. I figured it was the least I could do.

I knew there was a town not far off. The clustered presence of a whole bunch of minds had its own gravity and I walked towards its general direction. Where there are lots of people, there was sure some way to get food. Legally or otherwise. I knew there was a whole bunch of dollar bills in my bag pack, courtesy of Chiron. I figured he wanted the demigods he thought to live honestly. But sometimes honest living was just the fast track to bankruptcy.

Walking generally left the brain too free and the body busy, so naturally, my mind began to wander. We still had a long way to go, I knew. Our quest had just started but we had already lost someone. I sighed. Zena had been nice to us. Unlike the other Hunters, she didn't even try to recruit us at all. Instead, she fell in step and cracked jokes like she had known us forever. People, in general, unnerved me but Zena was unassuming and ... nice. She didn't deserve to die.

My heart felt like a stone in my chest. Another death on my conscience. I had fought with her. I should have had her back. Should have... could have... All the ways mortals try to convince themselves that it was their fault but it really isn't at the same time. It was pathetic, really, what I was thinking. What can I do now? Thinking won't change the fact that she's dead, would it? Thinking won't bring her back, would it? She's gone. Poof, bye bye, see ya in Hades.

I walked faster, trying to escape my own thoughts. But guilt, just like lies, tends to catch up with you. Black, black, black guilt swarmed me. Zena. Ethan. Zena. Ethan. They seemed almost interchangeable now. Was I that cold? Just unfeelingly exchanging one's death for another?

It was strange really, how I just knew Ethan was dead. He up and went some day after months and months of trying to convince me to come along. He joined Kronos' army.

_"We will change the world!"_ he had said. _"We will make it better!" _I didn't agree. I paid for not agreeing of course. I paid for it night after night when I pissed him off too much. But I stuck with it. I wasn't going a pawn in nobody's army. In the months after he left, I just wandered around. Like I how was doing now. Every day I asked myself, what now? What do I do? What was going to happen? What was supposed to happen?

Eventually, I had found myself in New York, at the heart of the final battle. I didn't see Ethan. But I did see enough to convince me I was right. I had helped as much as I could without someone noticing me. It was easy. It was surprising how little people notice in the midst of a battle. Just as long as you're in an orange T-shirt, they're in an orange T-shirt, you're good to go. If you're not, boy, you better run.

I stopped now at the edge of a town. It wasn't big. It was just a little out-of-the-way town that was probably not even on the map. Still, I spotted a little store, one of those places where you stop and stock up for your journey, no matter how short in may be, a little way down the street.

Food, here I come.

* * *

><p>I had walked back to our little camp-site laden with food when I stumbled upon an intense moment between my two dear friends. Well, it wasn't my fault, really. All I knew was that I walked up and called out to them when they both turned and looked at me, identical looks on their faces. That is to say, they both looked pissed. Of course, during intense moments like this, there was only one thin going through my mind.<p>

_Shit._

"Um, you hungry?" I figured offering food would help. Wrong. Apparently love can fill up the stomach too. Pity I didn't figure that out earlier. One extremely awkward meal later, we were on our way back to town. We had no idea where to go next. The prophecy told us where to go first, although we only figured it out once we got there. Unfortunately, all that mystical, reading the future thing did absolutely no good in telling us where to next. I sighed, looking around. I was too preoccupied to notice the view earlier but now I saw that the place really was beautiful.

If I didn't know better, I would say that we were on a road to nowhere. But the cool tarmac road leading us to the little town could be the yellow brick road, really. We were surrounded on one side by a thick crop of trees which we gave a wide berth and one the other by a huge plain. All that flat ground was a little unnerving. Anyone could spot us from a mile off but there was not a soul in sight. Probably to early. The sun slowly pulled itself out from beneath the horizon and every thing looked fresh and happy. Well, everything except me.

I mentally recited the prophecy my eyes on the back of Vanessa's head. 'They shall begin at the Lady Who watches.' Found the monsters, lost a friend. Check. 'And travel east along Earth's trail.' Perfect. The Greek mystic oracles apparently didn't realise that east implied everything from here to Japan. And what the heck was the Earth's trail?

Overhead, there was a bend in the road. How ironic. It didn't take long to past the corner and then the town was sprawled out before us. I stopped beside Vanessa who was staring at the place, her eyes open wide with something like wonder. Her emotions, as always were all jumbled up. But it never ceased to amaze me how much she could feel at any one time. Now, she just wanted to see other people.

"Civilisation, at last," I muttered under my breath. Finally, she grinned. I felt my shoulders slump in relief. I hated it when Vanessa was mad at me. Funny, since I didn't really care about what people think. Di Angelo stopped on Vanessa's other side. He shot me a glare before talking.

"We need to move fast. I think I have a plan." He spoke like he always did, in that unassuming way that probably was what made Vanessa fall for him in the first place, I could hear her swooning mentally now.

"Oooh, Death Boy has a plan," I mocked. I don't know why I did it, I just did. Di Angelo ignored me, walking ahead with Vanessa right there by his side. I waited till they way a little way off before shouting after him. "Does it involve eye-liner " Without turning around, Di Angelo lifted his hand and shot me the bird. I laughed and followed.

* * *

><p>Of all places to choose for discussing top-secret demigod plans, a café would be my last choice. Apparently, it was Di Angelo's first. I was about to protest but Vanessa took one look at the place and practically ran towards it, muttering something about coffee. So, what was I to do against the supreme powers of coffee?<p>

We were sitting there now. The place was ridiculously happy-looking. With sickeningly optimistic signs and sayings pasted on the walls and horribly cherry décor. I pulled the both of them towards the back, towards a sheltered place without any visible smileys or proverbs exclaiming the wonders of positive thinking. Really, it was almost too much. Add that to the hyper active mutterings of the customers and employees minds and I had a guaranteed headache by just stepping into the place. As though the minds of my two companions weren't unbearable already.

Vanessa ordered a double espresso latte. I stared as she practically inhaled half of the cup. How could anyone take so much coffee? I loathed coffee. I hated the smell and the drink itself made me sick. I am more of a hot chocolate girl. Coffee? Not so much. Di Angelo pulled out a piece of paper he had snagged from a shop we passed by earlier. For an all perfect boy, he sure didn't protest to stealing. At least, minor stealing.

As Death Boy unfolded the paper and spread it out on the table, I saw that it wasn't any piece of paper. It was a map of America. Hm, Death Boy had more brains than I had thought. He pulled out a pen - another surprise; how did he get a pen? – and put an X somewhere in Washington.

"I assume that's us?" Vanessa asked. She hadn't been saying much before this. I guess the coffee woke her up. She had never been much of a morning person. Nico nodded. Then, he drew a wobbly line east, cutting across America all the way to the Atlantic, disfiguring the map. I smirked.

"What's so funny, freak?" Death Boy growled. Behind us, the café door opened, the little bell over it tinkling merrily. We didn't pay it any heed. Something began niggling at the edge of my mind, like my head had a little bell of its own. It was annoying, and distracting. I frowned, trying to concentrate on the map.

"So, you drew a line east. Bravo. That's just two-thirds of America we have to go through now." I slumped back in my seat. Di Angelo had a point using the map, but we had absolutely no clue where to go, except _east_. That's a lot of land. Di Angelo looked like he wanted to argue but apparently thought the better of it. Thank the gods, I really didn't want to argue in a stupid café. Although, I 'm probably asking for it.

"Um," Vanessa said. Neither of us looked at her, preferring to stare at the map instead. Maybe it'll miraculously show us the way. "Guys?" Di Angelo raised his head and looked at her. Vanessa continued her voice dropping, "Someone just came in. A godly someone." Di Angelo's head snapped up. I looked up from the map, not turning. The niggling presence at the edge of my mind had just turned into something that demanded attention. It was almost too much the sheer vastness of the consciousness was unbelievable. I retracted into my head by instinct. Something with a mind that complex can't mean anything good for us.

Finally, I turned. For a moment, I almost couldn't believe my eyes. In the slanting golden light of the rising sun pouring through the windows, it was almost like … No, it can't be. But still …

"Connor?" I whispered, my heart lifting. Then, I realised it couldn't be him. The man who just walked in was far too old to be Connor Stoll. But the features were the same unruly brown hair, twinkling mischievous blue eyes that immediately put you on edge and that same unnerving smile. From far, they could almost be the same person. But this man was older with a leather briefcase in on hand and an iPad in the other. So it could only be … his father. For some reason. I felt disappointed.

I saw at once how Vanessa knew the man was godly. He was talking loudly into his iPad which had two bright mottled green snakes wrapped around it.

"I know it's urgent, it always is but tell Narcissus we can't get him a mirror that fast! Not even a celestial bronze one! Our services don't extend out that far! Why did he have to go out into the middle of Canada?" Hermes paused listening to whoever was on the other end, nodding impatiently at intervals. "He's taking the premium package?" His face brightened immediately. "Well, then that's a completely different story! I'll get Aeolus on it right away. Yes, thank you, Amanda."

Despite this extremely loud and decidedly strange phone conversation, the other patrons barely spared him a glance. Definitely not mortal. Hermes looked up and saw us for the first time. He smiled again. My heart sped up. He looked so much like Connor it was almost unbelievable. Striding forward, the god took a seat at our table. We just stared at him, speechless. I have done many things but I have never, ever, sat at the same table as a god.

"Hermes?" Vanessa whispered. Hermes grinned again.

"Ah, it's so gratifying to be recognized. What gave it away?" He looked at each of us. Vanessa's mouth hanging open. I still didn't think it was safe to talk so I kept my mouth shut. Di Angelo decided to answer. Maybe Hermes will teleport him away or something.

"The conversation?" He made it onto a question. I rolled my eyes. Hermes didn't seem to be very offended.

"Was it that obvious?" Hermes leaned back in his chair and loosened his tie. I blinked. I had been so fixed on his face I barely realised he was wearing a suit. Connor would never wear a suit.

"They are smart children." A woman's voice came out of nowhere. Vanessa jumped and stared at the iPad. One of the mottled green snakes was talking. Obviously, this was going to be a day full of firsts.

"Pah! Barely. If they were smart, they would have a rat for me." Now, both of the mottled green snakes were talking. A guy and a girl. Or should I say male and female? Anyway, I can't believe this. Neither could Di Angelo apparently. He was staring at the reptiles with the strangest look on his face.

"Hush, George. They couldn't possibly have known we were coming." The lady-snake scolded.

"Well, she's a witch, so she should have –" I blinked when I realised the guy-snake was referring to me. I was the witch. Obviously, my parentage wasn't such a secret any more Funny how once the cat's out of the bag, the cat makes it its business to announce itself to the whole world.

"George!" The lady-snake really was very motherly.

"Now, now," Hermes said, picking up the iPad. "What did I say about arguing?"

"Don't do it in public and never in front of clients." The snakes chorused. They were _chorusing_.

"And these are?" Hermes prodded.

"Clients?" The guy-snake guessed. Hermes smiled, satisfied.

"Precisely. Now, conference-mode please." The snakes obliged and curled around the device, falling silent. Hermes smiled at us apologetically. "I'm sorry. They get a little excited sometimes. It's not often they get to show off."

"T-That was showing off?" Vanessa asked. Hermes nodded.

"Anyway, getting to business. How are you doing?" he asked briskly, like some kind of businessmen. We just stared at him. Hermes sighed and rephrased his question. "How is your quest going?" We were quiet for a while. Then:

"Terrible." Di Angelo looked at Hermes angrily. Was he crazy? This is a god. An all-mighty, all-powerful being. He could turn Death Boy into a toad or something in a blink. On second thought … that wouldn't be a bad idea. I wanted to hear his thoughts but with a god within touching distance I think my mind would blow if I tried anything even remotely magical. I was already getting a headache.

To my surprise, Hermes nodded like he actually understood. This was crazy because gods never understood. They abandoned children, gauged out eyes and spent their time fighting but understand? This was a first. Suddenly, the god met my eyes and I flinched. It was almost like he knew what I was thinking. He held my eyes for a moment then looked at Vanessa then Di Angelo.

"Do you know the purpose of your quest?" He asked quietly. My mind was reeling and felt sick suddenly. My palms were sweaty and my head was pounding. I knew this sensation. It meant something bad was going to happen. Happen soon. I swallowed the bile in my throat and tried to concentrate on the conversation.

"To avenge Percy Jackson's death?" Vanessa answered quietly. Hermes shook his head, a small smile on his lips.

"Percy Jackson is not dead." Di Angelo sat up in his seat, like he had been jolted awake from a deep sleep. His eyes were bright. Vanessa looked dumbfounded. Di Angelo shook his head like it would help clear his head somehow. I felt spots appear in front of my eyes and clenched the table to keep myself from falling.

"But we found Riptide, his sword." Di Angelo's voice was hoarse. "It was supposed to return to his pocket but –" Hermes cut him off with a wave of his hand. Watching his hand move made me even dizzier.

"A simple enchantment. Easy enough to undo." We were quiet again, processing this new information. "Think, kids, think. Since the beginning, has anyone mentioned Jackson?"

"Gaia." Di Angelo's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Prometheus is helping her! She's planning to take over somehow! Just like the olden days when the giants – "Vanessa broke off her own excited rambling. Her eyes went wide. I could almost see the light bulb over her head. "Oh Zeus," Vanessa whispered. "The giants." Di Angelo looked at her puzzled.

"But we already met the giants. We fought them remember?" His voice when he was talking to her was gentle like he was afraid she would break somehow. She's a lot tougher than you think, Death Boy. I swallowed bile again. I thought back to the giants and the Hunters' Camp. I had heard something there. Something many of the Hunters' were thinking about. If only my head would stop pounding.

"Not those giants! There were minions! I'm talking about Gaia's sons! The Gigantes! Annabeth mentioned it during one of her Greek myth classes! Remember, Alva? Alva?" Vanessa had begun rambling again, I barely heard her. Hermes had been watching Di Angelo and Vanessa, that smile on his face again. All of them swam in and out of focus. I saw stars. "Alva!" Vanessa sounded hysterical now.

Shut up, I wanted to say. My head hurts. I opened my mouth. Then, just like that, I remembered.

"The Hunter's they are going missing. Thalia Grace is … gone."

And just like that, I blacked out.

* * *

><p><em>I found you, daughter. <em>

The voice was light and breathy, like the sound of the wind in trees and the sound of secrets being whispered in your ear. It was familiar. So terribly familiar. Where had I heard it before? I was in a dark, dark, dark place. I couldn't see a thing.

_Now, it's your turn to find me. _

Just like that the darkness was sucked away. A series of images flashed before me. A girl with electric blue eyes and freckles. A tall mountain, illuminated by the sun behind in so that it looked like it was glowing. Stones laid out in a formation on the ground. The images came faster. An eagle. An old man with a scarred face. Blood on the ground.

* * *

><p>"<em>Alva!<em>" My eyes flew open. The voice when clear through my head. For a moment, the images still hung in front of my eyes. Then, I blinked and they disappeared. Three faces came into focus.

Vanessa's blue grey eyes were still as wide as they were before. Her forehead was wrinkled with worry and she was biting her lip anxiously.

"If you're not careful, your face is going is going to stay like that, forever," I told her. Immediately, her face brightened. She threw her arms around me, knocking me down again. I hadn't realised I was on the floor. I pushed her off. "Gods, I didn't die, did I?"

"You're okay!" she said happily. I sighed. Di Angelo straightened up, opening his mouth to say something. I shot him glare and he seemed to think the better of it.

"Here," Vanessa said, handing me a cup of something brown and hot. I sipped it automatically and gagged when I realised what it was.

"Coffee!" I hissed, pushing the brown slosh away.

"You don't like coffee?" She asked surprised.

"I don't like coffee? I _hate_ coffee!"

Hermes was looking down at me, a strange look in his eye. I had a feeling he knew what happened to me. It was crazy, how could this god know everything? I just hoped he didn't know what happened on my last day at camp. Now, that would be embarrassing.

I straightened up, thinking about the visions. Suddenly, I bolted up from the floor, feeling like I had just been electrocuted.

"I know where we need to go." Hermes smiled. Vanessa and Di Angelo stared at me, taken aback by my sudden declaration.

"You do?" Di Angelo sounded doubtful. For once, I didn't pick a fight with him. But the visions weren't the only thing the mysterious voice had shown me. Somehow I knew where to go now. It was pulling at me. I felt like dropping everything and running there now.

"Yes. Wyoming. We have to go to Wyoming." Di Angelo looked sceptical and Vanessa was staring at me like I announced I could fly. But Hermes just smiled. He really liked doing that.

"Well, then. Walk a mile east and you'll get there." Now, we stared at the god. A mile east? Wyoming was miles away. It was another state for gods' sake!

"Trust me." Hermes said. And just like that, he picked up his iPad and walked out. We stared after him and then at each other. Vanessa looked at Di Angelo and Di Angelo looked at me.

_Uh-oh._

"You have a lot of explaining to do." I sighed and nodded. I owed it to them. We were a team after all. I couldn't hold back any more from them than I already had. It wasn't fair. It was even potentially dangerous.

Wyoming. We have to go to Wyoming. It was crazy how that suddenly became the sole reason for my existence. What was in Wyoming? What was pulling me there?

Daughter. The voice had called me. Daughter. My stomach dropped. I had a bad feeling I was finally going to meet my mother.

Things were going to get much worse than they already are.


	28. Connor: Give Me A Break

**Chapter 28. Connor: Give Me A Break**

Despite what everyone thinks, stealing is not easy. You need the ability, the skill, the knowledge and the patience. It's never just a matter of popping in and grabbing a couple of stuff before shooting off. Not if you want to do it properly anyway. You need to know you target as well as you know your best friends. His habits, his personality and his house need to be second nature to you. An opportunity may arise at any time and you need to be there to grab it. If you're relaxing at home assuming that the target's in bed like everyone else when he's not … well, your loss.

That's why when I heard the screams and giggles from the lake; I practically dragged Rachel out from her bat cave. Naturally, she protested.

"Connor, what the hell is the matter with you, you as-" Rachel winced when I accidentally hit a table piled high with scrolls of paintings. They tumbled down over each other onto the floor. I spied a few more shadowy paintings which seem to be Rachel's speciality. Rachel sighed. "That's the third table you hit, Connor." I grinned sheepishly.

I hastily explained what we were going to do and Rachel nodded. "Lead the way," she whispered. And so I did.

We made our way to the Aphrodite cabin. It was empty, like I knew it would be. I pushed the door open without a sound. Rachel looked at me, amused.

"How did you know?" she whispered. I smirked, thinking of how Travis and I had spent hours on stake out, tracking the Aphrodite kids just because they were so fun to annoy.

"It's 10 in the morning. Sunbathing time. They have to keep tanned, you know." I told her. She snorted.

As usual, the cabin looked like a pink monster had come over and vomited all over it. I don't which self-respecting guy would bear with lace curtains. _Lace curtains_, I ask you. There were designer clothes tucked neatly into cupboards and little notes with messages like _'You are beautiful' _and 'Keep it hot, babe!' with hearts and XOXO's everywhere. It was a macho man's nightmare.

"Gods, it smells like …" Rachel trailed off, gasping. I laughed shortly. I felt my head starting to spin as it always did if I spent more than a minute in here, which of course I do often.

I headed straight for the fanciest, biggest bed there. It had a canopy too, like its occupant thought she was a princess. Jenna probably does. Rachel and I started digging around in her drawers and sweeping magazines off her dressing table to look for... well, something.

Rachel had told me how she suspected that the prophecy she gave, the one that was supposed to guide Alva, Nico and V on their quest was … fake? I don't know, she said that it felt like someone forced the words into her, like they weren't supposed to be there.

"Sort of like you were possessed?" I said.

"Exactly, like that." She went on to describe how she hardly felt the spirit of Delphi anymore, like it wasn't inside her anymore.

"But what about Jenna?" Rachel shivered when I asked that. Rachel's theory was that Jenna was a vessel, sort of like what Luke was for Kronos. But a vessel for what?

I crouched and peeked under Jenna's ridiculously luxurious bed, hoping to see something, like a piece of paper saying 'I AM BEING POSSESSED'. It would sure make my life easier. I spied something, about the size and shape of a music box tucked deep into the shadows. I was just stretching my hand out to grab the box when the door creaked open.

I moved without thinking, grabbing Rachel and stuffing her into one of the cupboards before sliding under one of the other beds in the corner of the cabin. The Aphrodite kids were really weird. They didn't even have dust under their beds. How the heck do they clean? It was really freaky.

I heard footsteps heading towards Jenna's bed and prayed that Rachel wouldn't make a sound. I had barely given her a warning and I happened to know that the cupboard I rammed her into was filled with perfume and scented candles. I peeked out from under the bed, staring at the pair of high-heeled shoes walking through the cabin. Definitely an Aphrodite girl. What was she doing here?

The girl walked over to Jenna's bed and went on her knees. When she ducked under the bed, it was all I could do to stay silent. It was Jenna. It was Jenna with bright glowing green eyes that looked horribly vacant, like she was just some puppet. I know I call her a Barbie but this … was just horrifying. She pulled out the box I saw before. Pulling myself out from my hiding place and crouched at the side of the bed, watching her. Her empty eyes stared right ahead as her hands opened the box and pulled out a necklace with a huge emerald at the end. The jewel glowed when Jenna put it around her neck.

My blood ran cold when I heard Rachel stifle a sneeze from her cupboard. Jenna barely turned her hair; she just walked out of the cabin. You had to admire how she could balance herself on those killer shoes even when she was a zombie. I waited till I heard the door slam before zipping over to pull Rachel out. She tumbled out of the cupboard, gasping. Before she had time to say anything, I dragged her out of the cabin.

The cabins were mostly empty. Most of the demigods were eating, training or causing trouble somewhere else. The ones who were here barely turned to look at Jenna. She was walking towards the forest. Watching her move through the silent cabins, I suddenly got a very bad feeling.

"Rachel," I said quietly. "Go to Chiron, tell him everything. Tell him you saw it in a vision or something, I don't care, just make him believe you, okay?" Rachel opened her mouth to say something but stopped when she saw my face. She nodded and an off towards the Big House. Mr D was probably going to give her a hard time but I knew Rachel could handle herself pretty well. Once that girl starts talking, it'll take more than one drunk god to stop her.

I turned back to Jenna again. Random thoughts were chasing each other in my head. If the prophecy was false … if it didn't really mean anything … Alva could be in danger. I tried not to think about Alva standing behind that cabin, looking as vulnerable as I have ever seen her. I remembered what Jenna hissed at me right after Alva pushed me away. I gritted my teeth and ran after Jenna.

I needed to warn Alva but before that I needed to find out what was going on. Zombified or otherwise, that girl had to know something and I sure as hell am going to find out was it was.

* * *

><p>I pushed away the 364th branch that was trying to break my nose. My arms were covered with scratches and my jeans had almost been ripped apart a little while back. Funny, I didn't remember the trees in the forest being this close together before.<p>

I could see Jenna a little way ahead. She didn't seem to be having any trouble with homicidal plants. She walked straight through the forest without stopping and it was all I could do to follow her without making as sound. We have been walking for what felt like for hours. I wish she would just do her possessed zombie girl thing already so I could just get out of this place already.

After tripping over two horribly gnarled roots and being smacked in the face by a branch, Jenna finally stepped into a clearing and stopped. I sighed in relief. I followed her into the clearing, keeping well into the shadows. Jenna walked right to the centre and stopped.

She lifted her hands up and looked up to the sky. Her eyes were rolling in the sockets and I shuddered to see they were still glowing. The emerald she was wearing around her neck lifted up from her skin and hung in the hair. It was flashing like a disco ball but it seemed way creepier than a dico ball ever could be. Suddenly, she started screaming. Well, not screaming, exactly but it was a high-pitched keening that made all the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I heard a few Greek words but they seemed harsh, more like an older language than the elegant Greek I was familiar with. Jenna seemed to almost spit the words out with her head lolling about on her neck. It was like a scene from The Possession.

All of a sudden, Jenna stopped screaming. The rush of silence that followed was worse than the sound she had been making. We were too far away from Camp to hear the other demigods. I couldn't hear a single bird or any other animal for that matter, which was weird since the place was teeming with monsters. The forest seemed to have frozen.

Then, a woman stepped out from the shadows. There was something earthy about the way she moved, something natural and … predatory. It was scary, even scarier than Jenna when she went cuckoo. She stood before Jenna looking down at the girl. The woman's eyes were completely void of emotion. I got the feeling that she could kill Jenna right then and there and walk away smiling. Just then, the lady raised her head and looked right at me.

I felt like I was paralysed, like my feet had been buried in the earth. The woman smiled at me but her eyes stayed cold. She reached her hand out to me.

"Come, Connor." Her voice was gravelly like she was talking around stones in her mouth. I didn't want to go anywhere near the woman but I couldn't move an inch to save myself anyway. "Come," the woman said again and she did something with her hands, sort of like she was pulling me in. Something hard and sharp drove into my back, pushing me forward towards Jenna.

I yelled but before I could even think of fighting back, I was kneeling down beside Jenna. I turned around and saw a tree, right behind me. It was the same tree that was behind me before this. My hands were shaking and I was drenched in sweat. Why the hell did I leave my sword in the cabin? Stupid, stupid, stupid. Of course something would happen the day I decided that the sword was just too bothersome to carry. The woman smiled down at me.

"Oh, Connor, Connor." She shook her head, her hair slithering around her like black wiry snakes. "No weapon can help you now, at least –" She chuckled. "None around here, anyway." She placed her hands on either side of my face, forcing me to look up at her. Her skin felt wet and clammy, like moss. "All this time of planning, all the while my little pet had carried out my orders and you were the only one who had been suspicious. Oh children of Hermes, always so insecure and so underestimated. The gods are more blind than I thought."

She walked around me, pushing Jenna aside carelessly. The girl slumped down on the ground like she didn't have a bone in her body. I noticed that the emerald had stopped glowing. Gaia's hand trailed around my face and neck. I was shivering, I know but I didn't really give a damn. All I could think about was getting the heck out of there. The woman crouched down to look at me. Her scent wafted around me. She smelled like rotting leaves.

"Do you know who I am?" she hissed at me. I was ready to say no, go to hell you bitch. Then I remembered a Greek mythology class I once had. It was when I first came to camp – a few million years ago, in other words – Gary, the head counsellor of Athena back then was droning on and on about someone called Gaia. I had been fidgety but it was pay attention or clean dishes after dinner so I had listened. Gary talked a lot about Gaia but there was only one part that stayed me through the years.

_"Gaia is Nature at its most powerful. She's not humane and she has no compassion. She is the reason we are all here and if she wakes, she'll destroy all of us."_

So that was what I'm facing. Awe-freaking-some.

"You are supposed to be dead," I told Gaia. Her eyes flashed a brighter green. So she could feel emotion.

"Impertinent child," she hissed. Her grip on my neck tightened and I screamed. I felt like there were thousands of knives digging into my skin, twisting and pulling it out. My back arched as the pain grew. Dark spots danced over my eyes. It was like I was burning alive. Then just as suddenly as it came, the pain stopped. I slumped onto the grass at Gaia's feet panting. I pushed myself up again. Gaia chuckled, her low voice echoing in the stillness of the forest.

"What is it about you humans … always fighting and trying so hard. Whatever for?" Gaia smiled down at me, like I was a little kid who knew nothing. "Tell me Connor, did you like my prophecy?" I stared up at her, clenching my jaw. Her superiority was plain annoying and it was pissing me off. Gaia went on without waiting for an answer. "Oh it was so easy to plant it into your wonderful Oracle's mind. I cannot believe my descendants are mingling with a mortal, allowing her into your homes." Gaia hissed.

I ignored her, keeping my head bent to the ground. I was digging around in my pockets as discreetly as I could, searching for something, anything that can help me get away. But all I had were stupid, useless pranks and random stuff I had snitched. Why, why, why had I left my sword?

"The other five will be disposed of soon, my little pet here will take care of the other child and that leaves just you, Connor. Oh child, there is nothing in your pockets that can help you against me." I glanced up. Gaia seemed to enjoy my confusion. "My slumber has been useful to me, child. Soon, no one, not you silly children nor my grandchildren - what is it they call themselves? Ah, yes, the Olympians – none of you would be able to stop me." She reached down to stroke my face again and I ducked out of her grasp. It didn't trouble her though; she just grabbed a handful of my hair. I bit my lip to keep from yelling out in pain.

"You won't kill my friends," I gasped. Gaia's lip curled with something like contempt.

"Or won't I?" she hissed and flexed her hand. I screamed again. This time the pain was a hundred times worse. I could feel something growing under my skin, like roots pushing up from the earth. The clearing, the trees, Jenna, even Gaia, they all disappeared. It was just pain. I think I blacked for a while. When I came to, I was lying with my face pressing against the grass. There was dirt in my mouth and my whole body was shivering. I was about to push myself up when I heard Gaia's voice.

"_What_?" It was amazing how that one syllable could be filled with so much cold fury. I didn't move, keeping my face pressed to the ground. Gods, dirt tasted terrible.

"I am sssorry, my mistressss. We do not know how they did it. The demigodsss are powerful," A reptilian voice came from somewhere to my left. I knew it was a monster. Probably one of the crazy lady's minions. I was itching to turn my head to get a better look.

"I'll deal with them myself, you pathetic fool. Send the signal to the others. Tell them to attack." The monster let of a hiss at Gaia's words. I could feel my brain working overtime. What were they going to attack?

"Now, my mistressss?" I resisted the temptation to roll my eyes. This guy sure was asking for it.

"Yes, now you imbecile!" It was rather funny how Gaia talked like she was from another century. But then again, she _was_ from another century.

"Connor, you are not fooling anyone." I shoved myself up and got to my feet. It took a lot of effort to stay on my feet but I managed. Gaia was much taller than me, which was saying something since I am pretty tall. I looked her straight in the eye.

"Awww, and there I was thinking you wanted me dead." Gaia didn't look very impressed with me though. Pity, those few words took a lot of energy from me.

"I would have loved to get rid of you myself …" She placed her hand on my throat, squeezing it delicately. "But I think I'll wait." She smiled. "Run, Connor, go tell all your useless friends to do so too. I'll enjoy seeing your hopeless efforts to win." She turned to go but stopped at the last moment.

"Oh and Connor?" I looked at her. Her moss-green eyes were glowing brighter than ever. "Remember the monster that killed you mother?" She grinned beatifically. "I sent it there."

Then she disappeared.

I collapsed to the ground. Hate, pain and sorrow rose up in me all at once. I thought I hated Jenna but it turns out that was nothing, nothing to what I felt for Gaia. I wanted to pull that stupid smile right off her face. I wanted to torture her like how she did to me. I wanted her to feel pain. I wanted to _kill_ her.

I was so angry I was seeing red. Digging my hands into the earth, I shouted up to the sky. Again and again, I yelled. I felt like Gaia was still here torturing me, only this time the pain was only in my heart. Once I had shouted myself hoarse, I slumped to the ground, shaking.

After what felt like hours, I finally heard another sound. It was an alarm. I stood up, and looked back towards the camp. The shrill noise went on. Then, I heard a scream. Just like that, I knew what the alarm was. I started running back to camp. The camp was under attack.

I remembered Gaia's words. . _"Run, Connor, go tell all your useless friends to do so too."_ I don't care what that bitch thought but she wasn't going to get the best of us.

No, not today.


End file.
